Escaping the Darkness
by twiXlite
Summary: Birthday present for Shelby! Edward, Jasper and Emmett are on the run. Having escaped the confines of Volterra and the force of the brothers, the three end up in Forks. What could possibly compromise them there? Could three human girls be their undoing?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. Not me. Good enough? It'll have to do.**_

**_First things first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!_**

**_This story is written as a birthday present to one of my readers, whom I absolutely adore and has been with me since the very first chapter of Saving Edward. If not for her encouragement, I wouldn't have written a lot of the things I have done._**

**_So this is for you, Shelb!_**

_**Prologue**_

Keeping to the shadows as much as possible, the three boys appearing to be no older than seventeen were practically invisible to the human eye. But then again, they weren't trying to avoid the _human_ eye. That was easy enough in itself. No, the eyes they were trying to avoid could focus clearly in any environment, no matter how dark.

"Come on." One of the boys, tall, slender with honey-blonde hair and a slight Texan accent waved the other two past him as he surveyed the area around him.

The two others passed him, one of them boasting an enormous size and a fierce expression to match. The larger of the boys took to the front, alternating with the blonde haired teenager, whom took to the back, his eyes still scanning the surrounding area.

The three of them stopped at a large wall. The three of them knowing that not even with their superior strength could they clear it, were fully aware of the fact that they would have to climb it. And quickly.

"Are you okay?" The blonde haired boy asked the third individual with them and the larger one of the three turned, watching him closely. "Emmett, you wanna grab him?" Emmett nodded, wrapping his arms around the third boys' waist, hauling him over his shoulder carefully.

"He needs to feed, Jasper." Emmett growled quietly, his gaze fixed on Jasper, who nodded once, understanding the strain and worry in his words. "Soon." The two of them glanced at the boy he was carrying, who appeared weakened by some outside force. "Or he's not going to make it."

"I know." Jasper sighed, running his hands through his less than tamed hair. "First, we've gotta get him out of here. Who knows what Aro and the others will do if they find us here with him. They're gonna be pissed enough as it is when they find out he's gone. And I suggest we're not anywhere near here when that happens."

Emmett nodded, looking up at the top of the wall. Making sure the boy was secured onto his shoulder, he dug the ends of his fingers into the wall, creating great gouges in the brick. Jasper did the same and the two of them scaled their way up the wall, Jasper following slightly underneath Emmett, should the boy fall.

Reaching the top of the wall, the two of them scanned the area below them for any guards passing around this area of the wall. The castle of Volterra was closely guarded, not so much to keep unwanted persons out, but to keep one particular individual _in_.

Ascertaining the there was no risk of them being caught at this point in time, the two of them launched themselves off the wall, not fearing the distance. Landing deftly on their feet, they kept to the shadows as they wound their way through the backstreets of the small Italian city.

It didn't take them long to reach the car that Jasper had sequestered for this exact purpose. Emmett placed the now unconscious boy into the trunk of the car, closing it softly, before he and Jasper climbed into the front and made their way out of the city.

As they'd expected, they were stopped by human guards the Volturi employed to watch over the population of humans and vampires entering and exiting the city. Making sure that the ratio was exact. Aro didn't like the number of vampires in Volterra to get too high, lest the humans become suspicious of certain disappearances. The more vampires, the more human life lost.

Upon the two of them rolling down the window, the guard stuttered slightly, recognising the two vampires sitting in front of him instantly.

"Official business for Aro." Jasper lied smoothly, his gleaming red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness that had enveloped the country. It was as if he was daring the human, who was barely more than a boy, especially when compared to the ages of the creatures sat before him.

"Yes, sir." He stepped back, nodding to the guard that controlled the gate in front of him.

The gates started to open as Jasper rolled up the tinted windows on the car, smiling at Emmett as they rolled forward, out of the city and towards freedom.

Jasper moved at a leisurely pace whilst still in sight of the city, before really putting his foot down and leaving the city as far behind him as possible.

Jasper didn't stop until the following evening, when they knew that they were far enough away from Volterra at that point, now being on the north western coast of France. The fact that Emmett had dispatched of the Volturi's number one tracker would work in their favour as well. Who knew how long it would be until they caught up with them. With Demetri alive, they would always know where they were, but with him gone, a smouldering pile of ashes, the three of them could go anywhere in the world and not have to worry for a while. They would only be able to trace their scents as far as where they'd had the car parked, finding out they'd left the city through interrogating the guard – most likely killing him when they found out he'd let them pass so easily.

At least they could hide for a while.

"Where you wanna go?" Emmett asked, climbing out of the car, alongside Jasper.

"We need to get him as far away from this continent as possible." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before opening the trunk. The third boy was still unconscious, his body unable to bring him out of it. "Jesus. Aro can't have allowed him to feed in a good three weeks."

"The guy's gone mad." Emmett kicked at the ground, not having anything else to attack at the time. "If Aro thinks that he's going to do what he wants, he's even more insane than everyone already thinks he is."

"Aro knows he's not going to co-operate." Jasper crossed his arms, closing his eyes. "That's why he's done this to him. So he can't fight back when he makes a decision."

"I'm going to find him something to eat." Emmett grumbled, and Jasper nodded, leaning down to pull his unconscious friend out of the trunk of the car. Laying him on the ground gently, he couldn't help but wonder how this all came about.

They shouldn't have been forced to run like this.

He shouldn't be this weak.

He should be in control of the race.

Their king.

Because in reality, by rights, that's what he was.

Emmett returned a few minutes later, a dark haired young woman in his arms. She seemed slightly dazed, not quite sure about what was going on. Jasper shook his head, knowing how Emmett had enticed her to come with him. Using his powers of glamour over the girl, he'd ensured an easy meal for their friend.

"Hey." Jasper whispered, trying to wake the boy. "Wake up." The boy stirred, his eyes fluttering open as Jasper wrapped an arm underneath him, supporting his weight. The boy looked at him, his eyes wide, obviously having smelled the human, and the blackness that possessed his eyes appeared to take on an entirely new depth. It was as though they were endless, like the expanse of the night sky above them, when no stars are visible.

Emmett laid the girl down on his lap without so much as a fuss from her. She was still overwhelmed by the creatures she was with, not realising the danger they all posed. She noticed the beauty of the three of them but did not register the coldness emanating from their skin, the ruby red of the eyes of two of them in front of her, the utter darkness of the third. She did not notice the look of starvation on the weaker boys' face that morphed into a look of relief, hunger and extreme want as she was placed in his lap.

Moving back the hair from her throat, Emmett held the girl in place as his friend brushed his lips over the pulse point in her neck, before sinking two venom coated, elongated teeth into her soft, supple, yielding skin. She whimpered at the initial pain of the bite, before relaxing as the venom started to spread around her system, rendering her immobile as her life force was pulled out of her, mouthful by delicious, life-giving mouthful.

As he drank, the boy could feel strength coming back to his muscles. After having been deprived for weeks, having the much needed blood flowing through him was a bliss he'd never known before.

Finishing off the girl, Emmett disappeared with her body, as Jasper rested the boy against the side of the car, waiting for him to regain more of his strength. It would be a few more hours before he could function properly again.

"Where are we?" The boy asked, looking around, a look of confusion on his face.

"France." Jasper smirked as the boy looked at him again, a small smile on his face. "We did it, Edward. You're free."

Looking around at the expanse around him, sensing that they were close to a city, yet far away so that he wouldn't lose his mind in his half-starved state, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him.

"I'm free." He closed his eyes, letting that feeling wash over him again. Chuckling slightly, he opened his eyes to see Jasper grinning at him again. "I'm free." Jasper nodded again, joining in with Edward's laughter.

Though he was ecstatic to be away from his captors, he couldn't help but wonder about what would happen. He wasn't daft enough to think that it was still the night they had escaped and surely they would realise he had vanished, Jasper and Emmett's scents mingled in with his own.

They would know that he was gone.

And how long would it take for them to find him again?

**_I'm sure that some of you have noticed there are certain physiological differences with these particular vamps in comparison with S. Meyer's. There are differences and they'll be revealed throughout the story. They are important, so I'd appreciate it if I didn't get any complaints about how the vamps are different._**

**_I hope you liked it, Shelb. There's more to come. I told you it was multi-chapter._**

**_Love you, hun!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer. I'm just having some fun with them.**_

_**Edward**_

I was free.

No longer did I have to sit in an extravagant room, knowing that I was a prisoner when in reality I should be the one in control.

No longer did I have to starve because I wouldn't submit to what the ones who wanted my power for themselves wanted me to.

No longer did I have to sit in fear of what was going to happen to me on a daily basis.

Sitting inside the ferry that was at this moment transporting Emmett, Jasper and I towards England, I knew that I had to feed again soon. I'd been too long without feeding and that one girl six hours ago was not able to satiate my thirst for long. Unfortunately, I couldn't have anything on the ferry because people would immediately notice a disappearance. Not to mention the fact that there were cameras in each and every single room in this thing, covering practically every inch of space. There was no way I could feed while here.

It would have to wait until we got to England.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, looking at me, concerned as I looked up at him. I looked a state. I could see it in his mind's eye. He knew that we needed to find all of us some new clothes and soon, but the issue we had was money. We didn't have a lot of it.

Jasper had managed to get us onto the ferry crossing from Calais to Dover through using the glamour ability all vampires enter this life with. The fact that Jasper was an empath aided us in that endeavour but we knew that we couldn't depend on that for everything.

We needed money and quickly. But how could I get into the vast fortune my parents had had without drawing attention to where we were.

"Yeah." I nodded slowly, playing with the bottle cap from the lemonade bottle Jasper had. People had been giving us strange looks, considering we were sitting in the darkest corner available in a café – which to be fair wasn't that dark, but it was away from the sunlight and that was what mattered. That could get interesting, to say the least. – without ordering anything. Jasper had gone up to the counter, ordering a cup of tea for me, coffee for Emmett and a bottle of lemonade for himself. It smelled disgusting and none of us had taken a sip of anything but it kept the staff from getting suspicious. "I'm just wondering how we get into the funds without tipping them off to where we are."

"I don't know." Jasper ran a hand through his hair. The problem wasn't accessing the funds. It was doing so without drawing attention to our location in the world. If we could do that, we'd be set.

"I've got a couple of grand in bank accounts that the Volturi don't know about." Emmett said quietly and Jasper and I nodded slowly, knowing we'd need to tap into it. "You got anything, Jazz?"

"Probably about the same." He sighed, leaning forward on his elbows. "I don't know how long that's going to last us, though."

"We can't use any of mine." The words escaped me in practically a growl. "They'll be keeping a watch on my money. It's too risky."

"You reckon there's a way for us to get it out of the bank they have access to and into a new one?" Emmett asked, looking between the two of us. "Like a transfer?"

"No." Jasper shook his head, slowly. "Well, there is, but I'm sure they'd be able to hack into the new account without any problems at all."

"How so?" His brow furrowed in confusion, trying to work it out, I assume.

"When inputting the information for a transfer you have to either create the account or place it in an existing one, right?" Emmett nodded. "Well, when you transfer money, you have to tell the bank what account you want to put it into, meaning you have to input the account number. The account number the money goes into is saved in the system. If we were to do that, then they'd have the account number for the new one. It wouldn't take them long to break through the security codes and everything else they have in place."

Emmett looked at me, as if wondering what I thought about the whole thing. I held up my hands in defeat. "Hey, don't look at me. I've been locked up in a castle for the last four years. I didn't even know you _could_ do banking over the internet." The other two chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, alright, laugh at my misfortune." I glared at the two of them.

"Sorry." The two of them responded quickly, sitting up straight. It still unnerved me how quickly they could go from being my best friends to my followers in a fraction of a second. I hated it.

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair harshly. "What if . . ." I started, something forming in my head. The other two looked at me, their brows furrowed slightly, probably wondering what was going through my head. "What if I closed the account?" I looked up at Jasper, who looked slightly surprised. "I mean, it's something my parents opened for me when I was born, right? I should have the power to close it, right?"

"That would mean getting back to . . . Chicago?" Emmett formed the last section of that sentence into a question. I nodded. That was where I had been born and lived for the first few months of my life before my parents decided to move to Italy. Why they made that decision I will never know.

If they hadn't they'd still be alive – well, kind of – and I wouldn't have spent the last four years as a prisoner.

"That's where it was opened, so I'm guessing so." I nodded and Jasper ran his hand down his face slowly.

"I don't think you can do that till you're eighteen." He sighed, resting his forearms on the table in front of him. "That's normally how these types of funds work. And I think it'll be that way because of the sheer amount your parents had."

"Dammit! That means Ed's got seven months before he can get his hands on that money." Emmett sighed and I let out a frustrated breath. At least one of us knew what time of year it was. All I knew was that the humans around us seemed to be cold, wrapping themselves up against the wind.

"That makes it November?" I guessed and Emmett nodded slowly.

"It's the twenty sixth of November." He looked at his watch, which I'm guessing told him the date as well as the time. There had been a lot of changes in technology over the last four years and my enforced isolation, or should I say, my imprisonment meant that I didn't have any clue about any of them.

Let's just say that most vampires aren't that big on technology.

"Thanksgiving." Jasper said softly and I looked at him, confused. He blinked, looking between Emmett and myself. "Today is Thanksgiving in the US."

"Right." I nodded slowly. "I'm not sure what to do with this information."

"Me neither." Emmett chuckled and Jasper glared at him, rolling his eyes before chuckling.

"I just thought what with the three of us _being_ American, it might be relevant." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at his logic, not understanding it at all.

"Well, considering you and Emmett haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in over a hundred years and I've _never_ actually celebrated Thanksgiving, it doesn't really mean that much." I said quietly and Emmett laughed loudly, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're missing there, Ed." Emmett sighed, rubbing his belly. Why he was doing that was completely beyond me because it wasn't like he'd eaten anything in the last hundred years or so. "I can still remember being seven years old, watching my mom cook dinner. The smells that used to come out of that kitchen on that day. I can still smell it all."

"We were never really big on Thanksgiving. Not that we had the money to be extravagant." Jasper sighed, taking up the same pose as Emmett, leaning back in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach. "We'd have our grandparents over and my aunt and uncle and have a family meal. We didn't go all out like some other families did. It was nice. Simple."

"It's a shame you've never had the experience, Ed." I scowled at Emmett's use of the abbreviation of my name. It was something he knew I hated but did it to wind me up.

"One difference between a born vampire and a made one." I rolled my eyes and rested my head in my hands.

One of the many differences.

And one of the least annoying. There were many differences between made and born vampires. And some of them could be detrimental to both types. Made vampires stopped aging from the moment they're turned, the venom passing through their veins freezing them in time. Even though we were still classed as dead because our hearts didn't beat at all, born vampires age until they reach their eighteenth birthday, their cells reproducing as they do in humans, becoming frozen in time at the exact moment of their birth on their eighteenth birthday. Apparently it was painful and I wasn't looking forward to it.

Another way of telling a made vampire from a born one is their eye colour. Made vampires woke up with red eyes, indicating the human blood in their veins. There were a few made vampires in the world that didn't live off of human blood, but were known in the vampire world as 'vegetarians'. Apparently they fed off of animal blood which sounded kind of gross, but it was understandable for some I guess. This also affected their eye colour, turning them gold instead of red. The longer they went without feeding, the duller their eye colour would become, until they turned completely black. But with born vampires, they were born with the regular coloured eyes of humans. Meaning that whereas Jasper and Emmett's eyes were both red, mine were green. The only similarity there was that our eyes turned black with thirst just as made vampires did.

We also had to feed more often than made vampires did, generally two or three days apart before we'd become weaker, needing replenishment. This lasted until we stopped aging and could survive longer without sustenance. Made vampires like Jasper and Emmett could last around three weeks without feeding. Unfortunately for made vampires, though, they had to work at their control around humans and blood. When a made vampire first wakes up, they are considered a 'newborn' and highly volatile. Their first year was the worst for them, unable to stop themselves from consuming any human that happened to be unlucky enough to cross their path. Born vampires didn't have that problem, having been born with the thirst and growing acclimatised to it as they grew. Whereas Jasper and Emmett sometimes still had trouble with their control, mine was infallible.

Along with many other reasons, my parents had enlisted Jasper and Emmett as my 'protectors' as it were until I turned eighteen. They had literally watched me grow up while they never changed. It was strange. Emmett had been turned just before the turn of the nineteenth century, after having been mauled by a bear. He wasn't sure of who had saved him, but he knew that if he found them again, he would make sure he did all he could to thank them. After all, he owed them his life. Jasper on the other hand had been chosen while serving as a soldier in the Confederate army. Apparently, it wasn't only the humans in America that had been engaged in Civil War at that time, but the vampires had been as well.

Me on the other hand, I had been born in a mansion on the outskirts of Chicago. I think the place was called Evanston. Not too sure on that one, considering I had only lived there for three months before my parents decided they were needed in Italy.

They had kept the mansion and I knew that was where all the information to the accounts they had for me would be stored. In one of the many safes they had kept there.

"Where are we going first?" I asked Jasper, who looked at me, judging my state, it seemed.

"I think we should stop in England." He rested his arms on the table in front of him. "Apart from anything, you need to feed and sleep." I rolled my eyes in irritation. That was another thing that separated born vampires from made vampires. We needed to sleep. "Don't look at me like that, Edward. You know you need sleep." I nodded, knowing that I did need to sleep. I wanted to feed first though. It felt as though I could eat a cow. Well, maybe not. "We'll get off the ferry, find a place for Edward to feed and sleep for the night and then we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Emmett and I nodded, not really being able to come up with a different plan.

It was another half an hour before we started to dock and we were called to go back to our vehicles. I really hated going down those small stairs purely because of the amount of bodies cramped into such a small space. Holding my breath all the way down, we made it to our car quite quickly.

"Hey!" Apparently someone was trying to squeeze past as I was opening the door. I looked up to see a guy, probably early thirties, business suit, thought that the world owed him something because he was still paying off his university debts. Whatever, loser. "You little twat, watch what you're doing!" Within seconds Emmett was there, standing in between the human and myself. I didn't need to see his face to know what he looked like. Emmett was scary most of the time, purely due to his sheer size, but when he was pissed at you, hell, you were in trouble.

"Why don't you just get the hell back to your car?" His voice was nothing more than a menacing growl as the guy gulped, his eyes flicking to me before he turned and practically ran in the opposite direction to the one he was going in in the first place. Emmett turned, nodding for me to get into the car.

I climbed in, Emmett closing the door after me, climbing into the passenger's seat while Jazz sat in the driver's, waiting for the giant door at the end of the ferry to open so he could get out.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, looking between me and Emmett.

"Some asshole was being rude to Edward." Emmett growled, his hand fisting against his chin.

"Emmett, we're not in Volterra anymore. People are just gonna see me as a kid. Not as anything more, because to them, I won't be." I knew my words would be falling on deaf ears, but I had to try.

"Doesn't mean I can't put 'em in their place." He growled glaring at the unsuspecting humans rushing to their cars in an effort to get to theirs before everyone else, no matter where they were in the order to disembark. They couldn't see the stare coming at them from the inside of the car through the tinted windows, but I knew that they could feel _something_. Humans were afraid of us, naturally giving us a wide berth even if they didn't understand why. Their basic instincts told them that we were predators.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting the line in front of us started to move. Resting my head on the window, I closed my eyes, not really fussed about seeing the 'beautiful landscape of Britain'. Everyone raved about it, but all I really wanted right now was something to eat and somewhere to sleep.

"You alright back there, Edward?" Jasper's concerned voice broke through the silence of the car and I opened my eyes, nodding slowly. "Don't worry. There's a town about ten miles away from here. We'll find somewhere to stay and then get you something to eat." I nodded again, resting my head against the window once more.

Getting through security on this side of the Channel seemed to take no time at all. I was sure that playing on vampiric beauty had something to do with that. Well, there was no way that we'd gotten through like everyone else. I didn't even have a passport for crying out loud. Which begged the question, how the hell were we supposed to get to America if none of us had passports?

"I know what you're thinking." Emmett said quietly, smiling at me in a mirror. "Which is why we need to stop off in London on the way through." He was being cryptic again and I hated it. The both of them had the ability to piss me off in that way and I hated it.

Around twenty minutes later, Jasper pulled over. I opened my eyes to see that we were outside a small hotel. Looking at the two of them , it was clear that they were coming up with something. Something I wouldn't be privy to at the moment. They didn't want to stress me out any more than I had to be. I really hated being treated like such a child. Yeah, sure, Emmett had a hundred years on me and Jasper was born something like two hundred years ago, but still, give me a little credit here.

Jasper climbed out of the car, slamming the door closed and giving me a look that said 'behave' through the glass. I rolled my eyes, unsure and not really caring if he could see me through the glass. Emmett chuckled and I glared at him through the seat.

"I know it's annoying, but we're trying to make sure that you're safe." He sighed, turning in the front seat to face me. "Just like we promised your parents we would." I looked out of the window, not wanting to talk about that. "Edward, we've done a shit job of looking after you these last four years-"

"That's not your fault." I argued, knowing full well that it wasn't down to Emmett or Jasper that they weren't ever there. Aro and the rest of the Volturi had realised how close the three of us were and had continuously kept us apart after my parents had been killed.

"That's not the point." He replied softly, shaking his head. "We know that we should have put up more of a fight to stay with you. But we didn't. And that's something that eats at the both of us every day. If we'd fought a little harder to stay with you, maybe you wouldn't have been locked up like you were. Maybe you'd be where you're supposed to be right now. I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty because this is in no way your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" I whispered quietly, knowing he would hear me and he shook his head, unable to answer me.

"Come on." He opened the door next to him, slamming it closed before I could register what was happening. The door next to me opened and I climbed out, seeing Jasper standing on the doorstep of the hotel. He waved us in and I knew that he'd managed to get us a room.

He waited for us at the doorway, falling into step on the right side of me while Emmett stayed on my left. Why did I feel like something on show?

"This way." Jasper led us over to an elevator that was already open and waiting for us when we walked up to it. Climbing in Jasper hit the appropriate button and we started to move.

Having the two of them standing either side of me made me feel like they weren't really my friends anymore. They were there to protect me and nothing more. And I hated it. I didn't want two vampiric bodyguards. I wanted my two best friends. The only two that knew the real me. The ones that had taught me practically everything I knew. The only ones that had fought tooth and nail to get me out from the clutches of Aro and the others in the guard.

The ones that had rescued me. And not because of a promise they'd made to my parents. But because they were my friends.

After the elevator arrived at our floor, Jasper led us down a corridor to our room. We would all be sharing one room, although I would be the only one to be sleeping at all. Of course, the other two didn't sleep. They would spend the time I was unconscious coming up with a plan of action that would get us out of the limelight and away from the Volturi.

And as usual, I wouldn't get a say in what happened.

Story of my life.

Settling into one of the chairs in the room, I scanned it, not overly impressed with the décor. It was a little outdated and so very _human_. But then again, I don't think they had any idea there was a chance that any of their guests would be anything other than human.

"I'm going to get Edward something to eat." Jasper said quietly as though he was going to order something as a human would. I wasn't too fond of the way vampires would objectify humans. As though they were nothing more than our prey. Which is what they were, but in actual fact, they were sentient beings with a consciousness on a level with our own – though they were blithely ignorant to the dangers around them. No. They weren't just food. "I'll be back in half an hour."

He looked at me, telling me with one look to behave. As though I'd do anything else. What the hell was I going to do? I was a seventeen year old vampire, in a country I've never visited before, knowing nothing about the area, the people, whatever and plus the fact I had a gargantuan vampire sitting between the door and myself.

Emmett could stop me in a fraction of a second and we all knew that he would.

Jasper left the room and Emmett stood up, walking over to the door and locked it. I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned around, clearly stating that if something wanted to get through there, it wasn't going to be human. The door being locked would most likely make no difference whatsoever.

"Can't be too careful." He shrugged, sitting back down where he had been, eyes on me. "Humans get nosy."

"And the only humans that are likely to come up here are the staff. They have keys to the rooms, Emmett." I rolled my eyes, wondering how I, the one held captive for four years, could know this and Emmett whom had been free to wander all he liked could not. "I think the only way to keep them out is to hang the 'do not disturb' sign."

His brow furrowed for a moment before he glanced to the side, noticing the sign that lay on the table next to where he was sat. He quickly crossed the room, unlocked the door and hung the sign outside. He turned back to me, locking the door again, a questioning smirk on his face. I just shook my head and looked out of the window.

"Edward-" He started but I shook my head, moving over to the bed and shedding the hoodie they'd managed to get for me.

I rested my head on the pillows, facing away from Emmett, closing my eyes and letting the exhaustion I was feeling take over my senses. "Wake me when Jasper gets back." I told Emmett and he let out a sigh behind me.

"Yes, Edward." His voice was breathy, as though he wasn't sure how to react to my change in demeanour. "Though with the way they've starved you, you won't need the wake up call."

He was right. Other than the girl the previous night, I hadn't fed for three and a half weeks. It had been Aro's plan to make me as weak as possible so that I wasn't able to prevent any of the plans he had from going ahead. It was clear that he planned to use what I had rights to by birth to ascertain something he would never come to through standing.

Power.

Yet, he wasn't too pleased when I refused outright to have anything to do with him when my parents died. Until I was eighteen, I was still a minor and vulnerable. Aro seeing this, took advantage of it, securing me in a room he knew I couldn't escape.

The first time I'd left that room in four years was when we'd escaped last night.

To say the world was a strange place was an understatement. I didn't really understand anything that happened around me. I didn't really know how to deal with seeing other individuals. The only ones I had seen were Jasper and Emmett – purely because no vampiric power or brute force could keep them away – and Aro, Marcus and Caius. Of course there were the guards that brought me meals and such, but they would come in with a human, leave and retrieve the body when I was finished.

I hated it.

But now, it felt like the same thing, just in a different room, with my friends instead of guards. How could things change so much and yet be exactly the same?

Slipping into sleep was something I'd always found surreal, even though it was a normal action for me. That tiny space of time when you're neither awake nor asleep. When it feels like you're suspended in mid-air and even the sound of a pin dropping or a slight movement could jolt you and you'd fall instantly.

"You sure he's going to be alright with that? I mean, it's miniscule." I heard Jasper ask, the question coming out as a gentle sigh and I could imagine him standing there, running hand through his hair, the other on his hip.

I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't want to know. I rolled over, letting out a breath and opening my eyes. They both smiled at me slightly before Jasper turned and went to the closet. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a young girl. She looked to be about nineteen and she had a mildly frantic look about her. It was as if she had realised that the young, beautiful man she had met a short while ago was anything but what she'd expected.

I felt my senses pique immediately. Her heart was thrumming loudly in her chest, her breathing, accelerated causing her scent to swirl around the room at a heightened pace. She moved slightly, glancing around the room. Everything she did increased the intensity of her scent, which to me was becoming irresistible.

I could feel Jasper sending calming waves towards her, the remnants reaching out to the corners of the room, affecting both Emmett and myself. It didn't calm the burn in my throat as I watched the girl. She visibly relaxed, her muscles not as tense underneath her frail skin and her heartbeat and breathing slowed down. He gently, slowly led her over to the bed towards me, keeping a hand on her shoulder as he walked.

She looked at me, a smile passing across her lips. I knew that I was attractive. I had been told so and heard it in the minds of the human girls in the city – when I'd had the freedom to come and go as I pleased – and various female vampires that lived within the castle in Volterra.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, Jasper and Emmett forgotten as they both slipped out of the room.

"Hi." She breathed, unabashedly looking me up and down. "I'm Danielle. What's your name?"

I didn't answer her, instead slowly tilted my head to one side, my eyes moving the pulse that echoed from the frail vein in her throat. I looked back up into her eyes. A clear grey that was tinted with excitement as she sat there. She had never done anything like this before and was imaging what her friends would say when she saw them, telling them about her endeavours the next day.

I motioned her to come towards me with a flick of my head and being the daft human she was, she obeyed, quickly and silently, drawing her legs up underneath her and crawling towards me. She sat down in front of me, so close that I could feel the warmth that seemed to pour out of her very pores.

She leaned towards me, her intentions of kissing me very clear in her mind. I moved my head at the last second, my nose skimming down her jaw line and throat. Just like I did with all my victims, I brushed my lips against the pulse point in her throat, feeling my teeth elongating as her scent swirled around me. Moving her hair back over her shoulder, I couldn't help the growl that bubbled in my throat as I sank my teeth into her supple flesh.

I closed my eyes, another growl bursting forth as her blood, her _life_ flowed down my throat, soothing the ever present burn that lingered there. She whimpered slightly, no doubt feeling the effects of the blood loss and the presence of venom that was beginning to run through her veins. She stilled in my arms as her heart began to slow and her breathing became shallow. She was nearly gone.

I didn't stop as her heart beat it's last, knowing that there was more blood in her veins and I was loathe to leave it. I needed it. I needed the strength if we were going to outrun the Volturi. I couldn't be weak. Yes, this girl had lost her life, but it was – as the humans so fondly labelled it – the food chain. What they didn't realise was that they were not in fact, at the top of it. Little did they realise that they were in fact prey themselves. Who knew how many animals this girl had eaten, knowing that it was alright because it was what she was meant to be eating.

How was this any different?

She got her nourishment from animals – well, she _did_ at least – and I got mine from her.

Draining her completely, I dropped her body on the floor, already feeling her turning cold without the succulent blood she'd needed to survive and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes.

I could feel my muscles strengthening as they soaked up the nourishment the blood had given me. It wouldn't be long before I needed to feed again, but we would be far from here when that happened. And I was sure that there were people coming and going from this town all the time. I'm sure we weren't the only ones using it as a through-point to Dover.

Jasper and Emmett re-entered the room, probably having heard her heart beat its last. Emmett picked up the body and moved towards the window that was present in the centre of one wall, curtains drawn of course, lest anyone see what was transpiring within the confines of the room. I heard the curtains being pulled back and the window sliding open. He deftly dropped to the ground three stories down, making a sound that would have been inaudible to human ears, even though he was made out of moving marble.

"How're you feeling?" Jasper asked, sitting down on the bed. "Better?"

I didn't open my eyes, but nodded slowly. "Much."

"Good." He fell back so that he was lying on the bed, his legs handing off the edge. "We're driving up to London tomorrow and then headed to Heathrow. Emmett knows of a place we can do that is out of the way and is in a place where the Volturi are likely to even _think_ about looking for us."

"Where?" I asked, my eyes opening slowly of their own accord. "In America?" He nodded, turning onto his side, resting his weight on his elbow, looking at me, his deep red eyes watching me, seeming to evaluate me as I sat there. "In Washington. It's a small town, around three thousand people. I know it's small but it's got cloud cover, like ninety per cent of the time and the fact that it's so small might work in our favour."

"How so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, failing to see the upside of living in a place with a population of three thousand. We wouldn't be able to feed off humans there. People would notice if others went missing. We'd have to live off the surrounding wildlife.

"Well, everybody in these places knows everyone else, right?" I shrugged, not really knowing about small places. "Well, from my experience, they do. So they're going to notice if someone other than us turns up, right?"

"I guess." I narrowed my eyes at him, still wary of his plan.

"And with your mind reading, we'll have a heads up as to who it is." He smirked at me and I couldn't fault him there. It was true. I'd know through the minds of the townspeople if there were others of our kind there.

I couldn't hold back the yawn that was building up and Jasper sat up, moving off the bed and sitting on the chair in the corner. "Get some sleep." His tone was quiet and calm but held a tone that I wouldn't and at the moment, really couldn't be bothered to argue with.

I rolled over onto my side, facing away from Jasper, although I could still feel him watching me. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall into the blissful nothingness that was sleep yet again.

But I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Characters and stuff are Stephenie Meyer's. They're not mine. Life sucks, I know.**_

_**Edward**_

Waking up the next morning, I couldn't help but feel slightly disorientated. Nothing was how I was used to it being. Everything was out of place. The smells were different and I could hear the heartbeats and minds of humans milling all around us.

Sitting up, the memories of the last day or so came flashing back and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Now if we could stay lost from the Volturi then I would be perfectly content with whatever came my way.

I couldn't help but wonder how we had managed to stay lost from them for these last few days as it was. I was sure that Demetri would have locked onto us by now.

"Morning," Looking over to the window, I saw Jasper sitting in the chair he had occupied last night. What were the chances he'd been sat there the whole time I was asleep? Very high actually.

"Morning," I sat up, stretching out, shaking the last remnants of sleep from my body. "Where's Emmett?"

"Hunting." He replied coolly, watching me. "He should be back soon. Then we can go."

"Where are we headed?" I asked, climbing off of the bed, stretching out my muscles completely.

"We're going to stop off in London quickly, then head to Heathrow." I raised a brow at him. Where or what the fuck was Heathrow? "It's an airport." Damn empath! "After that we'll stop of in Chicago, grab the stuff we'll need from the house and then Emmett knows of a small town in Washington where we can go."

Milling this around in my head, I came across one small problem that Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to think of when planning our journey. "Won't they be anticipating us going to Chicago?" I asked and was instantly bombarded with thoughts of agreement. "Why don't we head to Washington and then double back to Chicago at a later date? When they won't really be expecting us there."

He thought about my suggestion and from the way his thoughts were going, I could see he was agreeing with me.

Emmett returned a few minutes later and Jasper ran through what we had been talking about. Emmett also agreed that heading to Chicago would be reckless and endangering all three of us unnecessarily.

Of course their main worry and fixture was me and my safety but I couldn't help the worry I felt about the two of them.

If we were found no harm would come to me. Aro would ensure that. I was too precious to him to have his little minions damage me in any way. But he would have no qualms about tearing Emmett and Jasper apart because of their betrayal.

We left the hotel shortly afterwards and I noted the car Emmett climbed into wasn't the same one we'd left Italy in. But then again, I had been unconscious for that part of the journey. Who's to say that they didn't swap cars in France as well? Although I didn't approve of theft – as it no doubt was – I knew it was necessary to keep the three of us hidden for as long as possible.

The drive to London was long, seeing as we couldn't risk getting caught speeding by the police. Emmett was not subtle in his distaste for driving at human speeds, grumbling every so often at the 'slow humans' and their machines that could travel a lot faster than their current speed.

Jasper and I found the whole thing incredibly amusing.

Emmett . . . . did not.

We go into London in the early afternoon, Emmett navigating the confined streets with an ease that led me to believe he had been here numerous times before. It was entirely plausible. Just because I had been a prisoner, it didn't mean that he and Jasper had been.

Stopping outside a rather extravagant looking apartment block, Jasper jumped out of the car while Emmett and I waited for him to return with whatever it was he deemed necessary for our journey.

"You alright back there, Ed?" I scowled at the name and he chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, Ed_ward_." I rolled my eyes at him, gazing out of the tinted window of the car at the humans rushing past, going about their days, shoving each other out of the way to get to their desired destination. Their minds were filled with thoughts about mundane occasions such as upcoming meetings, school trips and calories.

What the fuck were calories?

"I need to feed before we get on the flight." Emmett nodded, glancing back at the building Jasper was now emerging from. The only difference was that now he was carrying a brown leather suitcase in his hand. My curiosity about Jasper's little secrets grew exponentially in those few seconds.

He climbed into the car, flicking it open and flicking through the various papers he had inside. He handed Emmett a large envelope before passing another back to me.

I opened it and several papers slid out. They all looked pretty official, but knowing Jasper, especially like I did, they weren't.

I sat flicking through them, finding a passport nestled in the centre. Opening it, I noticed that Jasper actually managed to include a photograph of me, as was required. _When the hell had he taken that?_ I couldn't remember _ever_ having my photograph taken, let alone one that met the regulations for a passport.

I decided I didn't want to know.

I scanned the small page, noting that it was indeed – and of course – a fake.

'_Anthony McCarty'_.

Apparently, I was going under Emmett's last name. I could hear in his mind that he was not pleased with the name Jasper had given him. Apparently, he was going under his younger brothers' name. _Emmanuel_. It seemed his brother had hated the name as well. At least, that's what Emmett's vague human memories give off.

It had that I had been born in Chicago and my correct birth-date but other than that it was fake. A very good fake, but a fake nonetheless. Humans and their machines wouldn't be able to tell the difference and that was main thing.

Jasper's alias was a mixture of his father's name and his mother's maiden name. _'Nathaniel Watson'_. We would just have to get used to it, I guess, considering we would be using these identities until my eighteenth birthday at least.

Arriving at the airport around an hour later, Japer went to get s our required ticked, while I needed to feed.

I figured that, though unsanitary and repulsive as it was, the restrooms would be the best place to corner someone. Emmett followed me in as I found one with only one occupant at the present time.

I knew it was reckless and I wouldn't have a lot of time, but I needed this or it wouldn't end well on the flight.

I didn't need to be a psychic to know that much.

The man that was washing his hands as I entered the small space was tall with dark hair. He looked to be in his late thirties and seemed in a rush, as though he was late for something.

I stood there in the doorway as he picked up his briefcase and started to exit the room.

He stopped when he saw me standing there, unmoving. He made to move around me but I stepped to the side, blocking his way.

_Stupid punk kid._ He made to shove me out of the way, thinking he could use his size and what strength he had over me based on my size compared to his, but I blocked his way again. He made to shove me out of the way again and I grabbed his arm with a grip that could have crushed his arm with a slight twitch of my fingers.

He let out a sharp gasp as I yanked him towards me, feeling my teeth elongating in the anticipation of a meal. He fought back, struggling slightly against the force of my grip as I plunged my teeth into his throat, his weak body no match for my superior strength.

The burn in my throat eased as his blood flowed down my throat, satiating my thirst. He stopped struggling as his life force left him and he breathed his last, his head slowly thumping to a stop.

I looked at Emmett as I dislodged my teeth from his neck, wondering how he was going to dispose of the body. We couldn't leave him here, knowing that they would find him before the day way out and Volturi would have no hesitations about who it was, locking onto our location as it would obviously be reported on the human news. I mean, a death in one of the busiest airports is not going to be left unnoticed.

Somehow, Emmett knew of a place to dispose of the body, so I left him to it. I turned around to face the mirrors as Emmett disappeared, making sure I didn't have any blood on my face. Nothing I had a few drops on my hands, I turned on the tap in front of me and placed my hand under the stream of water. The water turned slightly pink as it mixed with the blood of the man that was on my hand. I was glad there wasn't any on the floor or that would have been interesting to explain.

Suddenly a man rushed in, his mind frantic about something. "Raul, we're going to miss our-" He looked around quickly, noting that I was the only one in the restroom. "Excuse me, has someone else just left?" His accent wasn't English. I would guess Spanish.

"No." I shook my head, turning off the tap and grabbing a paper towel. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, my brother, Raul. We're going to miss our flight and I can't find him anywhere." He ran his hand through his hair and I could hear his heartbeat picking up pace as he stressed even more about the flight. Considering I now had fresh blood running through my veins, I was now thirsting for more. It didn't matter that I had had three humans in as many days, I was still recovering from the starving Aro had put me through and my body was trying to satiate itself through feeding as much as possible. Not a good idea in an airport, but hey, what are you gonna do? "Maybe he is already over by the gate." He turned and left the room quickly, which was probably best for him. Otherwise he most probably wouldn't have left at all.

_Be careful Edward._ I heard Jasper's warning as he walked towards where I was. _Your grasp is slipping._

"I'm fine." I growled and he chuckled both out loud and in his mind. _If you say so. I'm still going to step in if I feel the need to, though._

_What the hell is with all the babying?_ I rolled my eyes, exiting the restroom and meeting Jasper outside, suddenly glad that I was the mind-reader and not Jasper.

"Where's Emmett?" He looked behind me, confused as to why I was on my own.

"Disposing of my dinner." I smirked at him and he nodded, turning away from me.

"Right." I turned to see Emmett walking towards us quickly and Jasper relaxed a little. What was with the two of them today? "We've got a layover in New York, which the woman at the desk said would probably be around an hour or so."

"So, what, it's here to New York and then New York to Washington?" He nodded, answering my question. Why couldn't they just have one straight flight from here to there? Humans are complicated. Majorly complicated.

"When are we boarding?" Emmett grabbed one of the tickets, looking at it, looking at Jasper when he saw that it didn't actually say the time of the flight.

"Half an hour." He replied solemnly and the two of them looked at each other for a long moment. I debated leaving the two of them to their little moment, but then I figured they would just freak out over where I'd gone.

We made our way over to our terminal, one of them on either side of me the whole way there. I sat down at they sat either side of me, as I was anticipating. It was getting tiresome already. I knew why they were doing it, and I should be more grateful, but I was being watched all the time and it was getting to me. It felt like I wasn't really free at all. I was just as much of a captive as I had been in Volterra, only I could move around more now.

I was being selfish and I knew it, but I couldn't help the feelings running through me.

Jasper was looking at me, an eyebrow raised, no doubt questioning my torrent of emotions. I studiously ignored his gaze, watching the humans as they bustled about trying to fill in the time before their flights by purchasing overly expensive items that they could buy for half the price anywhere else.

Seeing a shop that did catch my eye I stood up, making my way towards it.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after me, sounding confused and anxious about me going off on my own.

"Smith's. Wanna come?" I rolled my eyes, continuing my walk towards the small shop.

I knew that Jasper wanted to follow me into the shop upon hearing Emmett's, _"Let him go, Jazz."_ It was obvious that he was going to be following my every movement in the shop and I couldn't help but let it get to me. Maybe Jasper was aggravated enough for it to feed through to me. Or maybe he was just antsy. Wouldn't surprise me with Jazz.

I saw a couple of books I would have liked to buy for the flight over there, but knew that there was little chance we would have the money to buy them. I wouldn't fritter away what money we did have on things I didn't really need.

Making my way back out of the store, I saw that Jasper and Emmett were standing. We made our way through to where we needed to be to board our flight. Considering the only time I had ever done this was when I was a baby, I had no idea what I was doing. Jasper and Emmett knew because they had been all over the world while I was locked up in Volterra.

As it turned out, the boarding process and the flight itself weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be. Of course I was sandwiched between Emmett and Jasper, not having anywhere to go for the next ten hours or so. As the flight wore on, I felt myself getting tired and apparently I wasn't the only one. The humans around us were flattening out their chairs, turning them into makeshift beds. I hadn't really taken any notice of the layout of the plane, but it was clear that this particular one was used regularly for overnight flights.

Taking a blanket and pillow from the hostess, I flattened my seat out and covered myself over, wanting to block everything out. I could hear Jasper and Emmett chuckling at the way I was, but I honestly couldn't give a flying fuck. I wasn't the only one around that was sleeping for once as I had been all my life.

They too found themselves having to request a blanket and pillow to settle down for 'sleep' lest they attract attention from the staff. It would be weird if they were the only ones that didn't sleep, yet were still as awake when they got off the plane as when they got on.

It took me pointing that out, but I don't think they really cared.

Considering I slept for quite a while, the flight passed quickly and I found Jasper shaking me awake, trying to wake me up, explaining that the pilot was saying to return seats to the upright position and all that.

I must have fallen asleep again on the flight from New York to Seattle because the next thing I know, I'm being woken up in the same way. I personally wanted to tell the pilot and the plane staff to fuck the hell off and let me sleep, but I couldn't be rude like that. So I just grumbled to myself and righted my seat, earning chuckles from Jasper and Emmett. Glaring at the both of them they shut up. Clearly there were upsides to the instant reaction thing I had going on here.

Could come in useful.

Jasper and I waited outside the airport for Emmett to rent a car. Considering we were staying in the country this time and not going to be abandoning it somewhere, we had decided that the legal route of obtaining a car would be the best way to go. He came back around with a tinted window Volvo SUV thing. Rolling my eyes at the car, Jasper and I climbed it. As usual, I was sat in the back. It felt as though I was being chauffeured everywhere.

"So what's this place called, anyway?" I asked, wanting to at least know the name of the place that would be my home for as long as we could pull off.

"Forks." Emmett replied and I knew my face now held a 'WTF' look. "I know, the name leaves a lot to be desired, but it's small, overcast the majority of the time, so we don't have to worry about the sun most of the time. Like I said, we might be noticed coming in but working in our favour, so will anyone else. So if we are tracked there, you'll be able to pick it up in the humans' minds. I mean, they're sticklers for a little gossip and excitement, right?"

I couldn't argue with him there. It would be easy for us to track down if there were any newcomers other than ourselves to the town.

"How long till we're there?" I asked, resting my head on the window.

"Around three and a half to four hours at human speed." Emmett smirked at me. Right, cut that time in half and we'll get the actual time we'll get there.

Whatever, I just wanted to stop travelling and get there already.

. . . . . . . .

Waking up I was assaulted by sunlight. Squinting against the light I could help but think that what Emmett had said was bullshit. Mostly cloud covered my ass.

It was obvious we were in Forks, considering I was lying on a bed rather than in the back of the car. Climbing out of bed, I heard Jasper and Emmett moving around and talking quietly downstairs. Padding my way through the house, I found my way into the kitchen, looking at all the fixtures and furnishings that came with the house.

It wasn't an enormous place, but then again for three of us, two of whom didn't sleep and none of us eating anything, all we really needed was a base camp to settle. I found Jasper and Emmett sitting at a small table in the kitchen, pouring over some forms and documents.

"What's all that?" I asked, coming to stand behind Emmett.

"Your registration for school." Jasper explained without looking up.

"Whoa, what?" I took a step back, holding my hands up, my gaze flicking between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Unfortunately, it's gotta be done." Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair. "People are going to know that we've moved in and they're going to see you. They're going to wonder why you're not in school and ask questions."

"What about you guys?" I asked and they shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that one.

"Unfortunately, you look seventeen." Jasper shook his head, a sign saying that he didn't see any other way around it.

"That might be because I _am_ seventeen." I shot back, earning a look off of Jasper _and_ Emmett. "Well, I am."

I turned around wondering when the hell people actually decided my life would be run for me. I made my way upstairs flopping down on the bed, letting out a growl of frustration. Was it so much to ask for a little freedom?

"Jazz, calm down." I heard Emmett murmur quietly downstairs. I could feel the anxiety and frustration coming off of Jasper and it wasn't doing anything except fuel my own. Some screwed up shit. "You forget, we might _look_ like teenagers but he actually _is_ a teenager. I don't like it either but we've got to let him have a little bit of freedom."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Jasper chuckled as I let out a breath. Just because they were talking about it, didn't mean it was actually going to happen.

"Since I realised that though we just want him safe, it's gotta be hard on Ed. I mean, he's gone from being prisoner to being watched all the time, which if you think about it, isn't much better. He needs a little time to breathe, to find out who he is. To grow before . . . well, before he can't anymore."

_Before my body stops growing, he means, _I thought dully to myself. I didn't want to be stuck in the house. I wanted to be able to walk free for a while. There was an enormous wood surrounding the house, just sitting there. I'd never actually been able to wander through the woods at all. I know it's something others wouldscoff at, but when you've never had the chance, it's something you have to do.

Slipping on my shoes, I leapt nimbly out the window, hearing Jasper and Emmett shouting after me.

"I'll be fine!" I shouted back to them, although none of us needed the volume.

_We don't know what's out there, Edward. We're not going to risk you._

"I'll be fine." I repeated at a regular tone, turning away from the house. "I just need a little time to myself. If something comes at me I'll run, I promise."

"Alright." Jasper sighed. I swear, one of these days he's going to turn into a mother hen. Wouldn't surprise me. I knew that they wouldn't follow me, because they would know I'd know instantly. Their thoughts became quieter the further into the woods I ventured.

I couldn't help but smile at the surrounding trees. Yes, I sound like a child, but I've spent my entire life in a city. I've never seen vegetation like this before and if Aro has his way, I never will. Thankfully, I'm away from him now. _That reminds me, ask Emmett and Jasper why they think Demetri hasn't caught up with us yet._

_Bloodsucker!_

_Leech!_

I froze upon hearing the volatile thoughts that seemed to all mill together into one hateful cohesive whole.

_Just a few steps forward. That's all._

What was a few steps forward?

I didn't want to take that chance.

_Sam, what are we waiting for?_

_He's on Cullen land. As per the treaty we cannot cross._

_But he's _right there_._

_Paul! I said no. The treaty was made by our forefathers and we will honour it. We will keep an eye on the leech. If he crosses at any point, we can have him._

Who did they think they were calling a leech? It was clear they didn't know I could hear what they were thinking. It appeared that whatever, whoever these people were, they were also telepathic. Able to communicate to each other through their thoughts. But it seemed that they couldn't hear mine. Strange.

I turned to the side, hearing the grumbles of one of the minds and I surmised that I must be walking away from this 'line' they were talking about. A line they were not allowed to cross? I wondered what would happen if they did.

I continued walking along this invisible line, using their grumbles and silent encouragements to guide me. I was playing a dangerous game, I know, but it wasn't as though there was anything else to do with my time.

I was enjoying tormenting the mental voice I had come to realise was Paul when I crossed a scent. One that was sweet and calming at the same time.

There were vampires here.

From the scents I could discern it seemed as though there were two of them.

I turned away from the strange mental voices and their invisible line, facing in the direction the scent drifted off in. I didn't bother listening to the other voices anymore, focused on finding the vampires that had already made this tiny town their home.

I knew that it was a stupid idea but I moved away from the line, following the scent that was still fairly fresh. A couple of hours old at the most.

Walking slowly, I followed the scent for what must have been around half an hour when it started getting stronger. There was another one joined with it now, the same distinct vampiric scent yet different to the first one. Although I knew that if I found these two and they turned out to be hostile, I was outnumbered, but that didn't stop me from being curious.

My mother had always said I was too curious for my own good. When they were still alive and I was free to roam as I wished, I would wander round the castle, attempting to find whatever secrets I could about the ancient building.

It had gotten me into trouble a fair few times as well.

As the scents grew stronger, I knew that I should leave them be. Go back to the house and tell Emmett and Jasper about my discovery, but something of that small boy inside me wanted to know what was going on before I told anyone else. I wanted to know the secrets and have them all to myself for a little while before everyone else found out.

The trees parted suddenly and I was met with what looked like someone's garden. The scents were strong in the air, permeating everything around the enormous white house that was situated in the middle of the clearing in front of me. There were all sorts of flowers here and it was clear that whoever owned this house, had meticulous gardening skills. Probably didn't have anything else to fill their time with.

"_Carlisle", _I froze at the voice flittering through my head and meeting my ears at the same time. It was female, loving and gentle. Something I hadn't heard since my mother. "_I think we have a visitor."_

"_What?"_ The answer was male, the same gentle tone about him, but slightly more on alert than the female.

"_In the garden_." _Shit!_ Now the question was, did I run like hell and get back to the house where Emmett and Jasper were no doubt going absolutely nuts because I'd asked them for time on my own or did I run the risk of being torn to shreds but a pair of vampires.

_Too late._

The door to the back of the house opened and a blonde man stepped outside. He had a curious expression on his face, probably wondering who the hell I was and what I wanted.

The woman stepped out after him. She was small, delicate. Her hair was a reddish colour, much like my own and I couldn't help but freeze. She looked like my mother.

But that wasn't possible.

My mother had been dead for the last four years.

"Are you okay, there?" The man called, making his way over to me. His pace was quick enough to give away that he wasn't human, but it was obvious he was trying not to startle me. Too late for that one. He stopped in front of me and I could finally get a look at him. He was pale, but then again that was a given for our kind. We weren't really big on tans. His hair was an extremely pale blonde . . . platinum I think it's called. But his eyes were golden, giving away that he was one of the 'vegetarian' vampires I'd heard about before.

_A born vampire?_

"Yeah, I am." I nodded answering his unspoken question.

"I'm sorry." _Shit! Good one, Edward. They don't know you're a mind reader and you're already answering their thoughts. Great!_

"I, um . . ." What the hell is wrong with me. "Have no idea what I was going to say." I shrugged lightly and he chuckled.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked, gesturing towards the house. I shrank back slightly, wondering whether I could trust these two or not. His face fell slightly and the woman's thoughts hit me swiftly.

_The poor thing looks terrified of us. I wonder if he's all on his own._

"It's okay." She smiled at me. "You can come in. It's alright." Could I really trust them? I didn't sense anything or hear anything untoward in their mind, but then again, that can change pretty quickly, can't it?

I nodded slowly, trying to come up with some way out of here if things decided to take a turn for the worse. I knew that I should have turned tail and run right there but it was something about the two of them that stopped me from doing just that. Some part of me, deep down knew that they wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't sure where it came from, but it was there.

"I'm Carlisle." The man introduced himself before gesturing to the woman who was still waiting for the two of us to approach, which we did at human speed. "And this is my wife, Esme." _Wife? That's one I've not heard before_.

"Edward." I didn't see the point in giving out my fake name to these two. Those aliases were for the human world and its technology. Vampires tended to shy away from that which involved the evolving world, preferring to stick to what they knew.

The two of them led me into their living room. Their house was spacious, airy and light. Nothing like the walls of Volterra, which were dark and dank, giving away that it was not all as it seemed living inside. In this house, you would never have thought that vampires were living here.

"So where are you from, Edward?" Esme asked, a friendly smile on her face.

"Originally, I'm from Chicago, but I've spent most of my life in Italy." Carlisle's brow furrowed slightly and I wondered if he knew who I was.

"Where in Italy?" She didn't seemed phased about where I was held captive.

"Volterra." Her smile faded slightly but she recovered quickly.

"You were a member of the Volturi?"

"No." I shook my head quickly, hoping that idea got out of their heads quickly. "I wasn't there of my own free will."

"Edward Masen." Carlisle breathed slowly, his eyes glued to me. Esme sucked in a little breath at the words. I nodded slowly, looking up at him. "How did you get out?"

"I'm not entirely sure." I admitted, shrugging and shaking my head slightly. "It was two of my friends that helped me get out."

"Are they here?" I nodded.

"A small house . . . . I'm not sure how far away." I shook my head, not knowing how far I had walked.

"I'm sure they're pretty worried about you." She smiled at me kindly and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think they are." I had to agree with that one. I think they'd been worried about me as soon as I'd turned around earlier. Who knows what they were doing at the moment. "I guess I'd better get going."

"Of course." She stood up, moving towards me. She tentatively wrapped her arms around me, giving me the first hug I'd received since my parents had died. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but I wrapped my arms around her as well, showing my gratitude. "You can always come to us. I know that probably sounds strange, considering we're strangers, but it's true. The same goes for your friends."

"Thank you."

After saying a few more goodbyes and thank you's I found myself making my way back through the forest, knowing the way back to the house even though I hadn't been paying attention to where I'd been putting my feet on the way through.

I saw the house just before I saw Jasper standing there just outside pacing. You'd think he was some worried parent or something.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" He growled as he saw me approaching. "What the fuck happened to you? Scratch that! I don't wanna fucking know! What the hell happened to 'I'll be back in a little while'?"

"What are you, Jasper? My fucking mother?" I snapped back, getting pissed with his over protectiveness. "I wanted to be alone, alright? What don't you get? I haven't been able to be by myself for the last four years, so excuse me for wanting a little privacy for once!"

"Edward, it's too dangerous at the moment." He seethed, running his hands through his hair.

"What are going to do? Fucking ground me? You're not my father, Jasper. Stop trying to be." I pushed past him, all thoughts of telling him and Emmett about Esme and Carlisle erased from my mind.

Here I thought that being out of Volterra meant that my sentence was over. But all it seems is that I've traded one prison for another.

When will it ever fucking end?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. I just like to take her characters and put them in distressing situations.**_

**_A couple of you have asked and I can tell you that the majority of the story will be in Edward's point of view. Bella's will be included sporadically, but not too often. Hope you're not too put off by that but that's the way the story is._**

_**Edward**_

When I woke up the next morning, my mood was still as foul as it had been the previous night. I rolled over, starting slightly when I saw Jasper sitting over by the window in what was obviously my bedroom. He and Emmett didn't need places to sleep, considering the action wasn't available to the two of them.

"Good morning." He said softly, not turning to look at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, still slightly – well no, make that majorly – confused.

"I wanted to talk to you before you had a chance to run off again." I rolled my eyes. Are we still on that?

"Don't be that way, Edward." He sighed, sounding slightly like an authoritative figure. I couldn't help it though, he just wasn't to me. He was Jasper, my friend. Although in the eyes of the human world he was Nathaniel, my cousin and one of my guardians. "You know why Emmett and I worried when you disappeared last night. We didn't have a clue where you went. I mean, what if there had been other vampires around-"

"There are." I stated, wondering where the hell that had come from. I had meant to wait until the three of us were together before telling the two of them about Carlisle and Esme.

"What?" He stood up, his eyes going wide as he stared at me, shocked. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"There are other vampires around." I explained, sitting up, resting against the pillows behind me. "They live in a house through the woods. There are two of them."

"Emmett." Emmett was in the room before I could even blink and I realised he must have been waiting for Jasper to call him in here. There was no doubt he had heard what I had said. No privacy in a house of vampires.

"What the hell, Edward?" He stood on the other side of my bed, practically boxing me in. I guess it was a good thing I'd gotten over the claustrophobia whilst in Italy, right? "Are you saying that you've met other vampires?" I nodded slowly, not wanting the retribution that was sure to reign down at my admission. "How could you be so stupid, Edward?"

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, running my hand down my face, sitting up and resting my elbows on my knees. I ran my hands through my hair, curling my fingers and tugging on the ends loosely. Somehow, it always reminded me of my mother when I did that. That small action would take me back to when I was a little boy and couldn't sleep through a thunderstorm. She would allow me to curl up in her lap and she would hum to me, a gentle tune whilst running her fingers through my hair.

It made me miss her all the more.

"He's right, Edward." Jasper closed his eyes and I felt him trying to calm himself down. I wasn't sure how that was going. I didn't want to ask. "It was incredibly stupid and reckless of you to find them."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"That's not the point." Emmett was seething. I'd never seen him that angry before and I didn't really care for it. "You shouldn't have been out there on your own."

"I told you we shouldn't have let him go." Jasper wasn't even looking at me. He was staring at Emmett, who was staring straight back.

"Well, he's not going again." That was it.

Were they really going to stand there and talk about me like I wasn't there? How much more degrading could you get? I can understand discussing my actions while I was out of the house or asleep – which was aggravating in itself – but speaking as though I wasn't even in the vicinity pissed me off.

"Hello!" Startling them both, they looked down at where I was sitting on my bed. "_He_ is here! _He_ can hear you and _he_ is going to do whatever the hell he wants to!" I glared at the both of them, getting off of the bed and pushing my way past Jasper. I pulled on a t-shirt, turning to face the two of them again. "What are you two planning to do, huh? Keep me locked in the house until I turn eighteen? Watch every little thing I do? Because if you do, you're no better than Aro."

Seething at the two of them and knowing that I had dealt a low blow I stormed downstairs and out of the door. I ran a few feet into the woods before launching myself into one of the sturdier looking trees surrounding me.

I knew it was wrong of me to go off on the two of them considering all they had done for me. They had released me from an imprisonment I had done nothing to deserve. They had granted me my freedom by risking their own lives. I knew that if we had been caught escaping or even if we were caught now, no harm would come to me. I was too valuable to Aro for him to hurt me. But Jasper and Emmett. They would be torn apart and burned right in front of me. Just like . . .

"Edward." I turned to face the two of them who were sitting across from me in another tree. "Look, we're sorry man. We didn't mean to make you feel like that, but you telling us that you'd met two other vampires that may or may not have connections with the Volturi scares the shit out of us. What if they did? The Volturi could be on their way here right now and we wouldn't have a clue."

"They're not." I shook my head, leaning against the trunk of the tree and resting my chin on one of my knees. "Their names are Carlisle and Esme. I didn't get what their last name was but they're married. It seems that they just want to stay away from anything like that."

"But how do you know they were being honest?" Jasper sounded as though he was practically pleading with me to answer his question.

"They didn't know that I'm a mind reader, let's put it that way." I closed my eyes, taking in the scents around me.

"I want to meet them." Emmett stated simply and I knew there would be no swaying either of them on this subject. "Now."

"Alright." I sighed, jumping down from the tree, hearing the slight thuds of Jasper and Emmett landing behind me. "You've got to follow me, though. There's some kind of line in the woods that apparently we're not allowed to cross. Something like that, anyway. I'm not entirely sure. I wanted to ask Carlisle and Esme about it."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked, stopping next to me on the porch by the back of the house.

"We'll the less than friendly thoughts of whoever was on the other side of the line kind of gave that away. Don't say anything!" I stopped the two of them going off on another tirade at me, making me feel like even more of a child. It wasn't bad enough that I felt like I was a misbehaving child, grounded and not allowed to see his friends. They didn't have to add to that.

I dressed quickly, meeting Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen. We started out on the same route I had taken the previous day. The two of them were following me closely, keeping an eye out for anything that was likely to jump out at us.

I stopped as a vile smell struck me, making me almost double over. Jasper and Emmett had the same reaction so I knew it wasn't something up with me.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett choked out, waving a hand in front of his face. I shook my head. I hadn't smelled that yesterday and we were right where I had been the previous day when the voices started in my head. We were close to the line we weren't supposed to cross.

Turning away from the direction the smell was coming from, I started running towards where I knew Esme and Carlisle's house was. Jasper and Emmett caught up quickly, their minds filled with confusion over my sudden departure. They followed without question though, trusting that I knew where I was going.

Just like the day before, the clearing appeared in front of me and I stopped. The others stopped behind me, their eyes going wide at the garden in front of them.

I took a breath, making my way across the garden towards the house. Esme had the door open before I was halfway across the garden, her smile wide and kind as she saw the three of us approaching.

"Hello, Edward." She stepped back from the door, allowing us to enter. "I'm guessing these are the friends you mentioned yesterday." I nodded, glancing at the two of them.

"Yeah, this is Emmett and Jasper." I gestured to the two of them, who were now gaping at me for giving Carlisle and Esme our real names. "The fake names were just to get us in the country unnoticed."

"And stay unnoticed!" Jasper seethed, earning a disapproving look from Esme. She reminded me of a mother that could command respect from anyone no matter their age. Apparently it was true, though.

"Jasper," she shook her head, her tone laced with disappointment. "You can't seriously be angry at Edward for telling the truth. Don't you believe it would be better for Carlisle and I – as the only other vampires in the area – to know the truth about the three of you from the start? Or would you rather lie to us only to have us find out the truth – which we will have done, so don't argue," _Damn, she's only known him like two minutes and she knows Jazz already. _I had to agree with Emmett's current thoughts. Esme had Jasper down to a T already. "And ruin the trust Carlisle and I would have built up in you?"

"Well . . ." he looked between Emmett and me. Emmett just sat there and grinned at him while gave him a smirk and shrugged. It was all him. He turned back to Esme, who was sitting there with a knowing smile on her lips, hands folded over one knee. Clearly a habit brought through from her human years.

"I thought so." She sounded slightly smug as Jasper sat there, his mouth hanging slightly open as he floundered for something to say.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, looking around for the friendly, blonde-haired vampire. Surely he would be here.

"He's at the hospital?" _Doing what? What could he possibly be doing there? _"He's a doctor there." _Huh_? "I know it seems strange, a vampire helping human patients, bleeding and sick, but it's what he loves. He was born to help people, in every way. Everywhere we've gone in the world, he has helped people. It's his calling. He should be home soon. He's just about to finish up his shift."

"Shut your mouth, Jazz." I told him quickly and he did so without thinking about it. I had been slightly mean there and used the tone that always got a response. The tone that reminded the both of them subconsciously of who I was. It was mean, but hey, I don't get to do it often. I'm going to take my chance while I've got it. "Esme, I was wondering if you could explain something to me."

"What's that, dear?" She turned to me with a wide smile on her face, her eyes gentle and soft. Favourite, Jasper's thoughts made me grin and feel slightly smug.

"On the way here today, there was . . . I don't know how to put it . . . um, something smelled as though it was rotting and had been hurled through a pig sty numerous times and yesterday, in the same spot, I heard voices that were urging me closer to some kind of line?" It came out as a question. "I was wondering if you could explain a little. If you know, that is."

"It seems like you've had an encounter with the wolves." She replied solemnly, not liking this topic at all. Through her mind's eye I saw images of wolves reaching approximately ten feet tall.

"_Merda_." The word came out of my mouth before I could stop it and Esme's brow furrowed. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the images, but now that I knew what it was that had been following me yesterday, I was slightly on edge.

_She does know about the whole telepathy thing, right?_ I shook my head slowly and Jasper let out a breath, turning to face Esme again. "Edward has something he needs to tell you." He smirked smugly at me and I distinctly got the feeling he was trying to get me in trouble. Why did I feel like I was six years old again?

"Thank you, Jasper." I replied sarcastically as Esme looked between the two of us, clearly confused. "I was going to get round to it." _I just made it happen faster. _"Shut up." It came out of my throat as a growl and his eyebrows shot up, nearly disappearing into his hairline. I stared at him, unblinking as he sat there watching me closely. He let out a breath, turning to face Esme, who was still sitting there, watching the two of us with interest and confusion etched on her face. It looked like she could use the trick of a telepath.

"What did Jasper mean, Edward?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, her golden eyes imploring. ""What did you have to tell me?"

"I, um . . . you know how some vampires have gifts?" She nodded, her brow furrowing further. "Well, I have one. I'm a telepath." A look of surprise morphed in her expression. "I meant to say something yesterday, you know, to make sure that the two of you knew. I just . . . didn't know how to bring it up."

"Thank you for telling me." She smiled at me, sweet and maternal and it made my heart ache. I hadn't seen anyone look at me that way for years and sometimes, it was all I wanted in life.

A mother's hug.

A mother's love.

"Carlisle will definitely be intrigued." She smirked, her eyes glinting slightly with some sort of hidden message. Her thoughts were flitting through visions of Carlisle and another vampire with slightly olive skin and dark hair. They were talking about gifts and being able to foretell them in humans. Strange. "He's always been interested in gifts. Sort of a secret passion."

"He'll have a field day with these two, then." Emmett chuckled from where he was relaxed in the corner. Jasper and I both glared daggers at him, not really caring for his laughter at our expense.

"What do you mean?" She looked at Jasper, slightly wary. After all, she had just found out that one of the three strangers – because though I had met her before, I was still essentially, a stranger – was a telepath. And now she had just heard that there might not be something completely right with another one of them.

"Telepath." Emmett pointed at me, smirking. "Empath." He pointed to Jasper, who nodded slightly. "I can't win."

"I'm sure you could if you tried." She giggled slightly, a sound that seemed a little adolescent for Esme.

"Don't give him ideas, please." Jasper moaned, running his hands through his hair as we all laughed.

"Um, I don't mean to be the party pooper here, but would you mind explaining about the wolves?" I asked and Esme gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Of course. When Carlisle and I first came here almost a century ago, we didn't realise that there was a tribe Quileute's living just down the road." She started to explain and I knew that, like me, Jasper and Emmett were hanging off every syllable. "We were out in the woods, hunting and they, sort of, ambushed us. They wanted us to leave and never come back. It was only after a lot of negotiating, Carlisle and the Quileute leader, Ephraim Black, managed to draw up the treaty. We cannot cross onto their land and they cannot cross onto ours. It doesn't matter if there's another vampire in the vicinity, if it's on our side of the treaty line, they are not allowed to cross."

"That's why they didn't attack me yesterday." She nodded, something in her expression. I wanted to say worry, but why would she be worrying about someone she's known for less than a day. Could it be because she knew who I was and what I was worth?

Make's me sound like a goddamn possession, doesn't it?

Maybe that is all I am.

A prize to be passed around from vampire to vampire.

"I don't understand when you mentioned wolves, though." Jasper caught her attention, pulling us out of the small moment we'd been having. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something within Esme that I hadn't felt for a long time. "It doesn't sound as though there are any wolves around."

"But there are." She smirked, slyly. "They're just not wolves all the time." In her mind, she ran through the times she had seen the wolves appear. Each and every time, there would be a boy standing there, looking no older – if not younger – than myself, and in the next second he would begin to shake and it was as though watching him burst out of his skin, an enormous wolf taking his place.

"Werewolves." She nodded and Emmett blew out a long whistle. "I thought Caius had hunted all werewolves to extinction."

"Not all of them." I nodded slowly, knowing that she was obviously right considering it was running through her mind this very instant.

"What would they do if we crossed the line?" Emmett sat forward in his chair, his gaze resting on me. He knew what a stickler I was for curiosity. Trust me, Emmett. This is one place I would not be investigating.

"They'd kill you." She responded simply, a warning to the three of us. One we would most definitely be listening to.

"Okay, no crossing the line." I nodded, glancing at the other two, who nodded their cooperation as well. "Would you be able to show us where it is?"

"Of course." She grinned at me and the smile that appeared on my face seemed to do so of its own accord. "I must say, I'm surprised you've made it this far without being found." She looked mildly impressed and yet concerned with this small fact.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that." I turned to the other two, watching them carefully, thoughts and all. "How come Demetri hasn't followed us out here? I mean, it's not as though he'd take too long finding us."

"It's kind of hard for him at the moment." I narrowed my eyes at Emmett, wondering what the hell he was on about. "He's dead." I felt my jaw drop as Jasper nodded. "Before we grabbed you, we cornered Demetri. We knew that he was going to be a problem when we got you out, so he was the first thing that had to go."

I remembered how unique and exact his gift was. It should have occurred to me that he was no longer alive if he hadn't been following us. Using his gift he could pinpoint an individual's location – human or vampire – and determine where they were headed. It would have been no surprise to him that we were travelling to England. After that it might have been a bit more problematic for him because of the possibilities for travel. But that being said, he could have located us in the middle of the English Channel and known we would be arriving at Dover.

He would have reached the country a lot faster by air than we had by water.

"It doesn't matter now." Jasper shook his head, a calming wave steadying my rushing thoughts. "He's gone. You're free. He can't find us. That's all that matters."

"So are any of you going to be attending the school?" Esme asked, looking around at the three of us. "You all look young enough to attend."

"Edward is." Jasper replied instantly and I looked at him.

"Uh, that was never agreed." I shot back and he narrowed his eyes at me. _Too late now. We sent the forms off before you woke this morning. _"You did what? Why? Why would you do that?" _Because._ "Not an answer."

"Hey." Emmett called, breaking us out of the staring contest we were having. "Some people not in on your little convo here." We shrugged, both giving Esme a sheepish smile as she chuckled at the two of us.

We talked for a little while longer before Esme offered to show us the entire boundary line, claiming that it didn't run in a straight line, rather weaving, ducking and dipping along with the contours of the forest floor. The line was long, but the four of us running at a slow jog, it didn't take us very long to travel it end to end.

We showed Esme where our house was and she'd claimed that she'd known this house was here, but didn't know if it was owned by anyone. She told us that she was actually an interior designer, along with Carlisle being a doctor – kind of added to the extravagant lifestyle the two of them led – and if we wanted her to, she would make some adjustments – well, _her_ word was 'improvements' at least in her mind – then she would do so for us.

I couldn't help but feel slightly smug about the fact that Jasper and Emmett had gotten on so well with Esme. They still had yet to meet Carlisle but in their thoughts, he couldn't be that bad if he was mated with someone like Esme.

But then Jasper had to come out with the 'it could have easily gone the other way' line and made me feel shit again. He couldn't leave it alone? Just once?

. . . . . .

It was three days after the second meeting with Esme and Jasper had informed me before I went to sleep the previous night that I was required to start school in the morning.

Why the hell did I have to go to school?

Jasper and Emmett claimed that it was to stop the people in the town from asking questions, but honestly, unless they came out this far into the woods, there was very little chance that I was going to be spotted anyway. Who would know that there was a seventeen year old living in the woods outside of the town?

We had all been a little testy over the last couple of days, the reality of having to switch our diet making us slightly more irritable. Animal blood was definitely not as appetising as human.

Although it left a lot to be desired and I'd had to practically gorge myself when we went out last night to soothe the burn in my throat, we didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't as though we were in a big city and people wouldn't be noticed if they went missing. We were in a town of about three thousand people and we had to stay under the radar as much as possible.

Jasper and Emmett had gone out into the closest town which was Port Angeles and picked up some notebooks, pens and a messenger bag for me to use. I still wasn't happy about the fact they had enrolled me in school without even consulting me first. Who cared what the rest of the town thought? I certainly didn't and the usual Jasper and Emmett I knew never did either.

I think this whole 'hiding from the Volturi' thing is driving them both over the edge.

We were several thousand miles away from them now and who knew how long it would take them to find us, considering they no longer had Demetri.

I didn't doubt that they would find us, because it was evident they would at some point.

Our main aim was to make sure that was _after_ my eighteenth birthday. There wasn't anything they could do to me after that.

I decided to walk to school, saving the one of the others the job of driving me in. It took a lot of persuasion for them to realise that it was about a mile down the road and that I would be fine. I was going to school amongst humans, so I didn't think that there would be much there to threaten me. Some might _try_ but they wouldn't be getting very far.

Getting to the school was easy, but the pushing my way past the buzzing of teenage minds was not. It seemed that the closer I got to the school, the louder the buzzing was. I hadn't really ever dealt with this many thoughts in this close a proximity before. The only time I had was when I was on the ferry from Calais to Dover and I had had Jasper there to keep the anxious feelings away. The same with the flights over here. But now I was completely on my own and some of the things going on in the average human teenagers mind are not things anybody else wants to know.

I registered the slight lull in thoughts as the students of the school noticed my approach, trying to catalogue me in their minds. They all seemed incredibly excited when they realised that they didn't know me, instantly labelling me as the new boy, or as I'd heard in many minds this morning: new meat. Whatever the hell that meant?

Trying to tune out the females was harder than the males. A task I was not enjoying.

The males were sizing me up, clearly intimidated and wanting to protect the claim they'd staked on the girls in the school. The faces of several females unknown to me ran through their minds, wanting to keep me away from them in case they wanted me instead of their current partners.

Personally, I didn't really understand the fickleness of human mating. I mean, for vampires, you find your mate and that's that. You're together forever. Nothing can tear you apart. But with humans, it was as though you had to be flitting from one person to another.

I'll never understand them.

Emmett and Jasper always had a better understanding of humans than I did. Well, considering they used to be human that's not really surprising, is it? They always knew the best ways to act in a situation that called for it. I was never one hundred per cent sure.

Which is why I was slightly out of my depth when a flirty blonde human came up to me, practically rubbing herself all over me as I stood by the locker I had been assigned. The only reason I knew how to get into this thing was because I'd seen it over and over in the five minutes it had taken me to walk from the front office to where it was situation.

"Hi," she smiled at me, though it looked more like a predatory baring of teeth. "I'm Lauren." She twirled a small tendril of hair around the index finger of her right hand, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I knew from what I'd seen in the minds surrounding me that she was attempting to flirt, and please, I didn't know squat about all that, but even _I_ knew that she was pathetic.

"Anthony." I offered, giving her the fake name I would be using while in school. We had decided – well, Emmett and Jasper had decided and I had (for once) agreed – that it wouldn't be safe for the humans of the town to know my real name. Esme and Carlisle were a different matter, of course.

"Wow, I _love_ that name," she bent her knees a little before straightening her legs out in some kind of little hop thing. What the hell was that? Actually, the most worrying thing was that there wasn't that much going around in her head at all. It was one or two thoughts while she was standing there. Most minds I had become familiar with were bustling and always busy. Hers . . . was not.

"_Jeez, could Lauren look more desperate?"_ A soft voice was followed by two sets of laughter, one a tinkling sound, not unlike something you would hear coming from a maiden in a Hollywood film. The other was sultry and sexy, exuding femininity whilst sounding strong and in control at the same time. It was clear that the voice did not belong to one of those laughing, which meant that there was another girl with the two chuckling individuals.

"So, Tony-"

"Anthony." I corrected, trying to find the soft voice that had spoken again. It appeared she had disappeared. It shouldn't take too long for me to find her. I mean, this school only had something like three hundred students or something ridiculous like that. "I don't like Tony."

"Well, Anthony, I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Friday? You know, I could show you around the town." She bit down on her lip, her blue eyes wide as she watched me. How to let a girl down gently.

"I appreciate the offer Lauren, but I'm just trying to get used to being in a small town at the moment. I'm having to adjust quite a bit, so I'm going to have to decline." She looked at me confused slightly, as though she had never heard of being turned down before. Maybe she hadn't.

"Alright, maybe some other time." She smirked, walking away. _He may have said no now, but it won't be long._ Now _that_ was a disturbing thought.

Memo to self: avoid Lauren.

I made my way towards English where I handed the teacher the slip I had been given from the office. He signed it and pointed to a seat near the back of the class. I was thankful that I didn't have to introduce myself to everyone, because I wanted to stay as low profile as possible. Though that wasn't happening too well so far.

_Oh wow! If I'd known the newbie was going to be such a hottie I would have made more of an effort this morning. _Brunette sitting in the back corner.

_Damn, there goes my chances with Rose. _Blonde guy the row in front of me.

_Uh-huh, who would've thought we'd get some talent in this town._ Fake blonde two seats to my left.

_Finally, someone who can turn that skank down._ This came from the blonde sitting next to me. I rested my head on my hand , tilting my head slightly, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

She was stunning. Who knew what she would look like as a vampire? She'd be even more stunning than she was now. She wasn't my type though. Her beauty was too 'in your face' as some phrased it. She was more Emmett's type than mine.

What caught my attention about her was she was the only one in the room not imagining what it would be like to have sex with me. Which was disturbing and gross.

There was even one girl in the back that wanted to use restraints.

Ew.

English droned on and I found myself wondering more and more about the voice I had heard this morning. I wanted to know who it belonged to. A fact that was actually rather ridiculous considering I had never met the girl before and probably wouldn't meet her at all.

Well, who knows?

I found myself being ambushed again as I stood up to leave English. This time it wasn't that Lauren girl, but a short, chubby girl that looked as though she should be sitting on a swing-set and sucking on a lollipop rather than in high school. Her mousy hair looked as though it had been back-combed to within an inch of its life and she had gone overboard in her make-up and perfume. The smell of the cosmetics and artificial scent was almost overpowering.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She grinned at me, biting on her lip and tucking her hands behind her back. What is it with girls today?

"Anthony." I replied shortly, packing up my bag. She seemed to think that because I had told her my name, there was no doubt that I was 'into her', whatever that meant. I really needed to talk to Emmett and Jasper about this whole school thing. Maybe there was a way around it.

"I was wondering . . ." _You were?_ That thought came from next to me and I saw the blonde I had been sitting next to, watching the girl closely, a smirk playing on her lips. _That's a new one._ I liked this girl. She had a fire that not many human girls possessed. I think Emmett would fall in love with her in an instant. "Did you want to go out on Friday? There's a new film coming out and I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles and I could show you around."

"No, thank you." I shook my head, realising that I would have to be more direct with this one than the previous. Personally I wanted to get out of this place and back to the safety of our small house in the woods. At least there I knew how things worked. "I already have plans on Friday and I seriously doubt that I'll be needing a guide to navigate my way around a town as small as this."

She stared at me, open-mouthed before storming over to her desk and storming out of the room. Several people chuckled, including the blonde next to me.

"That was good." She laughed and I turned to face her, meeting a pair of ice blue eyes. "I like you." The smirk on her lips was distinctly sneaky and cruel as her gaze flicked towards the door. I hoped it was directed at the girl that had just stormed off and not me. "I'm Rosalie. Don't call me that, everyone calls me Rose." She offered me her hand, her smile warming up slightly.

"Anthony." I took her hand, shaking it lightly. I had to be careful about how much pressure to apply, considering I had very little to no experience with humans. Who knew what they could take. "Please, don't call me Tony. Hate it."

"How about Ant?" I could feel the scowl appearing on my face and she laughed. "Okay, Anthony it is." She walked off, waving at me slightly. "See you later."

_Of course, Rosalie would stake her claim on the new guy. Bitch._

_What a skank! She can have anyone she wants! Why him?_

_Ugh! I'm going to get him! He'll forget all about Rosalie Hale in no time._

What was _with_ the people in this school? Why did they assume that because a male and a female were talking, they were together? Are the different genders not allowed to communicate anymore?

The rest of the day droned on as I had expected. I was in AP everything, which wasn't surprising. I had gone over most of this stuff whilst locked up in Volterra so nothing was new to me. The only thing I preferred about learning on my own was I didn't have to suffer through the endless attempts at flirting that came my way.

By the end of lunch I was certain that it was completely because I was new and not because they thought I was actually attractive. It was more of a 'who can bag the new guy' situation.

Well I knew the answer to that one: none of them!

Walking into Biology, my second to last class of the day, I handed my slip to the teacher. He signed it as all the others did and pointed me towards a desk near the back, saying that my partner would be here momentarily. I sat down, hoping that my partner had a basic knowledge of Biology and that I wouldn't have to do all the work in this class. Not that it would be too hard, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Hey," I looked up to see one of the boys that had been trying to get close enough to talk to me all day. He and his friends had been shooting glares at me all day. Why? No idea. "I'm Mike."

"Anthony." I had said that name so many times over the course of the day, I think I was actually starting to believe it was mine.

"Listen, Tony-"

"Don't call me that." I stopped him and he looked at me, taken aback. "My name is Anthony. Not Ant. Not Tony. Anthony. I refuse to answer to anything else."

"Whatever." His tone was pissed and I really couldn't find it in me to care. What was he going to do? Start a fight with me? Tell you what, my teeth would love that. "Listen, I know that you've got all the girls pining after you, only after one day and personally I don't see why," _because they're seeing the vampire beauty, _"but I'm going to tell you one thing. Your Bio partner, Bella, is mine. Stay the hell away from her or I will fuck you up."

I knew that the whole point of us being in a small town was to blend in and hide, but I couldn't help the cocky smirk that spread across my lips.

"Like to see you try." I replied and his brows furrowed. It was clear that he'd never had anyone talk back to him like that before.

"You better hope I don't." He sneered before walking off towards his own desk.

The rest of the class was pouring into the room now, hoping to get into the class before the bell rang, save them from being marked as tardy.

The last person to walk through the door was a small brunette girl. She was approximately five foot four. Her hair was a deep mahogany colour. She was pale, like the rest of the population – which was good for the three of us considering our chalky complexions – and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Mike turned around, glaring at me pointing to himself. 'Mine' he mouthed, his gaze flicking towards the girl and then back to me.

I guessed that this was Bella.

She wasn't overly gorgeous as some of the other women I'd met had been, but she had a sort of ethereal look about her. As though she belonged on a higher plane than playing human.

Her eyes scanned the room as she made her way towards the desk I was sitting at. The side of her mouth turned up slightly in small smile as she saw me sitting there. Was it because she had a Biology partner at last, or because that Biology partner happened to be the new kid? Not too sure.

All of the female minds in the room were jealous of Bella as she walked towards me, wanting to sit next to me. There was only one mind that wasn't spewing hate at the girl and that seemed to be a timid brunette sitting at the front of the class pouring over notes from classes, worrying about tests and homework assignments.

All of that was pushed out of my mind when Bella walked in front of the vent that was blowing heated air in my direction.

Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball and I stiffened. The fact that the vent was directly behind her as she walked towards me was only making matters worse.

For her.

All thoughts of the voices running through the minds of the others in the class were forgotten. My throat flared up, the thirst clawing at me as venom pooled in the back of my throat. I felt my muscles coiling as her scent continued to swirl around me, intoxicating and polluting the air.

There was only a handful of facts that I knew in that moment.

One: I was a predator.

Two: She was my prey.

Three: I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd ever smelled.

Four: I was completely and utterly fucked.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. I just like to take her characters and put them in distressing situations.**_

_**Edward**_

_Devour her!_

The thought ran through my mind over and over again as she made her way towards the table we were required to share. In reality, only a second had passed and that was not enough time for anyone in the room to realise anything had changed.

_Consumer her!_

In _my_ reality though, it was as though an eternity had passed, time dragging as the girl took carefully measured steps towards me.

_Devour her!_

The thoughts about consuming her were running rampant through my mind. It was as though there was nothing else.

I calculated that if I was fast enough I had approximately fifteen to twenty seconds to drain her before anybody noticed what was going on. It wouldn't suffice as I knew I would want to drain her in her entirety, but it would be just enough for me to taste the sweet, succulent blood rushing through her veins.

_No!_

It seemed that there was a side to me that didn't want to devour, to consume. I struggled to listen to that side, but he was being drowned out by the monster that thought nothing of taking this innocent girl's life.

I had to think of Emmett and Jasper as well. Anything I did here and now would affect them as well. I couldn't put them in jeopardy. They were in enough danger just being here with me as it was.

A closing notebook or folder pushed a gust of clean, unscented air across me as she sat down and I could rationally for a second.

I would not kill this girl.

As the thought was cemented in my mind, the monster dwelling within me screamed out in fury at the denial. I couldn't risk the death of the girl next to me. Her disappearance would be noticed in a town as small as this.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the clean air before sealing off my lungs so I wouldn't have to take another breath. Who knew what would happen if I allowed myself to? The relief I felt was instantaneous, but it would become uncomfortable in a short while. While breathing was not necessary for me, it was a habitual behaviour. It was also instinctual. My kind relied on our sense of smell more often than our other senses. It was how we led the hunt and it alerted us to any potential danger. Not that there was anything out there dangerous as a vampire, but self preservation is strong in my kind.

The girl turned and smiled at me, looking as though she was about to say something. Something in my expression must have stunned or frightened her because she stopped, obviously rethinking her decision. Good thing she did. I didn't want her to have any ties to me in any way. It was too risky for her.

Now that my thoughts were semi coherent, I focused in on the girl, trying to get a read on her thoughts. She had hidden her face behind her thick mahogany hair and yet I could practically _feel_ the heat of her cheeks as blood pooled to the surface, merging with the cells making up the supple skin of her face. It was a good thing for her I could not see her face. It may have been her end if I had. It was the fact that I knew she was blushing and her blood was there and mine for the taking that was aggravating me now. There was something new frustrating about this girl.

Her mind was completely silent.

At first I thought that maybe she was just dim, like many in this school seemed to be, but even they – annoyingly so – had intermittent thoughts running through their minds.

This girl was completely silent.

She was blocking me somehow. Nobody had ever been able to do that. Jasper and Emmett could partially block me by thinking of other things but there was always the underlying buzz of what they were really thinking. Emmett's way of keeping me out of his mind was to run over all the various sexual encounters he had had over his hundred or so years. In great detail too. Jasper liked to revisit his human days as a civil war soldier. His memories of those days were surprisingly clear.

Needless to say, I preferred Jasper's method.

But this girl – whom I knew was called Bella thanks to Mike's little 'I'll fuck you up' threat – was completely closed off to me. I couldn't hear a single thing from her mind no matter how hard I concentrated and it was just frustrating to say the least.

Thankfully, today was not a day we were required to partake in a lab or communicate in some way and that meant that I didn't have to communicate with her at all. I would have needed to breathe to do that and that was just dangerous.

As soon as the bell rang I flew out of my seat and was out of the door. I hated having to move at human speed as I manoeuvred the hallways and would be thankful when I could leave this site and run at my natural speed. Now that I had smelled her, I was picking up her scent everywhere. The scent of her blood was faint, the hours that had passed and mingling of other scents had affected it somewhat but it was still there, taunting me.

The schedule I had been given this morning told me that I didn't have a class now meaning I could get the hell out of here. I didn't even need to look at it to know that. Perfect recall was a life saver sometimes. Others it was just annoying.

I made my way across the tiny campus towards the office, seeing the same woman that I'd seen this morning sitting at the desk. Had she not moved all day? While that was typical behaviour for a vampire, it was unusual for a human to stay in the same spot for too long. They always seemed to be in motion.

I made my way towards her, flashing her a dazzling smile. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head slightly and smiling back at me. "I came to bring this back." I place the slip I'd had to get all of my teachers to sign on the desk in front of me and she picked it up, giving me another smile.

"Thank you, dear." _Dear? What the fuck?_ "Did you have a good first day?"

"As good as can be." She giggled – fucking giggled! – placing the paper into a folder. "There was one thing, though. I was looking through the syllabus for my Biology class and I've already covered it all. Is there any way I would be able to move to a senior level science? Physics, perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, Anthony, physics is pretty much full right now. Mr. Banner hates to have more than twenty five students in a class-"

"I wouldn't be any trouble."

_Of course not. The boy probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word trouble_. "I know. But there just aren't enough seats as it is . . ."

"Could I drop the class, then? I could use the period for independent study."

"Drop Biology?" Her mouth fell open. She was finding it crazy for me to be requesting to drop a subject on my first day. _Surely there's a problem with Mr. Banner. I wonder if I should talk to Bob about any problems Anthony might have._ "You won't have enough credits to graduate."

"I'll catch up next year." _Why won't this woman take a hint?_

"Maybe you should talk to your guardians about that." _If only you knew._

I leaned slightly closer to her, seeing in her mind that my eyes were black, evidence of my longing for the blood of the girl causing this drama to happen. If my eyes were green, this would have been more effective. The blackness just frightened people. As it was meant to.

"Please, Mrs. Cope?" I made my voice as smooth and compelling as it could be – which in my experience could be considerably compelling. "Isn't there some section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be a slot open somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option . . ."

I smiled at her, being careful not to flash my teeth so widely that it would scare her, letting the expression soften my face. It wasn't often that I used the beauty of a vampire to get what I wanted, but now it was imperative that I do. I needed an out from that class and it seemed that this frail old lady was the only way to get it.

Her heart drummed faster as she took in my expression. _Too young,_ she told herself frantically. "Well, maybe I could talk to Bob – I mean, Mr. Banner. I could see if-"

"Never mind, then." Daft woman. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I flashed her another smile before turning around and making my way out of the school. I needed to talk to Emmett and Jasper to try and figure out what to do about his situation.

It couldn't carry on.

As I entered the woods that surrounded our home I broke out into a fully fledged run, needing to get back to the house as quickly as possible.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I dropped my bag inside the doorway, calling for the two of them. Their thoughts were slightly stunned at the urgent tone in my voice and they were in front of me less than a second after I had finished, the sound of their names still lingering in the air. "We have a problem."

I made my way through to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as I recounted the day to them. They thought that it was amusing how I had been accosted more than once by the pushy human girls I was now forced to spend the day with. They became a lot more serious as I told them what had happened in Biology. The call of the girl's blood, the way I'd wanted to devour her then and there, paying no heed to the others in the room.

"It sounds as though you've found your singer." Emmett said sombrely, his thoughts running back to a time in the thirties where he had encountered a woman whilst he was walking. Her blood had called to him as Bella's had called to me earlier, the thirst in his memory striking up my own. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me, calming the burn and I gave him a grateful smile. Emmett shrugged at me apologetically though I knew it wasn't his fault.

"The question is, what am I going to do about it?"

"You can't just not go back to school." Jasper sighed, leaning his elbows on the table, his fingers tenting in front of his face. "It seemed you made quite an impact. Maybe . . . maybe we could try a desensitising you to her scent."

"How?" I rested my head on the table, not wanting a repeat of today. I don't think I can do that again. Not without extreme consequences.

"What if we could swipe an item of her clothing?" Emmett suggested and I was intrigued, wondering what he meant. "We could grab something of hers, something she's worn recently, today even and maybe you could wrap it around your pillow when you sleep."

"Won't she realise it's missing though?" I asked, shaking my head lightly.

"Not if we put it back, switching what we take. I mean, it seems logical, right?" Jasper nodded, his thoughts rushing through how they were going to find out where the girl lived and get something of hers. The plan had potential.

But would it work?

Well, we would soon find out.

Emmett left as soon as the impromptu meeting was over. He and Jasper had decided that it would be better for him to find out about where the girl lived than Jasper, considering I was still wound up.

"Come on," Jasper placed a hand on my arm, curling his fingers around my bicep and tugging lightly, telling me he wanted me to get up. "It seems we're going to have to keep you well fed." He chuckled slightly as I glared up at him. So glad he was finding this funny. "Come on. Up."

I stood, following him out of the house and towards the hunting ground Esme and Carlisle had told us about. It was a peaceful spot, away from anywhere humans might be walking and right in the middle of the elk population. It was easy for us to drink our fill, hiding the carcasses as we did so.

"How do you think you're going to do?" Jasper asked as we wandered back towards the house. We had been gone for a couple of hours and I was finally under control after my encounter with the human girl.

"I don't know." I shook my head, not knowing how to answer. "I guess it's always a pass if I don't kill her, right?" He nodded, a grave expression on his face.

"I know it's hard to think about, but you might slip up." I let out a breath through my nose, looking away from him, into the trees. "I know, I know, I sound like I don't have any faith in you and your ability to withstand this girl, but you have to remember that nobody's control is perfect. Nobody can say no to their instincts all of the time. Especially when you've been raised on human blood."

"I never said that there was a chance for me to have a perfect record." I looked him in the eye, being completely serious. "I mean, if we're going to be comparing vegetarian to regular vampires, I'd say that my control pretty much sucks." We reached the house and there was another scent along with Emmett's. "And Carlisle Cullen's record is perfect."

"What?" Jasper sounded stunned as he caught up with me.

"Carlisle Cullen has never killed a human." I explained, taking what I'd heard from his mind. "In three hundred years, the only time he has tasted human blood was when he turned Esme in nineteen twenty-one."

"Okay, maybe someone _does_ have a perfect record." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Hopefully this plan of Emmett's will work. If you become used to her scent in your subconscious, your conscious mind shouldn't feel the need to attack her."

"In theory." I mumbled, not happy about the fact that I still had to endure the obvious pain and feelings of lack of control I felt around this girl. I hoped I wouldn't slip.

Emmett returned an hour later, carrying a Ziploc back that had a shirt in it. I wasn't about to ask where he got the bag from. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, explaining that it holds the scent in and doesn't taint it with his own.

"This is the shirt she was wearing _today_." I pointed out, recognising the dark green shirt she had worn. "How the hell did you get this? You didn't steal it off her body, did you?"

"Very funny." He deadpanned as Jasper chuckled from next to me. "Nah, there were three of them over there. Her and two little friends of hers. If she was wearing this in school, she'd obviously got changed after she got home." His mind flashed to where he was watching her through the window, trying to see an opening to retrieve something. "I think they were giving her an over-make or whatever it's called."

"A make-over." I supplied and he shrugged, shaking his head and handing me the bag.

"Whatever." He sighed, sitting down. "I had to wait until they went downstairs to get that. Thankfully, I didn't have to break anything to get in. She left her bedroom window open. I can see why you nearly lost it, man. She smells incredible and she's not even my singer."

"Thanks," I responded dryly, opening the bag a tiny amount, to make sure he had the right scent. It was safe to assume that he did, but hey, it's Emmett. What more can I say? The scent hit me like a wrecking ball and the fire in my throat returned full force. I clipped the bag closed again, letting out a breath.

"The right one?" He asked, a small amount of humour in his tone. He knew from my reaction alone that this was a redundant question. I nodded slowly, taking steadying breaths. "Good." He leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on his stomach as Jasper took the bag from me. I wondered what he was going to do with it but he had disappeared before I had the chance to ask. "Tell you what, one of her friends was absolutely smokin'."

"Smokin'?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. His mind flicked through the images he had seen while watching the girls' house. There was her – I really needed to start thinking of her as _Bella_ – a little black haired girl. I had seen her a handful of times on the way to and from classes but didn't know her name. And then there was a tall, statuesque blonde that I had met earlier. Emmett focused on the blonde, watching how she moved, hoping that this wasn't the girl I had been focused on. "That's Rose." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I met her at school."

"Uh-huh." He deadpanned and I rolled my eyes at him. How he could have thought that I would be after other girls when I was trying to stop myself from killing just this one was beyond me.

"How did you find her house, anyway?" I asked, that particular point of the day confusing me still.

"Well, I went to the diner on the edge of town thinking that everyone here knows everyone else, right?" I nodded. It seemed that everyone knew what everyone else was up to in this place. Made things slightly worrying for us. We'd deal with that when it came to it. "I didn't have to wait long before I overheard someone mention you." He quickly showed me what had happened at the diner.

_Sitting in the diner was not the most appetising thing. Ordering a coffee and staying at the bar area, keeping a close eye on the staff, customers and vehicles going past outside, Emmett listened in on all of the conversations around knowing that at some point I would be brought up._

_He didn't have to wait long before there was someone grumbling my name – well, my fake name at least – moaning about something or other._

"_I mean, first day and it's as though he's a god." A grumbling voice I recognised as Mike's floated across the room. Emmett immediately focused in on that particular conversation hoping it would lead him to his goal of finding the girl._

"_New meat and all, though, right?" That was a voice I didn't recognise. It must have been someone from school if they knew what was going on._

"_But that's not the only thing, though." Mike sounded pissed. That gave me a sort of smug feeling, knowing he was put out by my presence in the town. Who knew why? "He's got all the girls after him and yet he spends practically the whole hour staring at Bella!" Had I done that? Oops. "He obviously didn't realise that she's mine."_

"_She agreed to go out with you, then?" There was another voice mixed in. I had heard this voice in passing earlier on today. Didn't know who it belonged to though._

"_You know what I mean." He grumbled and I took that as meaning no, she hadn't. "He can have anyone he wants. Why her?"_

"_Come on, Mike." The first unknown tried to reason. "You really think, that even if Bella did agree to go out with the new kid, the Chief would let her go? I mean, he'd do a full background check on them first before he let them anywhere near his baby girl."_

"_Hopefully arrest them too." The second unknown snickered._

I shook my head, blinking as the memory ended. Emmett had worked out that by calling Bella's father the Chief and putting that together with the arrest comment, Bella's father was in fact the Chief of Police. Not too hard to figure, but it got him to the right place, if you ask me.

He had stayed in the diner a little longer to figure out where the Chief of Police lived and once he had that information, he made his way towards Bella's house. I saw through his memories, sitting in a large tree outside her window, out of sight, waiting for the three of them to finish whatever it was they were doing. They were doing something with Bella's hair, making it fluffy and shiny. All he really thought was that, though the girls thoughts it smelled nice, to Emmett it was manufactured and revolting. I had to agree with him. He waited for the three of them to go downstairs before sneaking in through the window Bella had left open, the scent of her in her bedroom, hitting him full force.

I took a deep breath as I watched Emmett's movements through his memories. He sifted through the tops that looked as though they hadn't been worn in a while, yet were still strewn haphazardly around the room. Pulling a Ziploc bag out of the box she had under her bed – wondered _why_ she had plastic bags under her bed - he picked up the shirt she had been wearing today and slid it into the bag, gripping it only with his thumb and index finger, so he wouldn't corrupt her scent on the shirt.

The fire was still burning through my throat as the images of this afternoon faded from Emmett's mind.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning towards me, concern etched in his voice. I didn't need to look at him to know that he was watching me closely.

"Give me a minute." I held up a finger, taking deep breaths attempting to clear my head of her scent.

I hoped Emmett's idea worked.

Jasper returned a minute later with the bag, minus the shirt. I wondered what he had done.

_I've put the shirt around your pillow and closed your windows. It'll mean you're surrounded by her scent hopefully it should desensitise you to it._

"Thank you." I nodded, hating that I had to be babied like this. All for the sake of a human life I probably wouldn't have thought twice about taking a week ago. If we had been in a large city I probably would have lured her out of the school after class and taken her life with no second thoughts. But being here, I couldn't do that. The risk of being discovered by the Volturi was too great.

"Come on," Emmett stood up, waiting for the two of us to follow. "Let's go hunt."

I could see what his plan was. The two of them were hoping that if I had enough blood in my system, I would be able to resist her scent and keep myself in control. Also, the time we spent hunting would allow for the scent that clung to the shirt Jasper had placed in my room to permeate the air of my bedroom.

I hoped this plan worked.

We hunted for several hours, making a game of it. Well, Jasper and Emmett did anyway. They wanted to see who could be the fastest at bringing down three catches. Me on the other hand, was simply happy to feed and watch the other two insult each other.

It felt good to not have to worry about anything for the moment.

Jasper won their little wager, but only by a hair's breadth. Literally. There hadn't been another elk around at that moment in time, so he and Emmett were in actuality aiming for the same one. Emmett may have been bigger than Jasper, but Jazz was faster. Emmett had been thundering towards the poor animal – well, thundering to our ears, the elk had no idea what was going on – when Jasper leapt nimbly in front of him and brought the animal down. Emmett had been frozen in place from shock. I wish I'd gotten a picture to commemorate the moment. It would have been worth it.

The two of them had been arguing the entire way back whether it was fair for Jazz to make that move or not. I rolled my eyes, chuckling at the two of them as we proceeded to walk back home.

I flinched suddenly as a multitude of hateful thoughts and images flooded my mind. They were coming with such a force that it nearly forced me to my knees. The only reason I was still standing upright was because Jasper and Emmett had forgotten their argument and rushed to my side as soon as I'd stopped.

"You okay, Ed?" I couldn't help but clutch at my head, landing on my knees with a hollow thud. They were by my side instantly, their defences up. The only other ones that knew about my telepathy were the Cullens and the Volturi. The Cullens wouldn't have been able to disable me in such a way with their thoughts. Their thoughts were too gentle and this was more than two beings. The only other option, other than the Volturi, that I could think of were the wolves Esme had mentioned a few days prior. But they didn't know of my power.

Did that matter?

I knew that it wasn't the Volturi because they wouldn't think to attack with their minds, other than Jane and Alec, that is. They would have apprehended us the instant they had seen us if it were them.

"It hurts." I managed to moan through gritted teeth.

"It's that stench again." Jasper sounded disgusted at the thought of being close to that wretched smell. "The wolves Esme mentioned?"

I nodded slowly, taking unnecessary breaths to try and alleviate the pain running through my head. It wasn't working. Their thoughts were coming in hard and fast and each and every one of them was full of hatred, malice and the need for destruction of our kind.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking in the same direction as the other two. I knew that we were close to the boundary line between Cullen land and the Quileute reservation. They couldn't cross without breaking the treaty.

"We know you're there." Jasper called out, his voice even as another myriad of thoughts were thrust at me. These ones were of a wary nature. They weren't sure how to deal with us being here. They didn't like it, but they weren't sure of how to get us to leave.

Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"Come on," Jasper hooked an arm under my own and pulled me to my feet gently. "We need to get closer to the boundary line. I think they want to talk."

"Jazz," Emmett stopped, looking between myself and the line. "If their thoughts are causing him this much pain while we're this distance away, what the hell is it going to do to him when we're right in front of them?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, sighing gently. "But we've got to get them to understand we're not going anywhere and we're not a threat."

"Aren't we?" I looked up at the two of them and they knew instantly what I was talking about.

"No." Jasper said firmly, not breaking eye contact. "No, we're not." His thoughts were as convicted as his tone. He believed that I would not harm the girl from school. I wish I had as much faith as he did. "You think you can walk?"

I felt a blanket of calm wash over me, surrounding me like some kind of protective buffer. It soothed the pain in my head somewhat, enough so that I could think clearly. "Thanks, Jazz." He nodded in response. "I think I'm alright."

We moved towards where we knew the boundary line was and where we knew the wolves were waiting for us. As we approached, the stench coming from the group was getting stronger. It didn't help that the wind was blowing in our faces. I fought back the need to cough at the smell, wondering how anything could reek this badly.

We saw them immediately, three great hulking wolves surrounding a single man. He didn't seem to be wary of the snarling, growling figures behind him. If anything, I'd say that he was one of them.

We stopped a decent way back from the line, not wanting to chance anything happening. We knew from what Esme and Carlisle had told us that they couldn't cross the line, just as we couldn't. If the treaty was broken it was cause a war. I had reason to believe that they would be less inclined to break it now that there were three more vampires on the Cullens' side, making their total five rather than two.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The man in the centre of the formation across from us asked, his tone deep and sharp.

The man was tall, muscled with a natural tan in his skin. His hair and eyes were dark, almost black as he stared at us. His expression was one of pure anger and hatred as he glared at us.

"Who we are is our business." Jasper replied evenly, thinking back on the democracy he would have implemented when in the cavalry. He wasn't the youngest major in the Confederate army for nothing. "And we're here because we need to be. You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that we live by the same rules as the Cullens. We do not feed from humans," _anymore_, "and we are not a danger to you or your people. We have been made aware of the boundary line and we can assure you it will not be crossed. You do not need to worry about the safety of your people."

"They don't trust us." I whispered and Jasper shook his head slightly, signalling that he knew that. The man was watching me for some reason, his expression showing confusion.

"That one in the middle." I felt myself bristling at his way of addressing me. He pointed at me, his dark eyes narrowing. "He has green eyes. The two of you have golden eyes, so we know your dietary habits. We know enough about you leeches to know the difference. But he, he has green eyes like a human and yet no heartbeat."

"He is different to us." Jasper explained, stepping in front of me slightly as if to shield me from the man's gaze. "You obviously can't know that much about our kind to work out how." He wolves behind the man snarled at Jasper, who smirked back. Okay, is Jazz trying to get us killed or at least maimed? "He is a born vampire. There are several differences between born and made vampires. Eye colour is one of them."

"What about _his_ feeding habits?" He jutted his chin out at me, acknowledging me without having to actually acknowledge me, if that makes sense.

"The same as ours." Emmett stepped up, again, like Jasper, seeming to shield me from an attack that most likely wouldn't come. "His control is infallible," _lie_ "and there's no reason for him to be treated differently to us purely because of his eye colour."

Another wave of malicious thoughts was flung at me, their disbelief of Emmett and Jasper's words clear. The man standing in between the wolves, was watching me, a curious expression on his face. I couldn't stop the wince each time a new thought was added to the total running rampant in my head.

"What's wrong with him?" He sounded worried and it was clear that he was worried about the safety of his wolves.

"Well, the thoughts that your little pups are throwing at him are to blame for this." Jasper was seriously treading in dangerous water now. They were getting even more pissed at him, and I could see us being attacked at moment in the near future if he didn't shut up. He might be having fun and all, but there was a time to say enough. "I'm sure you've heard of telepathy. It is a gift he has."

"I can't control what they're thinking." He stood up straight, a daring look in his eye.

"Actually you can." I shot back, earning a glare from the man in the centre. His thoughts in the last few seconds had revealed to me that his name was Sam and he was the Alpha in the pack of wolves. He had also let me know that no matter what, the Alpha's order has to be obeyed. "If I'm correct the Alpha's order is obeyed whether they want to or not."

"Why should I tell them to ease up on you?"

"You don't have to." I shrugged, moving around Jasper and Emmett. They watched me closely as I made my way closer to the line, stopping when I knew that I was just out of reach of the wolves and their long jaws. I knew that I was being reckless, but essentially, they were threatening my oldest friends in Jazz and Em and my new friends in the Cullens. I was tired of everyone having to protect me. These wolves needed to know that it was me in charge and no one else. I hoped they got the message. "But you're not the only leader here. And my army is a lot larger than yours. It doesn't matter how persistent you are in your endeavours, we're here to stay. You can't forcibly remove us unless we step onto your land and that will not be happening. You better get used to us."

With that I turned and started making my way back towards the house. Emmett and Jasper followed me, slightly stunned. They had never seen me act that way before. The only other time I had was on my seventeenth birthday five months prior when Aro had paid me a visit.

_*~* Flashback *~*_

_It still amazed me that in this castle of shining creatures, the humans below us had no idea what dwelled in their city. They had no idea that they might not survive until the next morning. Their only hope was to be off the streets before the sun was so low in the sky that the vampires dwelling within the city could feed without restraint._

_If only I was one of those vampires._

_Able to taste freedom whenever I wanted. But I wasn't. I was the only vampire in this place bound under an metaphorical lock and key. Probably the only vampire in the world, actually._

_I was probably the only one bound in one certain place._

_I knew that Aro had tried to get Chelsea, his little puppet to bind me to him yet it didn't work. I wasn't sure why, but I was able to fight off Chelsea's power where others couldn't._

_Needless to say, Aro was pissed._

_I sat in the window of my room, four guards sheathed in black, standing out on the balcony, making sure I didn't try to escape. There were more lined up down the hallway outside of my prison, one every four feet or so. There were too many for me to even contemplate getting through._

_Sitting in the window, watching the Italian sun bounce off the skin on my arm, watching as it created tiny rivets of light bouncing off the stone around me. What a great way to spend your birthday, huh? Sat, alone, notihng from anyone._

_I turned to face the doors as they flew open, revealing Aro, Renata, Caius and Marcus. Jane, Alec and Demetri were following closely behind._

_Whoo! It's a party._

"_Well, well, my young friend." Aro smiled in his usual creepy way as he made his way over to me. "Seventeen today. How marvellous. Only a year to go."_

_A year to go until what? What on earth was he talking about? _

"_Confused, are we?" He smiled smugly at me, turning to the others and silently telling them to leave. They all made their way out of the room, leaving only Aro, Jane, Alec and myself present. "I'm sure you're wondering _why_ you've been kept in this room since your parents passed, hmm?" _Passed? What a joke! _"Well, you have a purpose." He edged closer to me, making me uneasy. "You are going to give me what I want."_

"_Of all the things you've ever come out with Aro that is the most ludicrous." I spat back at him and his expression turned from one of a creepy malice to pure rage. "It doesn't matter how much you desire it, you will never be receiving anything from me."_

_He flew at me, his hand clamping down around my throat as he pulled me off the window seat and slammed me onto the ground. I heard my shirt ripping as I felt it being pulled away from my shoulder. He was directly above me, venom glistening on his teeth. He snarled, leaning down as if I were one of his human meals._

"_No, Master!" Jane and Alec came out with the protest at the same time, halting Aro in his actions. His teeth had just grazed the skin on my shoulder and I believed that he was truly going to bite me. Where would that get him?_

"_If you bite him now, then this whole time it will have been for nothing." Alec said slowly, probably not wanting to face the same attack I had done._

"_He's right, Master." Jane nodded, agreeing with her brother. "You have to wait the next year. It's not that long, truly. And then everything you've desired will be yours. But you won't have that if you bite him now. It will render the whole process useless."_

_Aro looked back down at me, his scarlet eyes calculating as he watched me. "Hmm." He didn't release my throat, but ran the index finger of his other hand down my cheek and where my jugular vein would be carrying blood down my throat if it had ever had a purpose. It was just part of a human physiology that we could not escape. He tapped where a pulse point would have been twice before running his finger down the remaining area of exposed skin. His grip on my throat tightened and he lifted my head up off of the ground, hissing in my ear. "You're lucky that the twins speak with reason. As I said, one more year to go and then you _will_ give me what I want. Whether you want to or not. Make no mistake about that."_

_With that, he and the twins left me wondering what the hell was going on._

_*~* End Flashback *~*_

Emmett and Jasper didn't know about Aro's word or threat, but I had a suspicion that they knew what was meant to happen on my eighteenth birthday, other than my change that is. Whatever Aro was planning it centered around that day. If only I could figure out what it was.

We made it back to the house quickly, none of us saying anything. I knew that the two of them were burning with questions they didn't quite know how to ask, especially considering they were having a hard time concealing their thoughts from me.

"Look, I understand you guys have questions." I sighed as I stepped into the house. "But can you leave it for now, please. I'll explain where that came from later but at the moment . . . I just need to sleep. I think I drank too much."

In all honesty I felt absolutely gluttonous. I had consumed too much and it was now making me sluggish and sleepy. Jazz and Em didn't have to worry about that considering they didn't sleep, but for a born vampire, the consumption of too much blood has the same effect as a human ingesting Tryptophan, serotonin and melatonin. Which basically equals a human Thanksgiving dinner as all three are present in the main dish – turkey. Which is why most humans will feel lethargic and probably sleep after their Thanksgiving meals. Too much blood has the same effect for born vampires.

I made my way up the stairs slowly, trying to prepare for the scent that Jasper had probably unleashed in my room. Considering it was her shirt from today, the scent was still potent and I would have to be careful.

I opened the door and stepped inside quickly, closing it behind me. I didn't even need to take a breath before I could smell the girl in every corner of my room. I could taste her on my tongue. The fire in my throat had returned full force. It had nothing to do with thirst this time and it was all about the desire to consume, to devour.

I stood there for a couple of minutes trying to adjust to the scent surrounding me. Taking a deep breath and letting the scent fill my lungs, trying to get used to it I made my way across my room, shedding my jeans and shirt, pulling on a pair of sweats Jazz and Em had picked up for me to sleep in.

I lay back onto the pillow, the motion of my head, hitting it softly causing a million particles to release into the air, her scent swelling around me.

How the hell was I going to sleep tonight?

. . . . . . .

I wasn't sure how I did it, but I managed to get some sleep.

I woke up the next morning, my throat burning, but manageable. Hopefully, Emmett's plan worked and I would at least be able to act civilised around Bella today. Unlike the freak I must have appeared to be yesterday.

Arriving at school was a carbon copy of yesterday. Everyone was staring and I had a strange feeling that I would be accosted by a blonde haired and a brown, frizzy haired girl again. I made a note to avoid their mental voices. I caught a hint of Rose's voice down the hallway but she was with a smaller girl. This girl had short black hair and it appeared that she was the owner of the tinkling laugh yesterday. Now if only I could figure out whom the voice belonged to. That would make me very happy indeed.

It was the last ten minutes of lunch before Lauren _and_ Jessica managed to catch up with me again. It appeared that they were in some kind of cahoots with each other.

Help!

"Hey, Tony." Lauren leaned against the locker next to mine, flicking her fake blonde hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes. I wasn't sure how humans thought that it could be her natural colour. I mean, couldn't they smell the peroxide? "How are you today? It seems that we've been missing each other all day."

"Yeah," I fought back a cringe at the sound of Jessica's voice. "I mean, who would have thought that we'd be able to miss each other that much? What with the school being so small and everything."

"It's easy to miss someone when you're avoiding them." I answered shortly, not looking at either of them.

"What do you mean?" Lauren sounded confused, but then again, that didn't really surprise me.

"What he means is that he wants you to leave him the hell alone." I smiled as I heard Rose's mental and actual voice filled with distaste and disgust for the two harassing me. "Now, I've only met him once and for a short amount of time, but considering you two are still standing there along with how he was with you yesterday, I'm guessing that he's too polite to tell you to fuck the hell off."

"And what would you know?" Jessica spat back and I smirked at the little debacle happening around me. "How do you know what he's thinking?"

"Well, she's right." I rolled my eyes as the two of them gaped at me, clearly not understanding my desire for them to leave me alone. "Go away."

I noticed that Rosalie was standing there with a smug smile on her face as her little black haired friend giggled and wiggled her fingers at the two of them. My eyes flicked to the other girl standing next to Rose and saw that it was Bella. She looked nervous, biting her lip as blood flooded her cheeks. There wasn't a rush of fire in my throat as I was expecting, though the dull burn was still there. I didn't have the desire to consume her like I had the previous day, yet I couldn't turn away.

She had no idea what she did to me just by standing there. And I hoped she never would know.

I managed to tear my eyes away as Jessica and Lauren stormed off down the hallway. They were still working over ways to get me on my own. I shuddered at the hideousness of that thought.

"All done." Rose smirked, stepping up to the locker next to mine and opening it. "Ugh, now my locker smells like a baby prostitute." I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. "Really don't like telling bitches off, do you?"

"No." I shook my head, closing my locker. "My parents always instilled in me to treat others with respect. Especially women. I guess it's not something you grow out of."

"That's a good thing to know." The little black haired girl, piped up, grinning before holding out her hand. "I'm Alice."

"Anthony." I took her hand. She noticed the cold temperature of my hand, yet glanced out of the window, seeing that it was extremely cold outside – what with it being the beginning of December – and shrugged it off as being from the weather. I was glad I didn't need to explain myself or I would have had no idea where to start.

"This is Bella." She motioned towards the girl that had been plaguing me since yesterday and she held out her hand shyly, not meeting my gaze. Who knew if it was because she was just plain shy or because she remembered my gaze from yesterday?

"Anthony." I said softly, grasping her hand. The heat of her hand burned into mine. It was like an electric pulse – surely much hotter than a mere ninety-eight point six degrees. The heat shot through my hand and up my arm and I had to work to not yank my hand away from hers. When I finally released her hand, she looked as bemused as I felt. Could she have felt it too?

And if she had, what did it mean?

What was going on with me?

. . . . . . . . .


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. I just like to take her characters and put them into distressing situations.**_

_**I know I'm kind of focusing on this story at the moment and there are those of you begging for updates on my other stories, but this one has been flooding my mind recently. The chapters just keep coming and I'm kind of powerless to stop them. My other stories will be updated soon, I promise, but until then, please just sit tight. Fangward – as lovingly named by Shelby – is kind of monopolising all of my time at the moment. Which doesn't bode well for my job search. Eek!**_

**_Some of you might have noticed as well, that a few of these lines and in the previous chapter are from Midnight Sun. They seemed to fit with how Edward would be thinking at this time. I have manipulated it so it fits in with my Edward/Bella situation, but essentially the few lines in Biology do belong to S. Meyer. Everything else in the plot is mine._**

_**Edward**_

I wasn't sure what the hell was going on with me as I followed Bella into Biology. I held my breath the entire way there, not wanting to take the risk of potentially losing control. At least this way, she would be in front of me when we hit the air streaming from the fan.

She gave me a small smile as she sat down, one I returned although I was afraid it came out as more of a grimace. Holding your breath can become quite comfortable after a time.

I sat down, facing towards the front as Mr. Banner – or Bob as I'd found out yesterday – called the class to attention. Apparently we were working on a lab today, which meant that I had the opening to apologise to Bella for my behaviour yesterday. Even if she hadn't been terrified of me, there was no excuse for it. It was beyond rude and I could imagine the scolding I would receive from my mother if she were alive.

But then again, if she were alive I wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere hiding from other vampires.

"Hello," I said softly, startling her slightly. _Nice one Edward, frighten her two days in a row._ "I'm sorry I didn't chance to introduce myself yesterday. I was just kind of . . . overwhelmed. I'm Anthony McCarty."

"Bella. Bella Swan." She smiled, glancing at the front of the room. "It's okay, I've been there. That was me last year, so I know how freakishly annoying it can be."

"As long as you don't go by first impressions, then I think we'll be alright." She laughed slightly, biting her lip as her eyes narrowed a little. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and I had to hold my breath to stop the onslaught of her scent I knew would be coming my way. I could still taste her on my tongue, but it wasn't as painful as the day before. Could it be that the idea Emmett had was actually working. Who knew? "It's just . . . you're not from America, are you?"

_Huh? Not expecting that one. _"Actually I was born in Chicago." Her face fell little at the news and I wondered what was going through her mind. It was extremely frustrating to not be able to see into the mind behind the eyes of the girl next to me when that Mike boy was screaming at me with his. How is that fair, I ask you. "But if you're talking with regards to my accent, then I have spent the majority of my life in Italy."

"I thought so." She smirked, biting her lip again. "Whereabouts?"

"Florence." I replied smoothly, feeling uncomfortable as the lie rolled off of my tongue.

We had decided against telling people that I was actually from Volterra, for obvious reasons. It was clear that people would pick up on the slight Italian twang I had in my accent, what with having heard it in the minds of passing Italians every day for nearly seventeen years. Most of the vampires in Volterra actually came from America or England. Very few were from anywhere else. The brothers were the only Italian vampires to dwell within the city.

Odd, huh?

We had chosen Florence as the location I would tell people I was from because both Volterra and Florence were in Tuscany, with very little difference in their accents. I wasn't sure if there was a regional accent thing in Italy as there was in England, but it didn't hurt to stay on top of it, just in case.

"I'd love to go there." She sighed, resting her head on her hand so she could look at me. We only had about a minute left before Mr. Banner stopped the class and announced the lab. "The Duomo, Pitti Palace, all of those places. Have you been?"

Being around her was less painful today, but I wasn't going to take any chances with her safety. I took full advantage of the clean air that flowed around me as Mr. Banner walked past, telling everyone what the lab was. It would mean that I could talk to her for another minute or so.

"Get started." Mr. Banner commanded, turning back to his seat to do whatever.

"Ladies first, partner." I offered.

She took the microscope, sliding it towards her slightly giving her a better angle to insert the slide. "So . . . have you been to any of those places?"

"Sorry?" I shook my head, trying to dispel the sights and sounds of her blood racing around her system, the slight adrenaline spike making it smell all the sweeter. "Oh, no, I haven't. Well, I think I did when I was younger, but those are mainly tourist areas. Not really places the locals hang out, you know." She smiled at me.

"How do you know if you've not been there?" _Truth is, I haven't been there._

"Well, just being in the city, you can tell who the tourists are." I thought for a moment, trying to find an example she could identify with. After all, I was just going from what I'd seen when I was allowed to come and go as I pleased in Volterra. The tourists there were easy to spot as well. "You know how they say that when you're in New York, you can tell who the tourists are because they look up instead of down or straight ahead?" She nodded, her brow furrowing, probably wondering why I was talking about New York when I'd lived in Italy. "Well, it's the same in Italy. You can tell who the tourists are. They're always covering themselves in sun lotion every few minutes, wearing shorts and tank tops in strange colours, huge sunglasses and those stupid hats. They have unnecessarily huge bags that they have to fit everything in. They're pretty easy to spot."

"Prophase." She muttered softly, moving to change the slide.

"Do you mind if I look?" I reached out to stop her from removing the slide, and the white heat I had felt out in the hallway before class returned as my fingers brushed her hand gently. Surely this was not natural. I took a quick glance at the slide, seeing that she was right before switching slides. "Anaphase." I mumbled quietly and she smirked at me.

"Mind if I look?" I shook my head, gesturing towards the microscope and she slid it back towards her.

"Anaphase." She agreed,, switching the slide again.

"So, where did you live before?" She looked at me, blinking a couple of times, clearly confused as to what I meant. "Before. You said that you were where I am last year." She nodded once, remembering her statement. "So where did you live before you moved here?"

"Well, actually I was born in Forks." Now _that_ was confusing. "But my mom and dad split up and she took me and moved to Phoenix." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "She got remarried last year and I thought that they needed time to be alone . . . so, I moved back in with my dad, who it would be in your best interest to avoid."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Of course I already knew that her father was the Chief of Police, thanks to Emmett. Though, she didn't know that, did she?

"Because if you get introduced to my dad in any other way but in some social gathering in which he is required to come, it means you've been arrested." I furrowed my brow even further.

"He's a police officer?"

"He's the Chief of Police." She sighed, rolling her eyes and letting out a chuckle. "And he takes his job a little too seriously."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, wondering how someone with a job like that could take it too seriously. Especially when you have a beautiful daughter to protect.

_Beautiful daughter? Where the hell did that come from?_

Looking at her she wasn't unattractive. She was really very pretty for a human. Her pale skin was at a contrast with her deep mahogany hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her nose was straight and in proportion with her face. Her lips were a soft pink, the top slightly out of proportion with the bottom, which seemed to make them even more alluring than they already were. But it was her eyes that drew me in. They were a deep chocolate brown which appeared to be able to see through to your very soul given half the chance. It was as though she was trying to ferret out any secrets I had with a mere glance. I could tell you now that she wouldn't want to know half of those secrets. At least not and stick around afterwards.

"Well, my dad doesn't even like to think that I know what a boy is." She laughed, shaking her head. "It's like, he heard about you arriving at school yesterday and he was grilling me about you all day. Apparently, because I go to school with you, I know everything about you." _She was lucky she didn't_. "And apparently, I didn't give him enough information for me to be able to talk to you."

"So technically, you're breaking the rules?" She nodded, smirking and shrugging at the same time.

"I don't really care though." She shook her head, before looking into the microscope again, writing down what was there. I didn't bother to ask to see it again. It was the last slide anyway and she was probably right. "He's just being an overprotective pain. Probably to make sure I know he's still there."

"You should pay attention to that." I murmured quietly and she looked at me confused. "Because there's going to be a time, at some point, that he's not there."

"You sound like you know." She leaned forward slightly, pushing the paper to the side. Either she'd deemed the lab unimportant or finished. Either way, I didn't care.

"I do." I nodded sadly, allowing myself to remember my parents for a split second. "I, um . . . lost my parents . . . a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, real sadness in her eyes. Like she felt the pain I went through when I lost them.

We had come up with the story that Emmett and I were half brothers, through our dad, and we had lost our parents a few months ago. We would tell people that Emmett had lost his mother when he was four and had lived with us since then. People would be told that he was twenty, and had been assigned as my legal guardian until I was eighteen. Jasper was going to be a cousin that had been taken in by my parents when his own were found unfit to care for him. We would say that he was nineteen and therefore a legal adult. Telling people that I had lost my parents a few months ago made it more believable than telling them it was four years ago. It made them believe that the pain was still fresh, although every time I thought about them, it was like someone was carving a fresh wound into my chest.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head, looking away from her. "Just . . . do me a favour?" She nodded slowly. "Treasure the time you have with your dad. You never know when you have to say goodbye."

"I will." She looked down at the desk, moving her arm and I saw that the lab was indeed done. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"People rarely do." I sighed gently, leaning on the desk in front of me. "People think they have forever," _and I should have done_, "when in actual fact, it's not that long at all."

"How come you moved here?" She asked, sounding curious.

"Well, last year, my dad was offered a job in Chicago, so we moved back. It was one of the first times they'd been out since we'd moved back and they'd left my brother, my cousin and I on our own. When we heard what had happened, my brother Em, he couldn't stay in Chicago. Of course, me being underage had to go wherever he went. And honestly, being there hurt too much to stay. Everywhere we went, it reminded us of them. It was too hard."

"How come you came here?" She laughed lightly, as if wondering why anyone would come here out of choice.

"I really don't know." I shook my head, looking out the window at the rain that had started falling. "I never really thought to ask Em about the choice of location."

"Em?" She asked, shaking her head and thinking. "Is that short for something?"

She was perceptive, especially for a human. "Yeah." I chuckled, remembering the name Jasper had created for Emmett. One he hated and I could understand why. "He hates it though, so we rarely use it." She shook her head slightly, clearly wanting to know. "Emmanuel."

"I can see why he hates it." She smirked, her eyes narrowing at me slightly, as if she was trying to figure something out. Who knows, she might have been.

_I told him to stay away from her. She's my girl. I'll just have to make it clear to him after school._

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at Mike's incessant rambling. I wondered if Bella actually knew what he was thinking and how she'd react to it if she ever found out.

"Finished already, I see." Mr. Banner appeared in front of our table and we nodded. "Bella, didn't you think Anthony should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually," she smirked at me. "He identified three of the five."

His thoughts were sceptical as he turned to look at me. "Have you done this lab before?"

I had done it before when my parents were alive. They had wanted me to know everything they were teaching in schools and I was what they had called a sponge. Apparently, I absorbed everything and had been doing this level of education when I was twelve. Of course, to do this particular 'lab' as it was called apparently, I hadn't needed the microscope and could do it by sight alone.

"Not with onion root." I could feel Bella looking at me, slightly impressed.

"Whitefish blastula?" I assumed that was what my parents had used when prompting me in this lesson.

"Yeah." He looked surprised, it resounding in his thoughts. Apparently what we were doing today was something he'd pulled from a more advanced course. "You were home-schooled, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded, trying not to smile at the thoughts running through his mind that showed he was clearly impressed with my progress. Apparently, I shouldn't have reached this level when being in homeschooling.

"Well," he looked between the two of us, pursing his lips. "I guess its good you two are lab partners." He turned and walked away, mumbling, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves," under his breath. I fought to keep a blank expression on my face, knowing that Bella probably didn't hear what he was saying.

"Where were we?" She asked, confused as she glared at Mr. Banner as he grilled Mike and his partner.

"My brother hating his name." She nodded, chuckling. "I think it might be from the bible, I'm not sure."

"I don't know." She bit her lip, watching me again. "I don't really pay much attention to religion. You?"

"No." I shook my head. "Even though it's pretty much everywhere in Italy, I don't really hold much belief in it."

"Hey," she shifted, seeming slightly nervous as I looked at her. "Did you get contacts?"

"What?" What prompted that question? "No."

"Oh," She looked slightly put out by my answer. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

"What do you mean?" I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about when in actuality it had just hit me like a wrecking ball.

When she had seen me yesterday, I had been hit with such a raw amount of thirst my eyes would have been black as pitch but now, after I had been hunting last night, literally gorging myself to prepare for the ordeal I would have to face with her scent in this class, my eyes would have returned to their natural green.

"It's just . . . yesterday your eyes were like, black and now they're a brilliant green." She shook her head and I immediately wished I had access to her mind. "It must be me."

I shook my head, pretending I didn't know what was going on. Well, less of pretending, more real. I didn't have a clue what was going on. Inside her head that is. With my eyes, I knew, the fact that my body was coursing with blood having its usual effect on my eye colour. I just wished I knew what conclusion she had come to in her mind.

At that moment the bell rang, and I packed my things away. If I had been allowed to, I would have headed straight back to the house as I had the last class free, but apparently, I had to see the guidance counsellor in half an hour's time. What the hell did I have to see her for?

Walking into her office, I was immediately hit with the artificial flowery smell of whatever perfume it was. It was overpowering and made me want to gag. Clearly it was just attacking my senses and did not affect her inadequate human sense of smell in the slightest.

"Ah, Anthony." She looked up at me, waving towards the chair in front of her. "Please have a seat." _He's too young, too young. You'd lose your job, your credentials, any respect you have._ "I know you're probably wondering why I wanted to see you." I nodded, still confused. If you know I'm wondering, why don't you tell me, crazy lady? "I just wanted to see how you're settling in at school, in the area."

"Okay." I was still trying to get through the disturbing images she had running through her mind. Apparently, my eyes were 'gorgeous' and 'breathtaking'.

"I understand that you were home-schooled before you arrived in Forks?" I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to get rid of the things going through her mind. "How are you coping with being in mainstream? It's sure to be a little overwhelming."

"It's okay." I nodded, being truthful. The only problem I really had was the student's inability to control their thoughts. But I couldn't really say that, could I? "It's different to what I thought it would be, but it's alright."

"No one's giving you any trouble?" She looked for the world like she might care about what people were thinking about me. At least, to someone who didn't know she was berating herself for thinking about the new boy in a less than appropriate manner, she would.

"No." I didn't mention what Mike had said to me yesterday, considering the only chance he'd get to 'fuck me up' was if I buried my teeth in his skin and he fucked up my chances of staying hidden. Again, not something I needed to share.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that should need to, I'm always here for you to talk to. It doesn't matter what time of the school day, I'll be here, ready to listen." _Please, please need me._

"Thanks." I stood quickly wondering what the hell that was all about.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I saw that the bell signalling the end of the day was about to go, I made my way out of the office and towards the steps leading out to the front of the school, groaning when I heard the mental tone of someone I didn't want to see right now.

"McCarty!" I stopped, taking a deep breath and turning to face Mike who was making his way towards me, his expression and thoughts furious. "Did you not hear me yesterday?"

"Why?" I replied, feeling in the mood to aggravate some more. "What did you say yesterday?"

"I told you to stay away from Bella." He practically hissed and I smirked. If this puny little human thought that he was going to intimidate me, he had another thing coming. "And I expect you to do so."

"And if I don't." I shot back, challenging.

"You don't want to know what'll happen." He sneered, turning away from me.

"Scary." He turned to face me again; his eyes angry and I felt my smirk growing.

"You obviously don't realise that I can make your life here a living hell, McCarty. Better not piss me off." He sounded like he wanted me to actually believe that. Mike, maybe I should introduce you to the Volturi. Then they'd show you what real hell is.

"Well, considering my life has already been considerably worse than hell lately, I'm sure whatever you bring along would be a marked improvement." I chuckled at his expression which looked like one bordering on anger and extreme pain. "You don't scare me, Mike. Try your tricks on someone else."

I turned and walked the rest of the way down the steps before I heard him following me, shouting at me. "Hey!" I grabbed my arm, but I kept moving. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet."

"Well, I'm done with you." I turned to face him, knowing that the anger I felt was showing on my face. "I don't really have the time or the patience to deal with you right now. You're being stupid and petty and I really can't be bothered. Just leave me alone."

"If you don't go anywhere near Bella, then we'll be fine." He sneered and I laughed loudly, without humour.

"Does she know that you're telling people not to talk to her? Does she? Does she even realise that you see her as yours? Because in my experience with dealing with women, they don't like to be objectified. And something tells me that Bella will feel the same way. Now, if I want to talk to Bella, I'm going to talk to Bella. In the same way that if I want to talk to Rose or Alice, I'm going to talk to them. I'm not going to let some stupid asshole with some sort of popularity complex tell me what to do, okay? Now get the hell away from me." I turned away from him, leaving him speechless and stunned.

Mike, it seemed, was the popular kid in this tiny bullshit town. That didn't matter to me. All I had to do was wait a couple of months and I would be out of here. Nobody would give a shit. It didn't matter, that according to them, I had another year of high school to go. I wouldn't be traceable.

Seven months.

That's all it was.

Seven goddamn months.

"You okay?" Jasper asked as I walked into the house. He was inspecting the wall for some reason. I didn't bother to ask. "You seem a bit wound up."

"Oh, just human pricks trying to put the new boy in his place." I moaned, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Imagine what they'd do if they found out that the new boy could snap them in half like a dried out twig?" Emmett laughed and I smirked. If only . . .

"You got homework?" Jasper asked, not turning away from the wall, tapping on it lightly.

"Yes, _Dad_." He rolled his eyes at my comment but said nothing. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Esme has insisted that she wants to decorate this place." Emmett explained, walking back into the kitchen and sitting in a chair next to me. "She wants to knock out that wall. Jasper's trying to work out whether it's a load bearing wall or not."

"Why?" I looked between the two of them. "We're only going to be here a couple of months."

"That's what we said." Jasper turned and leaned on the wall, before smashing an elbow into it, creating a deep crater in the plaster. "But according to Carlisle, no one argues with Esme when it comes to interior design."

I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to get rid of the dust that was now swirling around us. "Guess it's not load bearing?" He shook his head. "No."

"Come on, Emmett. Help Jasper." I turned to see Esme standing in the doorway, a smug smile on her face. She walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders gently. "_You_ can stay right there. You have homework to do."

"It'll take me, like, five minutes." I argued but she shook her head, the pressure on my shoulders increasing slightly.

"I don't care." She raised her eyebrows in a way that asked me to challenge her. Even though I had only known her a short while, I knew better than that. "Stay." I scowled at Jasper and Emmett who had started laughing at the exchange. "Come on, you two." She snapped her fingers and they immediately started demolishing the wall she wanted gone.

"Wouldn't it be better for him to do his work somewhere that isn't covered in dust?" I heard the calm tones of Carlisle behind me and turned to look at him.

"Oh no, I've been around enough teenagers to know when work's not being done." She smirked at me, raising an eyebrow before indicating for me to get on with it. "He'll be fine right here." She squeezed my shoulders once more before moving towards where Jasper and Emmett had now started through debris at each other. They stopped immediately as they saw her walking up to them.

"She's got you boys well trained, hasn't she?" Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head

"Seems like it." I shrugged, grabbing the stuff I had to do for tomorrow out of my bag. "Is she always like this?"

"Only since you boys turned up." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's like she was born to be a mother."

"And two of them are older than she is." I laughed causing him to chuckle and shake his head while he watched his wife order Jazz and Em around. "She's getting them to do as they're told though, so she's not doing too badly."

"Homework, you." She turned and pointed at me, a stern look on her face.

"Alright, I'm doing it." Carlisle laughed, patting me on the shoulder gently before walking over to Esme, telling her he'd see her tomorrow.

A few minutes after he left, Esme sat down next to me, watching me. "What?" I asked, looking up at her finding a wistful look on her face.

"Nothing." She sighed, brushing a few hairs off of my forehead. The motion was so tender that it made me yearn for my mother. Maybe all Esme had ever wanted was a child of her own. "I just can't believe anyone would ever want to hurt you."

As she sat there, flashes kept running through her mind. Her with a swollen belly, expecting a child. A baby boy, crying gently in her arms. The same baby boy a few days later, still, lifeless. She _had_ been a mother. Yet her son had been taken from her. Just like my parents had been taken from me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she tilted her head, slightly confused. "Your baby."

She smiled, letting out a small breath. "I forgot you could do that." I shrugged, shaking my head in a silent apology. "I know it's not something you can control." She ran her fingers down the side of my face, cupping my cheek lightly. "I've heard a lot about you. While we were moving, we came into contact with a few vampires that had been through Volterra and they told us about you. About how stunning you were, even for a vampire. They were wrong." What was she talking about? "You're absolutely gorgeous."

I bit my lip, not really sure what to say to that. It wasn't every day someone treated you as they would their own child and then calls you gorgeous. Well, not for me anyway.

"Carry on, you two." She didn't even turn their way, yet Jasper and Emmett carried on their clearing of rubble. "Anyway, you need to carry on with that." She tapped the paper in front of me and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

I was finished with everything twenty minutes later, vampire speed permitting and smiled to myself up seeing Esme directing Jasper and Emmett in what to do with regards to the rubble they had created. The room looked a lot larger now that the wall had been taken down and I hoped that it didn't mean the house would collapse. But then again, Jasper had said it wasn't load bearing and I suspected it would have already crumbled if it were going to.

"Right, you three." She stood in the middle of the kitchen and we watched her, slightly apprehensive. "I'm going to work out what will work best in here, so I need the three of you to disappear for a few hours."

The way she said it made it clear that we weren't to argue. I grabbed my bag and shoved it on my bed. I noticed that either Emmett or Jasper had switched the item of Bella's clothing on my pillow, renewing her scent.

"You're welcome." Jasper called up the stairs and I rolled my eyes before closing the door and making my way back down. I grabbed my jacket, because if we were being kicked out of the house, it was clear we were expected to get familiar with the town, meaning we had to cover up.

"So that's the school?" Jasper asked as we walked past and I nodded, scowling up at the building. There were still one or two cars left in the parking lot and I guessed that they were due to those in after school clubs or whatever. "What a dreary looking place."

"Tell me about it." I grumbled, hating the two of them for making it so I had to attend. "It's not much better on the inside, either. Actually, it's better at the moment. I don't have three hundred minds flinging obscenities at me." Well, at least that made the two of them laugh.

"Hey, Anthony!" I turned to see Alice, Bella and Rose standing on the other side of the street. Alice was standing there waving at the three of us like a madwoman, while Bella and Rose laughed at her. "Hey." She waved us across the street and I looked at the other two, seeing that they were completely in awe of the girls across the street. Wonder what was going on there.

"You guys wanna meet them?" I asked, not receiving an answer. I whacked the both of them upside the head, earning myself mumblings, cursing and death threats before they turned to glare at me. "Well? You guys wanna meet them?"

"What?" Jasper looked between myself and the girls across the street as though he was . . . nervous? Jasper never got nervous.

"That's Bella, Alice and Rose." I told them and they nodded. Emmett obviously recognised the three of them from what he saw last night but Jasper had no clue. What the hell was up with these two? "Come on."

I turned and crossed the street towards them.

"Hi." Alice grinned up at me, bouncing, glancing at the other two as they followed me over. They might have been struck dumb by the girls – for what reason I had no idea. They had seen human girls more often than not and had been propositioned god knows how many times by female vampires. It wasn't like it was anything new. "What are you up to?"

"Not much." I shrugged, shrugging, not really knowing what else to do or say. "Just having a look round really. Haven't really had a chance to since we got into town."

"Well, we could show you around." Rose suggested, looking over my shoulder and smiling. I turned slightly to see Emmett grinning stupidly at her, not taking his eyes off her.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. Girls this is my brother, Em and my cousin Nate." I gestured towards Emmett and Jasper as I spoke. "Guys, this Alice, Bella and Rose."

It seemed that my introductions had spurred something in Jasper and Emmett because they both moved around me, Jasper heading towards Alice and Emmett towards Rose.

"Why hello there, Nathaniel Watson." He held up Alice's hand, pressing a small kiss as she giggled, blushing slightly.

"Emmanuel McCarty." Emmett did the same as Rose grinned at him.

"Interesting name." She replied, looking up at him through her thick lashes and giggling softly.

"I hate it." He answered honestly. He really did hate the name. "I prefer to be called Em."

"Well, Em, I'm Rose." She bobbed in a little curtsey thing that made me laugh.

"I think we've been ditched." I turned to Bella and she nodded, biting her lip as she watched our friends.

"I don't think I mind though." She looked up at me, her deep brown eyes wide as she realised what she'd said. "I mean . . ."

"I know I certainly don't mind." I whispered back, brushing her hair out of her face. Her cheeks flushed immediately and I bit down on my lip, to focus on her eyes rather than the gentle pooling of blood beneath the thin membrane.

"So, did you want to go and get something to eat?" It took me a moment to realise that this question was focused towards everyone rather than just Emmett, as it was Rose that had spoken.

"Sure." Emmett answered and Jasper and I looked at him wide eyed. "I mean, we could use a bite, right guys?"

"Guess so." Jasper looked back at him, his eyes narrowing. I decided to ignore their little spat preferring to watch Bella instead. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this girl that drew me to her. I also knew that it wasn't the fortress around her mind or the sweet allure of her blood. It was something more.

"Okay," she sighed, looking over at her friends. "Well, there's this diner just on the edge of town. I mean it's not really haute cuisine but it's pretty good."

"We're in." Jasper grinned down at Alice. What the hell did we care? It was going to taste like dirt to us and we'd have to hack it back up later anyway. At least those were the reasons Jasper gave me in his mind.

It seemed that I was the only one with a clear head at the moment.

Slight role reversal right?

We made our way into the diner, being hit instantly with the repulsive smells of human food. The girls led us to a round table that was big enough for all of us, sitting down instantly. I didn't have any experience with something like this, so I had no idea what I was doing.

_Just go with it, dude._ Emmett said softly in his head, not taking his eyes off Rosalie, but clearly sensing my unease with the situation. _It's easy. Just do what everyone else does when it comes to the food._ I kept my mind open to all those around me, using their experiences in this place to guide me. Not ever having eaten human food before, I was at a loss. At least Jasper and Emmett had their experiences as humans to feed off of. I had nothing.

"It seems that they've taken to each other." Bella whispered in my ear, watching the four people in our company.

"It seems that they have." The chuckle I let out went unnoticed by the others at our table and I don't think Jazz and Em would have noticed if I'd suddenly shot up and screamed that the Volturi were here. That's how observant they were at this point in time.

"So, that's Em?" She asked, and I nodded. She looked between the two of us, probably trying to work it out.

"I know we don't look alike." I shrugged, watching as Em and Rose talked about . . . cars? Who knew that she would be into engines and shit? "We're only half brothers on my dad's side. It was still enough for him to become my legal guardian when they died, though. Personally, I think I have to take care of _him_ more than he takes care of me."

"Do not." He shot back and we laughed. Apparently he was listening to what was going on around him.

It continued that way for pretty much the whole evening. Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were wrapped up in each other. Not that I minded because it meant that I got to really get to know Bella. Apparently, when he mom had remarried, she had decided to give the two newlyweds some space and come and move in with her dad. She did it even though she hated the wet and cold and Forks in general.

She was a selfless creature.

She had met Alice and Rose on her first day of school when they had rescued her from the sharp talons of Jessica and Lauren. Apparently, ever since that day, they had all been best friends. She didn't like it when they dragged her to Port Angeles or Seattle shopping but it was part of who they were. She reasoned that now she might not have to go seeing as the girls might have new shopping partners. I laughed at the image of the two vampires sitting next to me being dragged around shops by a little pixie and the Amazonian blonde.

The actual meal in itself was an ordeal to say the least. What with having to force it down and pretend that it tasted good, it was a challenge.

The three of us all had the same thing. A hamburger and fries. We didn't want anything too extreme, considering we were all going to throw it up later on in the evening.

We declined dessert while the girls all had some chocolate thing that looked completely sickening. But that might have been the lump in my stomach wanting out.

"I have a question." Bella looked up at me as we walked out of the diner, Jasper and Alice in front and Emmett and Rose behind us. I was sure they had orchestrated it that way. Even though they were enamoured with the girls they had found earlier on this evening, they were still making sure that I was in sight. "Where do you put it all?"

"What?" She grinned up at me, clearly confused.

"I mean, you ate enough to feed an army and yet you're so tiny. What do you do with it all?" She laughed, which I hoped meant I hadn't offended her.

"I don't know." She shrugged, looking down at herself. "I guess it's in there somewhere."

"I'd be kind of worried if it's not." She laughed again and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

She stopped, digging through her bag and I could hear the sound of something vibrating. "Hey, Dad." She held the phone up to her ear, biting her lip. "I'm out with friends." There was a pause while she listened to the gruff tones on the other end. "I'll be home soon, I promise." She hung up and looked up at me apologetically.

"Your Dad?" Rose asked, her voice betraying her disappointment, a pout forming on her lips as Bella nodded. "Damn."

"I have to go." She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I grasped her hand, not wanting her to go anywhere, but knowing that she had to and hating it. I brought her hand up to my lips slowly, placing a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. She blushed, looking away from me as I held her hand. "Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah." The flush on her cheeks darkened as she gave me a small smile. Her heartbeat sped up enough for me to notice. Was there a chance that she could be feeling something for me or was it just the vampiric charm she was falling for. Most likely the latter.

It took about ten minutes for us all to separate, the girls sighing gently as they walked away. We could hear them as they rounded the corner, all three squealing as soon as they thought we were out of earshot. The three of us laughed at the sound, shaking our heads as we headed back to the house.

We didn't go straight back inside, the three of us all needed to do the unsanitary and disgusting motion of getting rid of the human food we had been forced to ingest due to our company at the time.

Leaning against a tree and wiping my mouth, I glared at where I knew Emmett was. "I'm gonna kill you, Emmett." I growled and he chuckled, emerging from behind the tree he had been using as a shield from Jasper and me. Jasper emerged with the same look I was sure I had on my face.

"Hey, we got to spend time with three lovely ladies, so I don't see why you're complaining." He shrugged and the two of us rolled our eyes at his nonchalant answer.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be socialising with them?" I asked as we entered the house.

The three of us stopped as we took in the room. What had been nothing more than a stark room, with the remnants of a demolished wall littering the floor, there was now a newly plastered, painted and tiled room. How the hell had Esme managed to do all of this in the four hours or so that we had been out of the house? I mean, vampire speed was incredible even to us at times, but there were some things that shouldn't have been possible, even with that attribute.

"The paint is still wet as is the fixture for the tiles, but they'll be dry by morning and we can add another coat to the walls, but what do you think?" Esme entered the room, a bright smile appearing on her face as she took in our shocked faces.

"How?" Jasper managed to squeeze out as he gaped at the room.

"Well, when you're a vampire with a passion for interior design, anything is possible." She smirked, winking at us as we gawked at her.

Before we left, the kitchen had been a bland white colour – well, it had been covered in dust just before we left, but that's neither here nor there. The tiles that surrounded the countertops had been a dark blue and definitely needed replacing. Now the walls were an attractive off white, bordering on cream, the tiles had been replaced and were now setting. They had been replaced with a deep red style that had intricate designs in black covering each one. The gouge in the main wall and ceiling that had been left by the wall Jasper and Emmett had destroyed had been plastered over, leading into the room next to it. I wasn't sure what room that had been, or whether that wall had just been a separating wall, but it made the kitchen more spacious and light. The entire wall had been painted to match the kitchen and was now drying.

"Even so . . ." I gestured around and she giggled. "This is amazing."

"This is just the start, sweetie." She waved me off. "The entire place needs doing and you've given me a new project." She stepped towards us. "Now, after I finish the kitchen I was going to start on your bedrooms. I know that you two think that because you don't sleep, you don't need bedrooms, but I can assure you that now you're in a permanent residence, you will. You two were both nomads before coming here, right?" The two of them nodded slowly. "Well, then you will both be needing bedrooms. You'll both need a place to unwind every so often and you can't do that in the public rooms in the house. You might not need beds but the room is required, nonetheless." She looked at me, a small maternal smile on her face. "Of course, I'll be starting with yours Edward and seeing as you're the only one here that sleeps, you'll be moving out of that little room you've got and into the master bedroom. It's about twice the size and will suit you perfectly. And while I'm doing it, you won't need to disrupt yourself. I know about the whole desensitisation thing you've got going on, so I won't be disrupting that, but trust me; you'll be getting the big bedroom."

This was all a lot to take in. I thought that what I had _was_ a big bedroom. I mean, it wasn't as big as the one I had in Volterra - considering that one was bigger than this entire house – but it was big enough, right? Apparently not.

"I'll leave you to it." She smirked before running a hand through Jasper's hair, rubbing Emmett's arm in a maternal way and giving me a kiss on the forehead and disappearing.

"The woman's insane." Emmett muttered, shaking his head.

"Apparently, our house needs some work." I managed to get out before laughing. The other two immediately joined in and I wondered how in the hell we were going to pay for all this.

"Something tells me she's going to refuse us paying for it as well." Jasper shook his head and I nodded. "Can we let her do that?"

"No, we can't." I sat down at the table, which had miraculously survived the whirlwind that was Esme. "I mean, she can't afford all this and more."

"Well, we're going to have to find a way of getting her to let us pay for it." Emmett nodded, leaning against the counter.

"Can we afford to do that?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Emmett and I are going to have to get jobs." Jasper sighed looking over at him and he nodded. "People have seen us out now, so they know we're here. We don't really have a choice if we want to dispel rumours."

He had a point there.

"Rosie's dad owns a garage. She seemed impressed with my knowledge of cars. Maybe I could get a job there." Emmett shrugged, trying to be nonchalant over Rose.

"Rosie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. _Fuck off, Ed._ "Alright, alright, no reason to get snippy. You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "Maybe you can find out whether she likes me too." He looked at me expectantly and I chuckled.

"Sure," I shrugged, "and then after that we can go back to her house and I can let her braid my hair." Jasper laughed at my comment whereas Emmett looked murderous. "What? Like she's going to tell me. She's a girl, they're the ones that do all that spying for each other shit."

"Or you could just mention me and pick her thoughts out of her head." He answered, a sneaky smile on his face.

"Says the guy that hates the fact I don't give anyone any privacy." I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Whatever. I let her know that you like her but after that, you're on your own. Same goes for you." I pointed at Jasper who scowled at me. "I'm going to bed."

Walking up the stairs to my room, that was soon to not be my room, if that makes sense, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on lately.

Emmett and Jasper had quickly latched on to Alice and Rose – something I'd not seen happen before – and I had been able to have an actual conversation with the girl that had been unknowingly tormenting me for the last two days. And it felt like there could be something else there as well.

I had no idea what was going on and some part of me didn't want to explore it. But there was a larger part – the part that was always curious about the unknown – that wanted to know whether we could do this. Could we befriend these human girls? And not end up hurting them in one way or another.

Only time will tell, I guess.

. . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Sad days. But messing with the characters is always fun.**_

_**Edward**_

I was slightly apprehensive as I walked into school the next morning. What would things be like between the girls and me? I mean, Jasper and Emmett were really taken with Alice and Rose yesterday. Their thoughts had been filled with nothing but those two. And they wanted me to run interference. Right, like that was going to run smoothly. How the hell was I supposed to know what teenage girls meant? They seemed to think that because I could hear their thoughts, I knew everything that was going on. Not how it works guys.

But there was one question that was burning in my mind even more than what was going on between those two.

What was going on between me and Bella?

I wasn't sure what it was, but I was positive there was something there. The spark that ran up my arm every time our skin touched and the way she made me feel like she was actually interested in getting to know _me_. Unlike all the other girls in this place that thought about me as a conquest because I was both new and attractive.

There was one thing I did know for certain though. I needed Bella Swan in my life. And I needed her there as more than a friend. What I didn't know though, was would she accept me?

And would I ever be able to tell her the truth about me?

Something told me I wouldn't really have a choice at some point.

Stupid vampire intuition and negativity.

"Hey, Anthony." Alice appeared beside me in the perpetual state of motion she was always in. It seemed odd to me that someone could have that much energy all the time. God, she'd be devastating as a vampire, not needing sleep or anything like that. "How you doing this morning?" I wondered how many cups of coffee she had each morning. That was supposed to make humans hyperactive, right?

"Why don't you cut the crap and ask me what you really want to know." I raised an eyebrow, shoving my unneeded books into my locker. It wouldn't have been a problem for me to carry them with me all day, but I had the feeling it would draw more attention than I wanted. I mean, who can carry forty pounds worth of books around each day and not feel the strain.

Apart from me.

"I don't know what you mean." She blinked innocently although her mind let me know that she was upset at being caught out. She thought that she was looking desperate by asking me about Jasper – or in her mind, Nathaniel – but I didn't think so. But then again, even though I have a front row seat to everyone's mind, I will never understand what goes on inside a human teenage girls' head. Despite what everyone may think.

"Yes, you do." I nodded slowly, narrowing my eyes at her. "And I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain blonde haired boy named Nathaniel." Even without the aid of telepathy, I knew by the blush that spread across her cheeks that I had hit the nail on the head. "Alice, relax. He likes you, okay?"

"He does?" I nodded but her mind was still sceptical.

"Well the fact that he couldn't stop talking about you when we got in last night was enough of an indicator." I laughed and her blush deepened. "Same goes for Em, Rose." I called out, knowing that she was behind me. I would use Alice's little glances as an excuse if she wanted one.

"Really?" She bit her lip, looking nervous. I could see that she really liked him, as Alice did with Jasper. Neither of them wanted to be the ones to make the first move. I, in all honesty, only knew how things were supposed to go due to seeing it played over and over again in the human mind. Not through firsthand experience.

The two of them doubted my words, wondering how if they liked them, why didn't they ask for their numbers when they had to go. It might be an idea for us to get phones if we're going to keep up this human charade. After all, there wasn't a human walking by without the hum of something electrical in their pocket or their bag. It was annoying to say the least, but it would look strange if we were the only ones without the simple technology.

"Yes," I nodded, looking at the two of them. "And to let you know how idiotic the two of them were, they only realised when we got back home last night, that they'd forgotten to ask you for your numbers, so they asked me to ask you if you would meet them in the same spot we met last night at seven this evening."

The smiles that spread across their faces were blinding to say the least. The two of them squealed, practically jumping on me and wrapping their arms around me, muttering thank you's every few seconds.

"Hey, I thought you two had found your dream guys." I heard Bella's subtle tones as she walked up to us. "What are you attacking him for?"

"Bella!" I 'wrenched' myself free of the two girls, knowing that I could really hurt them if I used even the slightest amount too much force. "Help."

I moved away from Alice and Rose who were both bouncing up and down, grinning like madwomen, which in my opinion, they were.

"Why, what did you do?" She looked up at me as I moved to stand behind her, effectively using her as a shield. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Does it look like I'm in trouble?" I gestured to the two of them who were now talking about what they were going to wear and everything girls talked about. I didn't really care. "I just passed on a message from Nate and Em. They forgot to get their phone numbers last night so they asked me to ask the girls to meet them."

"See now, that will _always_ get that reaction." Bella motioned in a circular motion with her finger towards her two friends, who stopped what they were talking about, both stuck out their tongues and carried on with their conversations. "Come on." She laughed and we moved away from the two banshee wannabes.

"Bella?" I stopped, feeling quite nervous and not really understanding why. She turned to look at me, her expression expectant. "I was thinking, did you want to maybe come over to mine tonight? You know, friends are distracted."

"You don't have to babysit me, Anthony." She looked down at the ground, shifting her feet. "I get that you might feel obligated to, what with your brother and cousin taking out Rose and Alice, but you don't need to do that. I-"

"Bella." I cut her off and she looked up at me, through her long, dark lashes. "Shut up." I couldn't help the single chuckle that broke free and she flushed, turning away from me. "Hey, look at me. If there's one thing you'll learn about me, it's that I don't do anything I don't want to. I'm not asking you out of whatever obligation I might feel but because I want to."

"You do?" She sounded sceptical and I wished more than ever that I could hear her mind.

"Yeah." I nodded once, hoping that she would believe me. "I want to spend time with you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I laughed lightly and she looked mildly offended. "Because you're smart and funny. You can hold up a decent conversation about more than high school gossip and shopping. And you can put Em in his place with nothing more than just a few words. And that in my book is just awesome." She flushed a darker pink biting down on her lip. "What do you say? Wanna come hang out?"

"Sure." She nodded, looking down the hallway for a second. I glanced that way and saw that Alice and Rose were trying to discreetly watch us. "I think we're being spied upon."

"So do I." I laughed.

"What time do you want me to come round?" She asked, looking back at me. "Make it seven?" I nodded, feeling my own grin appearing on my face.

"I'll give you directions in Biology." I said softly as the bell rang, alerting everyone that they had to be either in or on their way to classes.

As soon as I turned the corner, I heard Alice and Rose bombard Bella with questions over what happened between us just then. In their minds eye, I could see Bella turn to look in the direction I had just travelled in, disappointed that I wasn't there anymore.

Was it strange of me to be excited about seeing her tonight?

. . . . . .

During lunch I managed to run back to the house, inform Jasper and Emmett about what had happened this morning – which they thanked me profusely for – and recommend that they get phones before this evening. They nodded understanding that it might look strange if they didn't have them. They told me that they would get one for me as well, and I shrugged, not really minding either way. I managed to do that all within ten minutes, so no one actually noticed I was off campus.

"Hey," I heard Bella behind me, her scent filling the air around me. It was obvious that the sleeping with her shirt wrapped around my pillow was helping, as even though the burn was still there, the desire to devour her was lessening. It could be that I was spending more time with _her_ now and getting to know her that was contributing but either way, I wasn't so ready to try and kill her anymore, so that was a bonus, right? "Where have you been?" She asked, stopping in front of me as I turned.

"You really want to know?" I asked and she nodded. "I had to go to the little boy's room." She giggled and I shrugged. "You wanted to know."

"Come on or we're going to miss lunch." She motioned for me to follow her.

"Hey," I reached out tentatively, wrapping my fingers around her own, holding my breath, hoping I wasn't being too forward with her. "You mind if we sit . . . just the two of us. This is going to sound weird, but I don't feel like sharing you."

She flushed, just as I knew she would at my words before nodding. We made our way to the cafeteria together and I had to really fight not to cringe at the smells coming from the various tables of food. None of it was appealing but I guessed I would have to eat at least something so that Bella wouldn't get suspicious.

Lining up, we both bought something that I think was supposed to be pizza and a drink. Actually the drink might make it easier to bring it back up. Now that's a disgusting thought to be having.

Even though Alice and Rose were sat, obviously waiting for the two of us, Bella made her way towards a table in the corner, away from the hustle and bustle of the main area. She sat down, placing her food down before slipping her bag off onto the seat next to her and I did the same.

She grinned at me, blushing again and I was glad that she couldn't see Alice and Rose because she would have gone the shade of a tomato and never returned back to her normal colour. The two of them were making kissing faces and from what I could hear, noises as well. It was all incredibly embarrassing.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Your friends are being idiots." She moaned, resting her head in her hands but she didn't turn around which must have taken some effort. "Don't worry. Just think, you get to do the same to them tomorrow."

"But at least they'll have something to gush about." She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That hurts, Bella. You cut me. You cut me real deep." She laughed as I placed my hand over my heart, pouting at her. "Seriously, why do you think they'll have more to talk about than you?"

"They always do." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and I tilted my head so I could take a breath without encountering too much of her scent or catching her attention.

"Is it because Em and Nate are taking them out?" She looked up at me and I could instantly see that it was the reason. "Personally, I would prefer to stay in where you can be yourself rather than go out and have to act in a certain way because of where you are. And also, you don't have everyone staring at you and talking about you because you're with someone when you haven't been with before."

"Now you put it that way." She smiled slightly, sighing again. I made the mistake of taking another breath as she did so and I had to hold back the wince as I tasted her on my tongue, the fire flaring again in my throat.

"You don't still think that I asked you to come over tonight because I felt I had to, do you?" She didn't meet my gaze and that was all the answer I needed. "Bella, look at me. I don't feel like I _had_ to ask you. I asked you because I _wanted_ to. I would have asked you if you wanted to go somewhere, but I didn't really want to go out with those two again, because honestly, I live with them and they can be too much sometimes." She giggled, which I guess was a good thing. "And also, it wouldn't have worked because they'll have the car."

"We could always go somewhere in my truck." She suggested and I felt my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Your _truck_?" I asked and she giggled again, nodding. "You have a truck?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking over my shoulder and out the window that faced the parking lot. "That big red one over there."

"You're the one that owns that thing?" I asked, my jaw dropping. Of course I knew which one it was without looking. I could hear that thing coming five miles away. Literally.

"Don't be hating on the truck." She tried to sound stern but the laughter that was threatening to bubble over put a stop to that. "The truck is awesome."

"If you say so." I shrugged and she shoved me from across the table. Of course I allowed myself to move, knowing that if I'd stayed completely unmoved it would have caused unwanted questions. "Shall we just play tonight by ear?" She bit her bottom lip before nodding and I felt myself grinning.

Lunch went in pretty much the same way for the whole hour. The both of us were talking so much I managed to get away with eating only two bites of my pizza and mauling the rest to make it look like I'd eaten more.

"I just have to run to my locker, I'll see you in Bio." She let her hand rest on my arm for a moment longer than necessary before she moved away from me and I knew that there had to be something in that small action.

As I walked into the Biology room, I was instantly aware of Mike's livid thoughts. He thought that I was moving in on 'his girl' when it was clear that Bella didn't actually know of her status in his thoughts.

"McCarty." I didn't bother looking up as he stood in front of my desk, seething. I let out a sigh through my nose, indicating that I was already bored with this little game he wanted to play before looking up at him.

"What?" I leaned on my hand, showing him how much he was impressing me. Not a hell of a lot. Hell, when you've come face to face with vampires like Felix and Emmett a puny human isn't really going to scare you.

"What did I tell you, man?" He put his hands on the table, gripping the edge with his fingers. There were two others behind him now. I recognised their mental voices to match the actual voices Emmett had heard in the diner the first night he'd swiped something of Bella's. They were less than impressed with me and I really couldn't care less.

"About what?" I tilted my head to the side, hearing, sensing, seeing and smelling Bella enter the room. The others hadn't realised she was there, so Mike went and put his foot in it without even realising it.

"Bella." He glared at me and I shrugged, shaking my head. "I told you, she's mine. Back off."

"Excuse me?" I managed to hide my smirk as they all went wide eyed, turning around to see Bella standing there, her arms folded with a pissed expression on her face. "Mind explaining what's going on, Mike?" He stood there, his mouth opening and closing as though he was doing a fish impression. She sighed angrily, looking at me, her expression softening immediately. "Anthony?" Her tone was a lot softer as she looked at me. I felt bad doing it but I wanted to get this little wimp off my back so I shrugged, shaking my head, the universal sign to show I had no idea what was going on. "Apparently, I'm yours, huh, Mike?"

"Well, I, uh . . ."

"As if the first thousand times weren't enough for you to get it. I don't want to go out with you. Leave me alone." She stormed past the three of them and sat down next to me, seething. They all stood there, gaping at her until she looked up at them. "Goodbye."

I couldn't help but laugh as they all scrambled away from her and back to their own seats. I looked over at her to find that she was still seething, her hands balled into fists as she tried to calm herself down. "Hey." I placed a hand on one of her own. "Hey, calm down." I gently eased open her left hand, taking her right within my own as well and easing that one open. "It's alright. No harm done. I think he realises that you're not his now."

"It's not that he thought that that bothers me." She sighed, looking at me. "It's the fact that they were ganging up on you. They could have really hurt you if it were anywhere other than Biology, Anthony."

"Well, it wasn't, was it?" I reasoned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was still tense as she sat there. "And if you think I can be beaten by three punks like them, you are seriously mistaken." She let out a giggle and I knew that she was going to be alright. "I'm serious. How else do you think I survived living with Em?"

"I guess you're right." She sighed, shaking her head. "They just make me so mad."

"I know." I gave her hand a little squeeze, letting her know I was there for her. "But you can't let it get to you."

"How are you so insightful?" _If only you knew_.

"Didn't you realise?" I joked. "I'm a mind reader." She laughed again and I had a feeling we were back to regular Bella. If only she knew that I was actually being serious about that.

"Thank you." She sighed, looking over at me.

"For what?" Me confused.

"Just . . . I don't know. Letting me de-stress on my own, I guess." She shrugged and I gave her a smile.

At that moment we were broken out of our little moment by Mr. Banner starting the lesson. I groaned internally and shifted to face the front. I noticed that as I went to pull my hand away from Bella's she only gripped it harder and moved our linked hands under the table out of sight instead of letting go.

I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face for the entire class.

What the hell was going on with me?

I had only known this girl for two days and here I was getting all stupid at the thought of holding hands with her. Humans often called it a crush, but something inside me told me it was more. I knew from experience with other vampires that we didn't develop crushes like humans did. We had mates for eternity.

But Bella couldn't be my mate. Could she? Not this soon, at least.

I wasn't so sure.

Making my way out of the school after class, I was aware of someone following me. By the harshness of their footfalls they were pissed at me and I didn't need three guesses to figure out who it was.

"What do you want now?" I asked, impatiently, stopping and turning around. Mike was right up close to me as soon as I stopped. His breath was absolutely rank and I wanted to gag.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from Bella." He sneered through his teeth, his blue eyes blazing with what I could only name fury. Unfortunately for him, the blonde haired blue eyed baby boy look didn't really give him the menacing stance he was aiming for. "Or I am seriously going to-"

"To what?" I challenged, staring down at him. "To fuck me up? Like I said my first day here, I'd like to see you try." I stepped back from him, opening my arms. "Why don't you go on then? Hit me, Mike. You know you want to. Go on."

"So you can go and rat me out?" He laughed, shaking his head. "Don't think so."

"Oh, so you're _not_ going to 'fuck me up'. I wish you'd make up your goddamn mind." I laughed shaking my head at the ideas of what he wanted to do to me that were running through his head. He actually wanted to sink me into a tar pit. Where he was going to find one of those or work that one out, I had no idea.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you?" _Yes, better than you do._

"Actually, I think it's the other way around." I stepped closer to him once again, letting all of the menace I owned as a vampire seep through my pores. "It's not what you can do to me." I had purposefully lowered my voice to a tone used only when wanting to scare off something we deemed as dangerous. "It's what I can do to you. I have a lot more in my arsenal than you could ever dream of, Mike."

He took a breath and stepped away from me, shaking his head, trying to clear it of what I had just said. In that instant he made a snap decision that would turn out to be the wrong one for him. Before he could second guess himself, he swung his arm back and aimed a right hook at my face.

His fist hit my jaw with a resounding crack and I let out a breath of irritation before looking down at where he was cradling his arm on the floor. I instantly knew that his hand and wrist were broken from the impact. That would have been an impressive punch if he hadn't been aiming it at living marble.

"Too bad." I sighed, shrugging and walking away from him.

"What the fuck are you?" He croaked out as I walked away. I turned to look at him as he sat there on his knees watching my every movement.

"A seventeen year old." I shrugged, turning back around and making my way home.

. . . . . .

Esme was still going nuts as I walked into the house a few minutes later. She was dashing around with an A3 sized drawing pad, making notes and sketches of the front room.

"Hello, Edward, dear." She waved at me from the corner she was in. "Your new bedroom's finished." She grinned at me, laughing at what I was sure was an astounded look on my face.

"Already?" She nodded and I made my way upstairs.

"Last door on the left."

I made my way towards the door she had said about and opened it slowly, my jaw dropping at what was inside. It actually looked like someone lived in here. The whole theme of the room was gold, ranging from the deep golden carpet with matching drapes, to the slightly lighter shade of the bedspread and cover on the couch that was on the other side of the room. The walls were an off white, with one wall covered in a thick golden material.

Looking at the opposite wall to the material one, I blinked a couple of times, wondering if I was seeing what I was actually seeing.

The whole thing was covered in music. It seemed that Esme had bought a whole record shop. The music was positioned around the most elaborate sound system I'd ever seen. I walked over to it, running my fingers over it gently, reverently, not wanting to actually touch it at all.

"The other two said that you were a devotee of music." Esme had appeared in the doorway. "I wasn't sure what genre you liked so I bought everything in the store." I was right. She _had_ bought a whole record store. "And of course, you needed the system to play it on."

"Esme, this is too much." I shook my head, turning to face her. "I can't accept this."

"You can and you will." She grasped me by the shoulders. "I want to do this for you. You deserve something to call your own, Edward. I know that you've never really had that before. This room is yours. Don't worry about the cost of anything. We've got two hundred and fifty years or so of Carlisle's saving as working as a doctor to spend. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"No." She held up a finger, telling me that enough was enough. "This is all for you, sweetheart."

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling her to me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and bury my head into her shoulder. This was the nicest thing anyone had done for me since my parents had died. Other than Jasper and Emmett with the whole, breaking me out of Volterra thing.

"Thank you." I whispered into her hair and she ran her fingers through mine, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"You deserve it, sweetheart." She pulled back, regarding me closely. "I'm not going to try and replace your mother, because no one can ever do that. But know that I'm always here if you need me." I nodded, taking a deep breath. "You've been through so much. You deserve something special in your life."

She pressed a kiss to my forehead before leaving me to it. Even though it wasn't as extravagant in its decadence as the room in Volterra had been, it was perfect. It was all I needed to feel like a regular teenager. Although I knew I was far from it, it made me feel somewhat normal.

Making my way over to the bed, I sat down, flopping back and smiling at the softness of the mattress. I noticed that she had even gone so far as to wrap a new shirt of Bella's around the pillow. The shirt she had been wearing the night before. One of the others must have swiped it during school hours.

I had to remember to hide it before she came over tonight.

Even though I thought I'd only been lying there for a little while, soon enough, Jasper and Emmett came up to say that they were going out.

"Here." Jasper threw a box at me and I watched it land on the bed. I sat up, regarding it closely, wondering what could be inside. I opened up the box to find a cell phone inside. "We've managed to programme the numbers to ours into it, with the help of Esme of course. Who knows about technology these days?" I couldn't help but chuckle because in my experience, neither Jasper nor Emmett were that up to date when it came to the latest technology. They knew enough to get us by but that was about it.

After that they headed out and looking at the phone I saw that it was five to seven. Bella would be here any minute. I hoped that she didn't have any problems with the directions I'd given her.

As soon as I'd stashed the shirt in one of the drawers in my new room, I heard the roar of the great red truck Bella said she owned. I already knew that I didn't like that thing. It was too big for her tiny frame. She looked like she was going to lose control of it at any point in time.

I opened the door just as she was getting out of her truck. She grinned at me, cocking her head to the side as she walked towards me. "How did you know I was here?"

"Are you kidding?" I snickered, shaking my head. "You can hear that thing coming a mile away."

"I guess so." She shrugged, stepping through the door and I followed behind her, closing the door and taking her coat off her. I hung it up next to the door as she walked into the kitchen. "Wow." I heard the slight whisper as she gawked at the new redone kitchen.

"Yeah." I nodded, stepping around her. "Our interior designer's going a bit mad." I walked over to the fridge, taking the note that was pinned to the door off of it.

_Edward_

_Emmett and Jasper informed me you were having a guest tonight._

_I went to the market and bought you some food._

_I hope she likes mushroom ravioli. I've prepared some and put it in the fridge. All you need to do is reheat until the sauce bubbles._

_You can take the credit for it._

_There's also a range of drinks in the fridge. Hopefully she'll enjoy one of them._

_Have fun tonight._

_Esme._

I quickly put the note in my pocket, sending out a silent thanks to Esme.

I opened the fridge and pulled out what I guessed was the ravioli.

"You hungry?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"What have you got?" She made her way over to me, peering over my shoulder. Thankfully, Esme hadn't just bought the ingredients for this but had stocked the fridge up completely. At least it looked like we ate here.

"Mushroom ravioli." I bit my lip, feeling a little nervous that she didn't like it. That was until she grinned widely. "That okay?"

"It's one of my favourites." She nodded, taking it from me and turning on an oven I didn't even know we had. At least she knew how to work it. "Can I? It's just, I love to cook and this is one of the best ovens to use. It's like, restaurant calibre."

"Sure." I grinned, letting her have her fun. "You want something to drink?"

"What have you got?"

I opened the fridge, taking a look at the cans Esme had lined up. "Let's see. We have Coke, Diet Coke as well, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, Water, Iced Tea and Sprite."

"Um . . . Iced Tea, please." I looked over to see her biting her lip again. She was so cute when she did that. I grabbed an Iced Tea and handed it to her, closing the fridge. "Are you not having one?"

"Nah, I'm alright at the minute." I leaned back on the counter, watching her as she gulped down the liquid as though it was her life's nectar.

"What?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me." Her cheeks flushed that beautiful pink colour and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Am I?" She nodded once, biting her lip again. "I didn't realise."

"Do you know what time the others will be back?" She asked and I shook my head. "Rose and Alice will probably want to keep them out all night."

"That is not a problem." I chuckled and she flushed again, turning to stir the ravioli.

She opened a cupboard door, grinning to herself before bringing two plates out and setting them on the side. "You know this kitchen better than I do." I told her honestly and she raised an eyebrow at me, most likely wondering how that worked. "When I come down, everything's already usually set out, so I have no idea where anything is."

"Oh dear." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah." I nodded, walking up behind her. "Oh dear."

She dished up the food onto the plates before turning around and passing them to me. I made my way over to the table, placing them on the already set out placemats and she grinned.

"This is all so cute." _Yes, thank you, Esme._ "You did this just for me?"

_No, the vampiric wife of the town doctor did this just for you_. "You were saying how you wanted something to tell Rose and Alice. I thought why not make it special." _She did say I could take the credit. Memo to self, thank Esme in a really memorable way._

"I don't need things to tell them." She sighed, biting her lip again.

"I wanted to make it special, anyway." I shrugged and she giggled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "This looks great." She speared a piece of the pasta, blowing on it gently before popping it into her mouth. "Anthony, this is _amazing_." _Get something _really, really _nice for Esme._

We ate the food in relative silence, talking about this and that every so often. One thing I noticed was that she didn't let go of my hand the entire way through. The only time I let her hand go was to place the used plates in the sink. I'd deal with them later.

I took her hand and lead her through to the entrance to the living room. "Um, the living room's kind of a mess. We haven't gotten to that room yet. Um . . . I have a couch upstairs if you're okay with that?" She raised an eyebrow at me, as if questioning me. "I promise to be a complete gentleman the whole time."

"Well, in that case, okay." I lead the way up to my room, opening the door and scanning it quickly, making sure that I had in fact, moved her shirt. Satisfied that I had, I opened the door the whole way, allowing her in. The whole process hadn't taken more than a second and she didn't realise there was any delay at all. "Wow." She looked around my room, turning in a slow circle. "Ultimate boy's room." I shrugged, closing the door and watching her as she moved. "Am glad to see there aren't any posters of half naked women in here though."

"Nah, that's more Em's style." I laughed and she shook her head. "Not really my type of thing."

"Well . . . what is your type of thing?" She asked, watching me closely as I walked towards her.

"You." I whispered, taking her hand in mine again. "You're my type of thing."

"Really?" She sounded disbelieving as she looked up at me, pleading silently for me to not be joking with her.

"Yeah." I nodded, placing my hands on her hips, holding her to me. "Might sound strange after two days, but . . . it's true."

"Well . . . I think that . . . you're my type of thing, too." She wrapped her arms around my neck, watching me with her huge chocolate eyes.

I gently pressed my lips to hers, fighting with my control, trying to keep the burn in my throat at bay. It was painful, so painful, but the warm feeling of her lips on mine, moving against mine softly was so worth it.

"Wow." She said for the third time tonight as she pulled away from me. She looked distant, as though she wasn't really focusing. I just hoped that she was alright. "That was, um . . ."

"I know." I whispered, resting my forehead on hers. "Couch?"

"Um . . ." she bit her lip again, looking all over the room before her eyes settled on me again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the bed looks comfier."

I let out a laugh and led her over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She took off her shoes before climbing onto it, settling against the pillows. "I was right." She giggled as I lay down next to her. "You know, Mike broke his hand today."

"Really?" I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "See my extreme concern for his well being." By the giggle she let out, she caught the sarcasm in my statement.

"I know. He's a dick." I nodded, agreeing completely. "But you know what he was saying to the nurse as she called for an ambulance?" I shook my head, knowing exactly what it was. "That he did it by punching you in the face."

"Okay." I pretended I was confused at the statement. "Um . . . I know people have said that I have a strong jaw, but I didn't think it was capable of _that_." She laughed again, shaking her head. She ran her fingers down the side of my face, obviously checking for any marks. She was right not to believe me. I was lying after all. "And don't you think that if he'd hit me, I'd have some kind of mark there, wouldn't I?"

"I know." She sighed, her deep brown eyes watching me closely. "But he was adamant that's what happened."

"Well, he's imbecilic as well as a dick." She nodded her agreement.

"I'll agree with you there."

"Alrighty, then." At least I knew how to make her laugh.

She looked at me for a moment before lowering her head and pressing her lips to mine. She used more force this time than the last and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. She threaded her fingers behind my neck, playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me, having to hold in a growl. Because that would just scare the crap out of her, for sure.

"What happened to being a gentleman?" She asked, humour lacing her tone.

"He went out for the night." I replied and she crushed her lips to mine and I pulled her so she was lying on top of me. I was sure she was going to have bruised lips in the morning, but she didn't seem to care.

I felt her tongue brushing against my lips, but I didn't dare part them. Who knew what effect the venom in my mouth would have on her? I wouldn't risk her that way. Not until I knew for sure.

I was aware of the others coming back and it seemed they had Rose and Alice with them as well. I didn't care though, considering I was with the girl I wanted. It must have been quite late because they were talking about how they should be getting home. Bella seemed completely oblivious, so I would be keeping quiet about it until they made themselves known to her.

_Getting a bit hot and heavy up there are we, Eddie?_

I tried to block out Jasper's voice in my head but was unsuccessful. He and Emmett knew exactly how to wind me up.

I moaned lightly as Bella shifted, her leg coming to rest in between mine, parting them slightly. I felt her smirking against my mouth, not relenting on her assault. I knew that I wouldn't let it go any further than this tonight, but I was sure as hell going to enjoy it while I could.

We both started at a crashing sound coming from outside, pulling away from each other. I looked up at her and she moved off of the bed. I scanned the thoughts of the others to find the girls starting to freak over something and the guys thinking not much more than that.

"Shit!" I pushed myself off the bed and out of the door, making sure to go at human speed, although at this point in time, that seemed kind of redundant.

Quickly making my way outside to where the others were, I heard Bella following closely behind me. I bypassed Rose and Alice, looking at Jasper and Emmett, seeing the cause of the crash that alerted me to what was going on.

A tree had been toppled over. Completely.

And it was obvious that the girls had seen it happen.

The break was about a foot up from the ground, right at the base and there was an Emmett shaped crater in the centre of the trunk. I looked at the girls who were all looking sufficiently freaked out now – including Bella – which was never a good sign before turning back to the two idiots I was forced to live with.

"Well, _that_ secret lasted a long time, didn't it?"

. . . . . .


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like taking her characters and putting them into stressful situations.**_

_**Can you tell I've had the week off work?**_

_**Is it that obvious?**_

_**Edward**_

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I stood there seething at the two idiotic vampires in front of me. You would have thought that after a century for one of them and two centuries for the other, they'd know how to behave around humans, right?

Apparently not.

I stormed over to them, being mindful of the girls standing on the porch.

Alice and Rose had seen everything. Bella on the other hand was too smart for her own good. She had taken note of Alice and Rose's postures and the fallen tree, putting things together in her mind. I was hoping she was getting things wrong.

Running my hands through my hair, I quickly made my way over to where Jasper and Emmett were berating themselves and each other.

"What the hell happened?" I growled out and they both looked at me, shell shocked. I could see through their minds' eye that I was seething, looking every part the vampire but I couldn't find it in myself to calm down. These two were so stupid. "You know what, I don't want to know." I cut them off before they could answer me. "All the time we've been here, I thought we were supposed to be hiding, but it seems that that's not the case anymore. What? Were the two of you showing off for the girls and it went too far? Did you just decide to have a fight where they could see you?" They both opened their mouths to answer but I shook my head, quickly. "Sssh!" Their mouths slammed closed immediately and I glanced back at the girls. "They saw everything, alright? Alice and Rose saw everything. Bella might not have done, but she's too fucking smart to let something like this slide. Now what the hell are we supposed to do about that?" I looked at the two of them and they looked at each other, unsure of whether or not to speak. "This time I want an answer!"

"We can't let them leave." Jasper glanced at the three girls. They were slowly moving towards the door and I could see the intent to just run in their heads. "At least not yet."

"Well, then you better move, because that's what's going to happen." I replied and the two of them sped towards the house and the girls.

I heard Alice and Rose give off tiny shrieks before running into the house, obviously not realising that Jasper and Emmett were faster and stronger than the both of them. They both ran towards the door, halting immediately when they saw Emmett blocking their way.

I turned to see Bella staring at me with wide eyes. "Anthony, what's going on?"

"We have to tell them the truth." I said softly so that Bella wouldn't hear me, but the guys would.

_Are you insane?_

_What the hell, man?_

"It's the only thing they'll accept." I reasoned, moving towards Bella slowly. I could see that in the way her legs were tensed, she wasn't sure whether to stay or to follow Alice and Rose who were being herded – sounds crass but that's the only word I could think to describe it – into the living room by Jasper and Emmett. "They know that there's something not right with you two and by association, me. They're not going to accept anything less than the truth, no matter how far-fetched it seems."

_All right._ Jasper bowed to the pressure he knew I was putting on him. It wasn't going to be a simple thing to do, but it had to be done. The girls had seen too much not to know. And I really didn't want to kill them. I kind of liked them. Especially Bella.

I held out a hand towards Bella and she shrank back slightly. "Please trust me." I whispered, not breaking eye contact with her. I could see the internal struggle going on within her and after what seemed like an eternity she reached out and slid her delicate, warm fingers through mine. She trusted me. That was all that mattered.

I stepped up the two remaining steps of the porch and gently led her inside, closing the door, considering the humans in the house would be getting cold soon.

We made our way into the living room where Alice and Rose were sitting, curled up on one of the sofa's, arms around each other with Emmett sitting on one of the chairs and Jasper leaning against the back of it, watching them. The two of them could see that they had fucked up, majorly and they weren't sure how they were going to bring it back to what it had been with them. Sure it had only been two days but to our kind, that was enough for a monumental change to happen. We don't change often, but when we do, it's eternal.

When the girls saw Bella and I walk in hand in hand their eyes widened and the two of them leaned forward slightly, as if wanting to grab Bella and wrench her away from me, but not sure how to do it without being in danger.

They didn't realise that they weren't in danger in the first place.

Bella looked at me, clearly wanting to go to her friends and I nodded for her to go to them. I brushed my lips over the back of her hand, silently telling her she was safe here before letting her hand go. She walked over to her friends who immediately reached out and pulled her to them.

"This is _not_ the way tonight was supposed to go." I grumbled, running my hands through my hair. The three of them turned to watch me, clearly wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Ruin your plans, did we?" Emmett shot at me sarcastically, a dark chuckle escaping him.

"Oh, fuck you!" I spat at him. I was immediately hit with a wave of calm from Jasper, travelling throughout my entire body. I knew that Jazz was trying to dissipate the brewing fight between Emmett and me. Sure, I might love him like a brother, but also, I hated him like a brother sometimes. He could be so infuriating, especially in serious situations like these.

I could see that Jasper's power was affecting the girls as well, because Rose and Alice calmed down. Bella, who hadn't seen what had happened, kept her eyes on me.

"Em, Ed's right." Jasper sighed, speaking low enough so that the girls couldn't hear us. "It _is_ our fault this happened. If we'd had a little more control over our actions and strength, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Now, what are we going to do?"

I kept an eye on what the girls were thinking seeing some theories running through their minds, a couple of them quite close to the truth. "We tell them." The two of them looked at me. "Don't look at me like that, they're working it out." They looked at the girls who stared right back like deer caught in the headlights. Alice and Rose were scared. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that, what with all the adrenaline pumping through their veins. But Bella was surprisingly calm. She wasn't one hundred per cent sure what was going on, but her heart rate was steady and her breathing even.

She wasn't afraid.

"He's right." Emmett sighed, running his hands through his hair. "We have to tell them."

"What's going on?" Rose's small voice rang through the air, causing the three of us to look at her. She shrank back slightly, afraid of what we could do to her. Her mind kept replaying Emmett being thrown into the tree and walking away from it unharmed. Stupid way for them to find out.

"Don't be afraid." Jasper replied, his tone soothing as he sent another wave of calm out into the room. I was sure that it was partly due to the irritation I was feeling at the two of them for jeopardising all three of us _and_ the girls. If we get found here, their lives are on the line as well. "We're not going to hurt to you." How cliché, huh?

"Famous last words." Alice shot back. Looking at her and hearing her mind I could hear the betrayal she felt towards Jasper. I was sure that he could feel it as well and I was surprised that he was keeping it together. He shot me a look and I shrugged in return, not knowing what to do. Rose was in the same position as Alice. She knew that Emmett had lied to her, but she wasn't sure what about. At this point, it was clear that the both of them knew that nothing they'd been told was the truth.

Bella was still watching me, her eyes searching for something. I wonder if she knew that everything I'd told her was the truth. There were some factual changes, but all in all – other than my name – it was the truth. I couldn't let her know that right now.

"Tell us what's going on." Rose barked, her fear giving way to anger. She was pissed about being kept here when all she really wanted was to spend some time with Emmett.

Jasper looked at me, silently asking if he should carry on. I raised my eyebrows, waving at him to indicate that it was all him. He was doing fine on his own.

"Alright." He sighed, loud enough for the girls to hear. "We'll tell you the truth, but it's kind of . . . you might not actually believe us."

"After what we saw outside, it's going to take a lot for us not to believe it." Alice chimed in. Bella was still looking confused, watching me, looking to me for answers. Answers that I couldn't give at the moment. "So just tell us, alright?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Where do I start?" He asked, glancing at Emmett and me.

"How about our real names." Emmett suggested and I nodded so quickly that the girls wouldn't have seen it. Not even Bella who was watching me like a hawk.

"Well, I think that you've kind of guessed that we've been less than honest with you." Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jasper's words. "But there is a good reason. First off, I think that you need to know that who you know us as are not our real names."

"Not your real names?" Bella spoke up for the first time since entering the room, or since this whole debacle had begun. Her brows furrowed and hurt flashed through her eyes. "Is that true?" She was asking me and only me. I couldn't look at her, so I closed my eyes and nodded. "Why would you keep something like that from us?"

"Because we had to." I whispered causing the hurt in her expression to grow even more.

"What? Are you witness protection or something?" Alice asked, sounding completely serious.

_That's actually a good way to put our situation._

_That's not one I'd have thought of._

I groaned at the voices in my head, glaring at the two of them. "Focus."

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm guessing you want to know our real names, huh?" The three of them nodded, not taking their eyes off the one they had been with the entire night. "Well . . ." I looked at him to see he was watching Alice with such an intensity I had to look away. "My name isn't Nathaniel Watson. It's Jasper Whitlock." He looked at Emmett, who was too busy staring at Rose to notice. "His name isn't Emmanuel McCarty. The McCarty bit is right but his name is actually Emmett." I didn't take my eyes off of Bella as Jasper turned to look at me. I could feel all eyes on me as I stood there, watching the lights change and dance in her eyes. "And he's not Anthony McCarty, as you've probably guessed. His name is Edward Masen."

Watching Bella I noticed her lips move slightly as Jasper told the three of them my real name. I could have sworn she'd mouthed 'Edward' trying it out on her tongue. She gave me a small smile and I hoped that that meant she approved of my real name. Not really much I can do about it if she didn't, right?

"Why did you lie to us?" Alice whispered, her eyes glued to Jasper.

"Because we had to." Jasper sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face. "We would have put you in danger if we'd told you. We would have been in danger ourselves. And we're putting you in danger by telling you now, but we owe you, so . . ." He clapped his hands together, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean we'd be in danger?" Bella's voice was soft and calm, not like the voices of the other two which were stressed and strained. "Why would we be in danger?"

"Because humans aren't meant to know about us." He said softly, barely above a whisper but at that moment you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet in the room. Their minds latched onto the 'humans' in that sentence, clearly wondering what he was on about.

"And you guys _aren't_ human?" Bella's heart rate was speeding up a little now as she processed what was being said. She still didn't look at Emmett or Jasper, her gaze fixed completely upon me.

"No." I shook my head slowly and she bit on her bottom lip, the skin doing white at the pressure.

"Then what are you?" Rosalie asked nervously, wringing her hands in her lap. _Why did you ask that? Why do you want to know? We should just get the hell out of here, not that they'd let us go but it's worth a shot, right? Maybe you could get out one decent scream before they dragged you back inside._

"Vampires." Jasper said softly causing the room to still again.

"Vampires?" Alice asked, a disbelieving edge in her voice. We nodded and she let out a laugh. Not one of humour but one that came with the untold amounts of stress her mind was under. "You can't be serious."

"Told you, you wouldn't believe us." Emmett sighed, leaning his arms on his knees. "Now what?" He looked at me and I turned to face the window, looking out into the inky blackness that surrounded the trees.

"Don't know." I answered my voice monotone and before I knew it Emmett's hand was on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

It was as though he was acting like this was _my_ fault and I wasn't going to stand for that. Before he could pull me round, I turned slightly, hissing at him, telling him to back off. My teeth had elongated and I knew that the girls could see them. Emmett let go of my shoulder immediately as though I had actually bitten him. To tell you the truth, I wasn't far off that reality.

"Calm down, Ed." Jasper breathed, standing up next to Emmett, sending a fresh wave of calm over me. It did little but only served to aggravate me more. I let out a growl and he stopped, knowing when he was pushing me too far.

"They believe us now." I muttered, turning to face the window again.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked, her voice small and frightened, like a kitten being threatened by the big bad tom cat.

"You weren't joking, were you?" Bella's voice was strong in the room of hushed voices and whispers. I turned to look at her, to find her staring at me with wide eyes. "In Biology. What you said . . . you weren't joking, were you?"

"No." I knew she meant the crack about my being a mind reader. I didn't have to know what was going on inside her head to know that's what she was thinking of.

"What are you talking about?" Alice looked between the two of us, she and Rose completely out of their depth. None of them had fainted or completely and utterly freaked out yet, so that was a plus in their column.

"He's a mind reader." I nodded once and she flushed for reasons unknown to me. It would seem that she might have been thinking about me in some ways. Did I want to know? "So you can hear . . . everything?"

"Almost." I replied honestly. "I can't hear you." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she processed what I'd said. "I can hear everything other mind in a five mile radius. But you . . ." I made my way over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Nothing." She looked like she was having trouble processing what I was saying. Or maybe it was the fact that I was now close to her when she'd just found out that I was actually a mythical creature believed to only exist in horror stories. "It's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Was this girl serious?

"Okay, you find out that three of us in the room are vampires, and I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" She shrugged and I let out the chuckle that was building in my chest. "I don't know what it is about you." I reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, ignoring the alarmed thoughts spilling from Alice and Rose. It didn't matter what I'd wanted a mere two days ago. I knew that I couldn't hurt the girl in front of me.

"Did you . . . did you bring us here to . . . feed off us or something?" Rose asked, her voice shaking as she clung to Bella even harder than before.

"No." Jasper shook his head, watching Alice's every movement. Emmett hadn't taken his eyes off of Rose and I could sense the hurt he was feeling at her words. As though she thought she meant nothing more to him than a meal. "No, we took you out and brought you here because we like you."

"What?"

"We like you and we wanted to spend time with you." I repeated softly, watching for Bella's reaction. "Vampires aren't renowned for getting close to people, especially humans. Humans have their own in built radars that seem to tell them to be wary of us even when they don't know why."

"We were born without that, right?" Bella gave me a small smile and I felt a little hope.

"Seems like it." I whispered, watching her. "And I'm very glad you were, even though it's selfish of me to want that."

"Why do you think that?" She asked, confused again.

"Vampires by nature are very selfish creatures." I explained softy, smoothing out her hair, watching as the way the light played in the individual strands. "We indulge whenever we can. The majority of us are nomads, travelling the world. Very few of us tend to settle in one spot for more than a few days."

"What made you guys decide to?" Rose sniffed, her anger and fear subsiding slightly. She had come to the reasoning that if we wanted to harm them, we would have done by now.

"Lack of choice." I admitted, watching Bella's reaction with my eyes and the other two in my mind. They didn't really understand. "We had to settle somewhere remote and small. We couldn't risk being found."

"Why?" The girls were confused and rightly so. "I've always thought that vampires were . . . you know . . . the top of the food chain." Bella shrugged, looking between the three of us. "What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Other vampires." Emmett said plainly, sighing. "Vampires that want to hurt Ed."

"Someone wants to hurt you?" Bella's reaction was instantaneous and I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. I wanted her to be there, wanted to care about her but I knew the consequences for her if I did. "Why?"

"We don't know." Jasper shook his head and I snorted at his answer.

"No," I shook my head, looking at the two of them. "You know why, but you won't tell me."

"If we can stay hidden then it won't matter." Jasper shrugged, trying to reason with me. "It won't be important."

"But it _is_ important." I shot back, glaring at him. "I know it has something to do with my birthday. I just don't know what." Their minds were suspiciously blank at my comment and I knew I was right. After what Aro said, I couldn't let it go. "It's my life, you guys. I deserve to know."

"Not . . . not right now." They shook their heads and I knew it was a lost cause.

"So it really is like a witness protection thing?" Alice asked and we nodded.

We were silent for a few minutes before Rose let out a round of laughter. "This is insane. You really expect us to believe all this?" She looked at the three of us, laughing again. "I mean, you expect us to believe that you three are vampires on the run from other more powerful vampires because they want to hurt Anthony, sorry _Edward_." She shook her head, laughing to herself. Alice's eyes were trained on Jasper watching him for any signs that this was a lie. Bella was doing the same as she was, her brown orbs locked onto me.

"I believe them." She whispered and Rose whipped round to stare at her. "I don't think they're lying."

"Neither do I." Alice agreed quietly and Rose looked between the two of them, utterly confused. "Why would they make something like that up? I mean, they said to begin with that we probably wouldn't believe them, so why would they tell us something like this if it wasn't the truth. We've seen that they're fast and strong and I mean . . . we even saw . . . Edward's . . . teeth kind of, grow. _And_ he growled. People don't do that. _Humans_ don't do that." She finished in a whisper, her mind still trying to come to grips with what was going on.

"Where are you three supposed to be staying tonight?" Emmett asked, his mind flicking to how worried their parents were going to be. Seeing that it was nearly one o'clock in the morning, I understood his question.

"Um . . . Alice's parents are out of town. We were all staying with her tonight." Bella answered, her eyes questioning, wondering.

"None of you are in a state to drive tonight." Jasper reasoned, walking over to Alice. "We'd feel a lot better if you stayed here tonight." Bella looked at me and I nodded, a small smile on my face.

"We really would." I whispered and her face softened slightly.

"Okay." She whispered and the other two looked at her like she was insane. She looked at the two of them, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think they're going to hurt us. I mean, if they wanted to they would have done by now, right?"

I stood up, holding out my hand for Bella to take. Jasper did the same with Alice and Emmett walked over to Rose. She was a bit more hesitant than the other two, but took his hand after a few moments deliberation.

"We have rooms that you can stay in, or you can stay in one together, if you want." Jasper offered, wanting them to relax a little.

"What about you guys?" Bella looked between the three of us. "Where will you all sleep?"

"We don't sleep." Emmett shook his head and the three of them gaped at us. "Well, Edward does, but we don't." They looked at me confused and I waved them off, silently letting them know that this was a conversation for another time.

"Edward?" I turned to face Bella who was watching me with wide eyes. The other girls would be able to hear her she was speaking so quietly. Jasper and Emmett would be able to but they were so engrossed in Alice and Rose that they weren't paying attention to us. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

I nodded, grasping her hand in mine before leading her to the stairs gently. She followed me without question as I walked in silence up the stairs and into my bedroom.

_Bella staying with you tonight? "_Yes." I answered Jasper's unspoken question in a voice low enough so that Bella wouldn't hear. _Esme managed to finish the majority of our rooms today as well. I swear the woman's unstoppable. We're all set then._

I led Bella into my room and even though she'd been in here not a few hours ago, she seemed nervous, standing there, wringing her hands in front of her. "I, um . . ." She didn't look directly at me as she spoke, seeming to prefer to glance around the room she'd already inspected.

"What is it?" I asked, approaching her. I leaned around her closing the door, hoping that would make her more comfortable.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." She whispered and I nodded, making my way towards the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. I quickly shoved her shirt to the back, not wanting her to see it before I pulled out a black t-shirt and some sweats that Emmett had bought, getting my size wrong. They were too small for me, but I reasoned they would probably be alright for Bella. A bit loose, but otherwise okay.

I handed them to Bella and she looked around nervously. "Bathroom's just there if you wanted to change in there." I told her and she nodded, raising an eyebrow. It was clear that we didn't really need a bathroom, so she must have been confused about it. "It was here when we moved in." I shrugged and she disappeared behind the door.

I stood there for a second, listening to her sit on the toilet seat and take a few deep breaths, muttering something about Greek mythology. Will never understand that girl.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't stand there and listen to her much longer, seeing as the food I'd ingested earlier on this evening was making its presence known in my stomach, feeling like a lead brick inside me. I nimbly jumped out of the window, landing without a sound before making my way a few feet into the trees, cringing at the thought of what I was about to do.

Walking out of the trees a few minutes later, I gauged the distance and leaped back into the house through my window, quickly changing and sitting on my bed just as Bella walked out of the bathroom. She was holding her clothes close to her chest, unclear of where to put them.

"Just put them anywhere." I indicated the entire room and she giggled.

She climbed onto the bed, wrapping her fingers around my wrist as I moved slightly, getting ready to sleep on the couch. "Edward," my name had never sounded so good before than when it came out of her mouth. "Would you sleep with me tonight? I mean, not _with_ me . . . but here . . . in the bed. Um . . ." I grinned to myself, listening to her stumble over her words. "This isn't coming out right."

"I know what you mean." I whispered, brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder. I was glad the room was already saturated in her scent or else that would have been a precarious thing for me to do. "Yes, I'll stay with you tonight, Bella." She smiled at my words, the blush on her cheeks reappearing. "You know," I pulled back the covers and she slid underneath. I followed after her, surprised when she cuddled up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You've accepted this whole thing extremely well."

"Well," she sighed, her fingers rubbing tiny circles on my side. A centimetre lower and I was going to have to stop her because that could just get embarrassing. "I guess that I knew there was something different about you when I met you. I just wasn't sure what it was."

"Now you know." I didn't mention what I was thinking when I first laid eyes on her. Then she really would turn tail and run. And now that I had her and she knew the truth, I didn't think I could let her go.

"What _were_ you thinking in Biology on your first day?" She asked and she moved to look up at me. I licked my lips, not ready to tell her about that yet.

"Later." I sighed, running my fingers through her hair. "I think you've had enough information for tonight."

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." She smirked up at me, eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I can't."

"Then how do you know?" The girl raises an excellent point.

"I just do." I replied and she scowled at me. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you?" She shot back.

"Yes." I nodded once and she laughed.

"Well, I am too." She informed me, although I'd already gotten that idea. "So we're at an impasse. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Not now." I pulled her closer to me, smiling internally when she didn't argue that movement.

"Why not?" _Doesn't she give up_?

"Because now is sleep time." I placed a finger over her lips as she pouted at me. "Sleep."

She scowled at me before putting a little force on my finger, effectively kissing it before moving it out of the way and pressing her lips to mine softly. Not expecting it, I froze before kissing her back gently. She let out a breath, resting her head on my chest.

"Edward?"

"Yeah." I breathed in the scent of her hair, wondering how long it would linger in my sheets. Hopefully I wouldn't have to keep swiping her clothes every day.

"How come Jasper and Emmett don't sleep but you do?" Another question?

"Tomorrow." I mumbled, closing my eyes and resting my head on my pillow. "Ask your questions tomorrow."

"Okay." The word was nothing more than a sleepy sigh as she lay there, her heart slowing in its wet thud, her breathing evening out second by second.

If my body could, it would be performing the same functions as Bella's right about now. It would be slowing down and going into sleep mode. Unfortunately, my body didn't really slow down. It just went from full to zero in a second when I fell asleep. Hearing Bella's body getting ready for sleep was something I wanted to listen to, to mark in my memory, but my own body shut down faster than hers did, leaving me in a world of dreams and nightmares.

That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.

. . . . . .

As I woke the next morning, I was aware of a pair of eyes on me. I opened my eye to find Bella watching me, a small smile on her lips.

"Hi." She whispered before her eyes went wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Morning breath." She mumbled behind her hand.

"Is that all?" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me, nodding. "Bella I don't care."

"Well, I do." She launched herself out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door. Like that would stop me if I really wanted to get in there. I heard her washing her mouth out several times with water from the tap and I laughed lightly.

_You get the whole 'morning breath' thing as well? _Emmett's voice chuckled in my mind.

"Yup, just now." I grinned at Bella as she reappeared in the doorway. I still had Emmett and Jasper laughing in my head, thinking about how Alice and Rose had done exactly the same thing when they woke up this morning. "What time is it?"

"It is five thirty." She moaned, glancing outside. It was still dark, but I had left the light in the bathroom on when we fell asleep a few hours ago, so she couldn't really differentiate when sleepy.

"Apparently the others are up as well." I nodded to the door and she nodded. "Wanna go downstairs and sit with them?" She nodded again, making her way to the door as I climbed out of bed.

"How do you know they're downstairs?" She asked. It was clear she thought that even if the others were up at this stupid hour, they could still be in their rooms.

"The same way I know they're up." I shrugged and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I can hear them."

"Oh."

"Don't worry." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair gently before opening the door.

We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Rose seemed quite at home at the counter, cooking something on the stove. She gave me a small smile and wave as Bella and I walked in. Alice was sat at the table with Emmett and Jasper. They were still nervous around us, but hell, maybe their instincts about us were finally kicking in.

"We um . . . we were curious." Alice looked at me as I sat down, pulling Bella onto my lap. "How come you guys don't sleep but . . . Edward . . . does?" Apparently they were getting used to my name. Not unusual.

"This could take a while." I laughed as Jasper scowled at me. "What? Not my fault I'm different."

"Weird." Emmett scoffed and I stuck my tongue out at him. At least that made the girls laugh.

"Seriously, though." Bella twisted in my lap to look down at me. I waved towards Jazz who would be infinitely better at telling the girls instead of me. The three of them turned to look at him, earning me a scowl.

"Well, you're already aware that we are in fact vampires." They nodded, somewhat warily as though they still weren't one hundred per cent sure about what that meant for them. "Well, what most people don't actually know about vampires, in all of their lore and legends and crap like that is that there are two types of vampires." They looked between us confused. Bella looked down at me, her brow confused and I nudged her jaw with my nose, urging her to listen to him. She twisted so that she was sitting sideways in my lap, wrapping her arm around me and burying her fingers in my hair. What was it people liked about my hair? "There are made vampires and born vampires."

"Which are you three?" Rose asked, setting three plates of food on the table, one for her, Bella and Alice.

"Well, the three of us together?" She nodded, taking a small bite of whatever it was they had. "We're both." Jasper chuckled at the confused expressions on the girl's faces, especially as they were eating. It was pretty funny. "Emmett and I are made vampires. Edward is a born vampire."

"Cool." Alice giggled, watching me. "Well, it's got to be kind of cool, being different from everyone else."

"Not as much as you'd think." I retorted and she frowned at me. Or at least tried to before giggling again.

"Anyway, it's because Edward is a born vampire that he can sleep. Emmett and I are physically incapable of sleep, like all made vampires are. Born vampires sleep. It's as simple as that. No one knows why, they just do." He shrugged, looking at me. _Or maybe it's just because you're weird._

"Shut up." The girls looked at me, probably wondering why I was telling Jasper to shut up. After all, all they had heard was the explanation he'd given them.

"It's like born vampires are the only ones that can have children. Which doesn't seem to be working out so well for them considering they're extremely rare now." Jasper gestured to me as though I was some kind of prize. "You are very lucky to know Edward. He's not found in a lot of places anymore." The girls giggled and Bella pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Made vampires automatically stop aging the moment they're turned but born vampires age until their eighteenth birthday."

"Cool." Bella grinned down at me before shoving another forkful of food into her mouth. "Want some?" I shook my head, wondering how to explain that to her.

"We don't actually eat." Her eyes widened as I spoke and she looked at the others at the table.

"But what about-"

"Well, we wanted to spend time with the three of you." Jasper said quietly, waiting for their reactions. "And we knew it would look strange if we went to a diner or somewhere and didn't eat anything."

"So you guys ate just so you could spend time with us?" Rose looked astonished at the revelation and we all nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"Like we said," I shrugged, playing with a lock of Bella's hair as she continued to eat. "Because we like you."

"So what . . . what happens when you do eat?" Alice looked as though she didn't really want to know the answer but curiosity pushed her forward.

"Nothing." Emmett shrugged, shaking his head. "It's just not a very nice feeling. We can't digest human food. And it tastes like dirt."

"I ate dirt once." Bella said randomly, looking down at me with a shocked expression, as though she hadn't actually meant to say that. "It was a dare." She explained insistently as we all laughed at her. She buried her head in my shoulder mumbling for us all to shut up and leave her alone. "I was seven and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I'm sure it did." I ran my fingers through her hair and she pouted at me, making me laugh even more.

"So, if you can't digest it . . . what happens to it?" Rose put her fork down, her appetite having dissipated.

"Well, it's now in the trees somewhere." Emmett breathed, chuckling at the thought.

"Nice way to put it, Em." I laughed as Bella looked up at me her eyes wide with shock.

"You threw it up?" I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Not much else we can do with it." I said honestly. "It doesn't aid us in any way. The venom in our systems would break it down eventually but it could take weeks and it's not really comfortable."

"Venom?" I didn't think it was possible for her eyes to get any wider, but it turns out I was wrong.

"We didn't mention that, did we?" I looked at Emmett and Jasper who both shook their heads, watching the girls.

"What did you mean 'venom'?" Could it be possible they were finally seeing us as dangerous? Some part of me wanted to say no because I could see how the other two felt about Alice and Rose. It was the same way I was beginning to feel about Bella. But the more logical side of me told me that it was smart of them to fear us. Being in contact with us would mean nothing but danger for the three of them, not just from us and our control, but from other vampires that they might encounter without realising it. They would smell us on the girls and know there was something not right. They would either investigate and that would mean trouble for us or they would attack the girls and that I couldn't bear thinking about.

"We, um . . . we're actually venomous." Jasper said quietly and they all rolled their eyes.

"I think they got that part, Jazz." I deadpanned and he glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him but like always, he backed down.

"It's um . . . it's how we . . ."

"Feed?" Rose supplied and he nodded. "Nice."

"It's also what changes humans into vampires. There's none of this exchanging blood shit you see on T.V., purely because vampires, born or made don't have blood. It's all changed into venom through the vampires first year. Well, born vampires don't have any blood to begin with but you get the idea." Emmett was better at explaining that Jasper or I. I think that was because he didn't have to deal with the thoughts running through their heads or the feelings they were emitting. He could do it without being sidetracked.

"So, when you . . . bite . . . someone, your venom affects them?" Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" The three of them nodded, Alice and Rose's thoughts telling me they'd rather know everything about us than be in the dark. "Well, when we hunt . . . it concentrates in our mouths so that we can paralyse our . . . victims."

"They don't feel anything?" I looked at Jasper who sighed.

"Most of the time, it's just fear they feel. And the initial pain of the bite, but after the venom gets into their systems, no they don't."

"How does he know that?" Bella asked quietly, her grip in my hair tightening slightly. "From memory or . . ."

"Jasper's an empath." I explained, pulling her closer to me. "He has the ability to feel what others are feeling and to adjust someone's mood. It's like the calm feelings you guys had last night, that was Jasper. He could feel you starting to freak out and he managed to calm you down."

"Also to stop you from ripping Emmett's arm off." He laughed and I glared at him.

"Thank you, for that."

"You were going to rip his arm off?" Bella looked at me, wide-eyed.

"It wasn't a conscious decision." I shrugged, trying to explain. "But I was just so pissed with those two last night."

"So you would have left him without an arm." Rose had such a way of getting things across to someone.

"It would have refixed itself in the next day or so." I argued causing the girls to stare at me and the other two to laugh. I knew that one would throw them for a loop. "How do I explain this? It's like, say I had ripped off Emmett's arm last night, he would have been able to put it back on afterwards. When a vampire loses a limb, unlike a human where you have a certain amount of time to reaffix it, it doesn't matter how long it's left. Guys help."

"The only way to destroy a vampire is by ripping them apart and burning the pieces afterward." Jasper explained.

"You don't actually need to rip them apart first. The fire is enough of a death sentence for us." I added and Jasper nodded.

"If you rip a vampire to pieces, it will automatically start to put itself back together." He explained and the girl's minds actually went blank.

"So . . . it's like, if Edward had ripped off Emmett's arm last night and thrown it across the room, it would have tried to get back to him?" Bella asked and I nodded. "Like a homing device?"

"That's one way to put it." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "One way I've not heard before."

"Information overload?" I asked Bella quietly and she hummed softly, shaking her head as if to clear some irritating thoughts away.

"Kind of." She sighed, smiling down at me. There was a sad look clouding her thoughts as she looked at me and I found myself wanting to clear it away. Would I be able to, though? "One thing I've got to know, though."

"Are you sure you can handle more information?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and she followed suit, silently accepting his challenge. Points to my girl!

_Wait! _My_ girl? Where did that come from?_

"Alright, shoot."

"Last night you said that there were vampires in the world that wanted to . . . hurt Edward." As she spoke, her grip on me tightened as though she wanted to be the one to protect me. Though the notion was utterly ridiculous, it was endearing to think that she would put herself on the line for me. A vampire she'd only known for two and a half days. "Why do they want to hurt him?"

"Power." Jasper replied simply, looking at me and I nodded. "The ones that want to hurt Edward are the 'self-proclaimed leaders' of our world. Though everyone who knows of them knows that they're not really the ones in charge."

"Who is in charge then?" Rose looked between the three of us expectantly.

"He's sitting right there." Jasper nodded towards me and the girls jaws dropped, their eyes fixing on me. "Or at least, he's _supposed_ to be in charge. The one who wants the power more than anything locked Ed up after his parents died."

I snorted at his words. "You make it sound like it was some kind of accident."

"What do you mean?" Rose's eyes were full of sympathy and I saw flashes of a blonde haired woman baring a striking resemblance to Rose. She had lost her mother. She knew the pain of losing a parent. Though from what I could see in Rose's thoughts, her mother had died of stomach cancer. She had to watch her mother deteriorate for almost a year before saying goodbye. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She blinked a couple of times, her mind questioning her words. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Shit." She breathed, wiping under her eyes. "I forgot you could do that." She sniffed, shaking her head. She tried to clear her thoughts of her mother and how much she missed her, but it wasn't really working.

"It's alright. It's not something I can control. You don't have to stop thinking about her because of me." She smiled at me and Emmett tenderly reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In that moment, I noticed that it didn't really matter to her what or who he was before he came to Forks. She wanted him and that was all that mattered to her. Anything else she could deal with. "My parents were murdered." I let out a breath, sighing at the memories that brought up. That had been the first time I'd said it out loud. "By the ones that want me now."

"Jesus Christ." Bella whispered, pressing her lips into my hair. I could have sworn she inhaled gently, but I wasn't one hundred per cent sure. "Why?"

"Because they were the ones with the power." I looked up at her to see her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Was she crying for me or the fact that I'd lost my parents in such a brutal way? Either way, it hurt to see. "And they had me. They knew that they couldn't harm me until I was at least eighteen, but my parents were fair game. They murdered them on my thirteenth birthday."

"Monsters." Alice breathed, leaning into Jasper. I could see the same resolve in her that Rose had when it came to Jasper. I could only hope that Bella was the same way with me. I was certainly the same way with her.

"That's what we all are, Alice." I sighed, shaking my head. "Every vampire in the world is essentially a monster. There are no two ways about it."

"They're the ones that want to hurt you." Bella argued, taking my face in her hands. I allowed her to move my head, knowing that if I didn't it would be as though she was fighting a statue. "You're not a monster." The conviction was so clear in her voice that not even a deaf person would be able to miss it.

"I've killed people, Bella." I whispered yet her eyes and body didn't waver at all. "I've killed many people. We all have."

"But that's who you are." She whispered, her voice like a soft caress across my skin. "It's what you're supposed to do. It's like, we eat animals. It's no different to that."

"How can you say that?" Was she for real with this? "How can you say that? We've killed _people,_ Bella. That's not something you should be sitting here calmly hearing."

"He's right." Jasper agreed, looking at the girls. "Just because we don't anymore, it doesn't mean that we're any less dangerous."

"You don't kill humans anymore?" She asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Our control is still questionable when it comes to human blood, Bella." I admitted and the others nodded, indicating that I needed to tell her.

"But we've been with you all night." Rose argued, agreeing with Bella. "If you'd wanted to hurt us, you would have done, right?"

"There will always be parts of us that want to taste your blood." Emmett reasoned in a soft tone, trying not to frighten her. She looked at him in disbelief, wondering what he was talking about. "It's only because we feel something for the three of you that we haven't given in to that urge. Isn't that right, Edward?" I glared at him, a soft growl bubbling from my throat. Bella sat back, wondering what the hell was going on. _She needs to know, Ed._

"I know." I stared him down until he looked away. Though I was still a child in comparison to the two of them, I still had their respect purely because of my birthright.

"Do you feel that way, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice small as she watched my reaction.

"More than you'll know." I took a deep breath, the thirst flaring in my throat at the thought of what I was about to admit. It hadn't really bothered me all morning, considering the close proximity to the blood I still so dearly wanted to taste. Her throat was mere inches from my teeth and I would be able to have her before anyone in the room could stop me. There was a part of me, a part that seemed stronger than the bloodlust that didn't want to harm her. That physically ached at the thought.

I looped my arms around her back and knees, picking her up bridal style. I didn't want to admit this in front of Rose and Alice. It wasn't that I was ashamed, although I was, it was more their reaction to how much danger their friend had actually been in.

Jasper and Emmett immediately understood my reasoning, but Rose and Alice didn't. They started at my movement, before Jasper and Emmett explained that this was something I needed to tell Bella in private.

Bella let out a little squeal as we appeared in my bedroom. She clung to me, her hair blowing around her face from the speed I had used to get up here. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes as I placed her down on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, moving to get up. I motioned for her to stay where she was as I moved to the window. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her reaction to my words. The sun was just about to start rising and it looked like it was going to be a sunny day today. If so, it meant that I would be home from school.

"You asked me what I was thinking that first day in Biology." I turned to watch her and she nodded, confused as she tucked her legs up underneath her. "Well, I was fine until you walked in front of the fan that blows air out into the room. It was as though the scent of your blood hit me like a wrecking ball." I turned away from her not wanting to see her reaction. "You want to know what I was thinking? I was thinking 'consume her', 'devour her' and how long it would take for people in the class to notice if I attacked you. I had it worked out at around twenty seconds. Twenty seconds before I would have to kill the others in the room to stop panic spreading. And then thinking that that wasn't long enough." I took a deep breath, turning to face her again.

She was sitting there, wide eyed as her heart and breathing sped up. She shook her head, watching me.

"You still think that I'm not a monster?" I laughed, no humour present at all. "It took everything I had to just sit there and not attack you. It was so hard, going against my instincts like that, but I knew that I had to."

"That day . . . I thought I'd done something to make you hate me." She whispered and I felt like an absolute asshole for making her believe that.

"You didn't do anything, Bella." I wanted to go to her, but without access to her mind, I had no idea what she wanted me to do. "It's you. Your scent. It's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and confused. She crossed the room quickly, stopping just in front of me, barely an inch away, yet not touching me. "Why did you hate me so much that day?"

"I did." I nodded, hating what I was admitting to her. I didn't want to ever admit this out loud to her or anyone. Jasper and Emmett knew purely because of Jasper's power and Emmett had been there with his own singer before. "Only for making me want you so badly." A small breath fanned across my chest and I felt the warmth through the t-shirt I was wearing. "I still don't know if I can control myself."

"I know you can." She placed a hand on my chest, right above the heart that had never had a purpose before now.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before looking down at her again. "I can't read your mind." I said softly, brushing a few hairs away from her face. "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

She took a breath, sniffing slightly alerting me to the fact that she was more emotional about this than I'd thought she was. Fear, repulsion and anger I had expected, but not tears of any kind. "That I'm afraid."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "You should be."

"I'm not afraid of _you_." She insisted, bringing her hands up to run her fingers over my cheeks lightly. "I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

I _should_ disappear. Though the thought brought me more pain than any amount of thirst ever could, I knew that it would be the right thing to do for Bella and her safety. I couldn't ensure it while I was here.

"I can't let you disappear." She whispered, cupping my face with her hands. "I won't let you."

I looked down at her to see a single tear run down her cheek. I wiped it away gently, breathing in her scent. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb." She let out a breathy laugh, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." I answered burying my nose in her hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before my theory of it being a sunny day was proven. The sun flooded my room as it broke over the tops of the trees. It struck my skin and I took a deep breath. Bella backed up, away from me, her eyes widening as he took in the shards of light that were scattered across the room, bouncing off of my skin.

"Wow." She whispered, walking around me. I turned with her as she inspected my skin, feeling a little self-conscious. "So I guess the whole 'bursting into flame in the sun' thing is out."

"Yeah." I nodded and she giggled, reaching out and touching my arm gently. I took her hand in mine, running my thumb over her knuckles. "Jasper." I called softly, watching Bella's brow furrow at why I was calling him.

_Yeah._

"Not going to school today." She looked at me, probably wondering why. "You think I can go to school like this?"

She bit down on her lip, blushing slightly before shaking her head.

_Figured_.

"I hate that I have to go to school yet you get out of it." She grumbled and I laughed, shaking my head. "What are they going to say as an excuse?"

"That I got sick because I'm not used to the climate here yet." I shrugged and she nodded, smirking.

"That's quite clever actually."

"Indeed." I agreed and she moved away from me. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed." She shrugged and I laughed. "Where did you get my bag from, anyway?" She raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously and I shrugged.

"Jasper or Emmett must have swiped it when we were sleeping last night." I explained and she nodded, picking up the bag. "Where was it?" I asked, wondering whether Jasper had figured out where Alice lived to go and get it.

"My truck." She didn't sound too pissed at Jazz going in there to get it. "I'll be back in a second." I nodded and she disappeared into the bathroom.

I took the time she was in there to get changed and contemplated telling her about the shirt in my dresser. If she asked how I could stand her scent now when I couldn't the other day, I would tell her, but other than that, I was going to keep my mouth shut. Surely she would work it out at some point, but for now, I was happy with keeping it under the rug.

"How is it, I can spend forever in there trying to look good and failing yet all you have to do is change your clothes and you look like a model?" I turned to look at her as she stood there, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom door, shaking her head.

"It's the vampire glamour." I explained, standing up and crossing the room. "Everything about us is designed to draw you in. Our looks, our voices, even our smell. It's all what makes vampires lethal."

"Oh." She nodded, biting her lip. "I have to go." I nodded, not wanting to let her go. "There's one thing I want first though."

"And what's that?"

I froze momentarily when the pressed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck, holding me to her.

"Oh god." She broke away, placing a hand over her mouth. "I completely forgot." She looked up at me panicked and I shook my head, chuckling slightly.

This girl was amazing.

She knew about my longing for her blood, yet instead of being afraid, she was worried about how kissing her was affecting me.

"Bella, its fine." I assured her but she looked at me sceptically.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice quivering gently.

Instead of answering her, I pulled her head up, bringing her lips to mine again. She sighed gently as she moved her lips against mine. She strengthened her hold on me, pulling me closer to her than before.

"You have to go." I whispered and she groaned pulling away from me.

I had to shove her lightly out the door before I flopped down on my bed. Maybe what was developing with Bella would be the one thing that kept me sane in this tiny town amongst all this madness.

I had nothing else to do that job, so she might as well be the one I had to ground me.

But if anything happened to her, the pain would make me go insane. After two days I knew that much already. I had to think of what would happen if she suddenly realised that I wasn't worth it. That it was too much hassle for her. If she decided that she didn't want anything to do with me or my world. I wasn't sure that I could cope if she did that. Which logically I knew was absolutely absurd by my heart ached at the the thought.

Since when have the heart and the head ever worked in unison?

What the hell was happening to me?

. . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer. Putting her characters into stressful situations amuses me though.**_

_**I thought it was time to hear a little from Bella. A lot of this is her view on the past few days, but I thought it was important to know how she was feeling and thinking during that time. Also, we get an idea of what happens when Eddie's not there.**_

_**Bella**_

If you had told me at the beginning of the week how my life would be now, I would have laughed at you and told you to check into rehab for whatever it is you're snorting or smoking.

When Alice had told me about the new kid at school, I wasn't really thinking that it would make that much of a difference to me.

Little did I know that Anthony McCarty would be as good looking as he was. Actually that's a lie. He wasn't just good looking. He was friggin' beautiful.

Alice was ranting and raving about him all day, wanting to catch a glimpse of him and I had to admit that it was rubbing off on me. It was no surprise when we saw Lauren trying her luck with him by his locker before he could really even settle into the school.

Jesus Christ she was deseperate and the funny thing was, everyone but her could see it. She thought that everyone in the school wanted her and that's why she was so popular with the guys. What she didn't realise was that it was only because she spread her legs easily that they paid her any attention at all. It certainly wasn't her personality, which rivalled one of a wet mop. Actually, no, the mop has more to say. I'm insulting the mop by comparing it to Lauren.

"Jeez, could Lauren look more desperate." I smirked as Alice and Rose laughed. I couldn't really see him from where I was, only catching a glimpse of oddly coloured hair. Kind of like a penny. Lauren was standing there in what she called clothing but everyone else called underwear, trying her luck with him.

He turned his head slightly in our direction as we walked off, still laughing at the sight that was Lauren. Rose left us to go to English, whereas Alice and I both had History. Fun times, huh? At least I had this class with Alice and wasn't on my own. I think I would have killed myself by now if I was.

I didn't really think about the new boy until Rose met us at lunch. She was grinning ear to ear and giggling to herself lightly. "What's with you?" Alice laughed as she sat down.

"Anthony, the new boy, just put Jessica in her place." She laughed, shaking her head and watching over her shoulder where Jessica Stanley walked into the lunch hall, clearly not happy with something. Now I knew what it was. "That makes two skanks in less than one day."

"He's going up on my poll immensely." Alice laughed, wiggling her fingers at Jessica. That pixie always knew how to get under anyone's skin and she managed to get under Jessica's perfectly every single time she tried. Jessica scowled at her before storming off, realising that Rose had told us what had happened in English. "She shouldn't be such a hoe then, should she?" Alice reasoned and I had to agree with her.

I couldn't help but feel a little bummed as I made my way to Biology. I knew that I was jumping on the bandwagon of the new boy, but I was the only one out of the three of us that had yet to see him. According to the other two he was gorgeous and according to Rose he was really kind and obviously had a sense of humour considering his words to Jessica. I kind of wanted to see him.

Walking into Biology I glanced at my table to find someone already sitting there. He was my new lab partner. I ignored the looks from Mike Newton, knowing that he'd had a crush on me since I started here. I think it started out because I was new, someone he hadn't seen every day since kindergarten and he wanted to stake his claim, but even a year later, he was trying it on and I'd had enough. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though.

Alice and Rose thought I was an idiot for letting him think he had a chance, but whatever. They've always disliked him apparently. Well, since they caught him trying to look up Rose's skirt in an assembly once.

That will always get you put in the doghouse.

As I walked towards my table, I saw his demeanour change considerably.

He tensed up and his fists clenched on the table, his fingers digging into his palm. His eyes snapped closed and he sucked in a breath, his face contorting as though he had smelled something bad. I couldn't help but wonder if it was me that was causing this reaction.

Rose had said that he was nothing but friendly with her.

Maybe it was just because she was a knockout and I wasn't.

I glanced at him as I sat down to find him staring at me, his eyes pitch black and full of hate. What had I done to warrant such a reaction from him? I hadn't even said anything to him.

I managed to ignore him for the class.

Mostly.

Okay, not really.

As soon as the bell rang, he shot up out of his seat and was out of the door faster than anyone else could even get their things packed together. What the hell was his problem?

Gym was painful, as always. You would think that Coach Clapp would have learned by now not to let me play. As if falling over my own feet wasn't bad enough, I always needed that topped off by throwing my racket at Mike and managing to hit Angela with the shuttlecock too many times to count.

Fun times.

Making my way out of school, I called to Rose and Alice that I would see them tomorrow. Who knows, maybe the new boy won't see me as the scum of the earth and actually look at me without looking as though he wanted to kill me on the spot.

There was something about him. Something that wasn't quite right.

Charlie wasn't home when I got back, which wasn't surprising and I found a note taped to the fridge stating that he wouldn't be back until Friday, telling me to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and to stay with Alice or Rose if I could. He was going fishing with Billy again. Like we needed more fish. We had enough fish to last us till June anyway. Why do we need any more?

Yeah, I got that he enjoyed it, but does he have to bring back a tonne every time he goes.

I settled down to do my homework, which didn't take me very long and then I was left with nothing to do.

Sitting on my bed, thumbing through Jane Austen I couldn't help but think back to the new boy. I needed to stop thinking of him like that. His name was Anthony. I wondered why he seemed to be courteous and kind to everyone else but when I walked into Biology, he seemed to look at me as though I was something that smelled bad and was polluting the air he was breathing.

I made a decision then that I was going to ignore him unless he initiated something first. You never knew. It could happen.

And it turned out that it did.

In the same class the next day.

I had sat down, already prepared to do a whole lot of Anthony-ignoring when a voice like crushed velvet sounded from my left. I turned to see that he was looking at me, a small smile on his face.

What surprised me the most was that he apologised for his behaviour the other day, noting that it was rude of him to have acted that way. He introduced himself and explained that he was purely overwhelmed by the day. I could identify with that. After all, it had been me the year before so I knew how he was feeling. I could see that he didn't really feel that that excuse let him off entirely though.

As it turns out that he had been home-schooled his entire life and this was his first time in a real school, so there was no doubt that he was overwhelmed. I thought it was bad coming from a huge school where you saw new people every day and being shoved into a school of merely three hundred. I had no idea what this would be like for him. I don't think overwhelming quite covers it.

As it turned out, he was a whiz at Biology.

He even managed to impress Mr. Banner which was not an easy task.

I felt myself being drawn to him when I discovered that the slight lilt in his accent was due to the fact that he had spent most of his life in Florence, Italy. That was one place I really wanted to go and see. Visiting Tuscany was one of my dreams and here I had a link to it.

His reasons for moving here after having come back to the States a year ago though was not something I would wish on anyone. He had lost his parents a few months ago and I could see how much it haunted him. My heart went out to him and I wanted to be the one to brush the pain away from his features. He was too beautiful to be in such pain.

Now where in the heck did _that_ come from?

For some reason I found him really easy to talk to. He was easy to connect with and I saw what Rose meant by her describing him as kind because he really was. He saw that it was difficult for me to talk about my mom, what with her being so far away and he took that in his stride, letting me go at my pace.

What struck me though was the depth of the emotion in his eyes when he advised me to treasure the time I had with Charlie. The way he said it made me want to run out of the class and drive straight on down to the station, giving Charlie a huge hug. Now _that_ would be awkward afterwards. I wondered how I would explain that. 'Yeah, Dad there's a new kid in school and he let me know that I should be more understanding of you because some day you're not going to be here, so I thought I'd come give you a hug when I know I should be attacking people in gym.' Not sure how well that would go down.

I was also tempted to see whether the name Emmanuel was in the Bible. I think some variation of it might be, but not really being a huge believer in religion, I wasn't too sure.

Another thing I had in common with Anthony.

Apparently, being surrounded by religion in Italy didn't prompt him into discovering it for himself. From what I'd seen of him and heard in the way he spoke about it, if anything he shied away from it.

It seemed that I'd hit some kind of sore spot with him when I asked him if he wore contact lenses. He stiffened slightly at the question and I couldn't help but over think it. I knew for a fact that his eyes had been pitch black the day before, where they were now the most beautiful clear emerald colour. He _had_ to wear contacts, right?

Apparently, he didn't.

I was confused at the way I felt my heart drop slightly when the bell went. I wanted to continue talking to Anthony like I had been. It was nice to encounter someone in this place – other than Rose and Alice – who had a few brain cells. The only other one I knew that could fit into that category would be Angela Weber. She was quiet, keeping mostly to herself. She was constantly the butt of the jokes at the hands of Jessica and Lauren and I hated them for it. Not even a warning off Rose could get them to stop. I had told her many times that if she wanted to, she could join Rose, Alice and I in the cafeteria at lunch. She had always been thankful, but declined, saying that she'd prefer to stay in the library. I could see her reasoning. She was always made to look stupid and the cafeteria would be a prime place for her to be targeted.

Instead of going home, I went to Alice's and we went straight out to the diner. Her parents were out of town until the weekend, so we rounded up Rose and headed to the diner.

"Look." Alice pointed across the street, jumping up and down in excitement. I looked in the direction she was pointing, seeing Anthony with two other guys either side of him. They must be his brother and his cousin I'd heard about. None of them looked like they could be related, yet I figured they were. "I wonder what his family's like. Hey, Anthony!" He turned, slightly startled at someone calling his name, his face breaking out into a grin as he noticed us.

It was amusing to say the least. And apparently Rose thought so too.

The two guys with Anthony stopped, staring at the three of us and I wondered what they were staring at. Did we have something behind us or something? I didn't want to turn and look in case there was nothing there and I looked like an idiot.

Anthony spoke with the two guys next to him briefly, whacking them both upside the head, which seemed to jar them out of whatever daze they were in. I could see the amusement in his eyes as he crossed the street towards us, his movements lithe and graceful much like a predator you'd see on the Discovery Channel and as he introduced us.

Apparently the big guy enamoured with Rose was his brother and the blonde haired one preoccupied with Alice was his cousin. At least Em was honest with the loathing of his name. The two of them appeared to be complete gentlemen as they introduced themselves to Rose and Alice, taking their hands and pressing a kiss to their knuckles.

"I think we've been ditched." I started slightly, hearing the supple velvet tones of Anthony in my ear. I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from sighing at the sensation of his cool breath on my neck.

"I don't think I mind, though." Shit! Where the fuck is my mental filter when I need it? "I mean . . ."

"I know I certainly don't mind." He whispered in reply, his fingers gently brushing my hair away from my face. I felt my cheeks heat up in response and I mentally cursed the blush that appeared for no apparent reason and when I least wanted it to. As I watched him, it appeared that Anthony's gaze intensified and his eyes darkened slightly as he honed in on my cheeks.

Probably reading too much into things.

"So did you want to go and get something to eat?" I was jarred out of my Anthony observation by Rose asking everyone a question. She looked at me, smirking and I knew that she was reading far too much into the situation. As Rose always did. She and Alice had made it their ambition for the last year to get me together with someone, ignoring my pleas of being fine with being single. I wasn't so sure I was anymore and it all had something to do with a certain copper haired boy from Italy.

"Sure." Em answered and the other two looked at him, their expressions registered slight shock. Did they not want to get something to eat with us? "I mean, we could use a bite, right guys?"

"Guess so." Nate's answer was cautious as his eyes narrowed at his cousin.

I looked at Anthony to find that he was focused on me rather than the staring match his brother and cousin were having at this moment in time. Not that I really minded. I could get lost in those eyes of his for a long time and not really care.

It was decided that we would go to the diner. Not that there was a lot of choice around Forks, but hey, we made do with what we had.

"It seems that they've taken to each other." I whispered in his ear, watching my friends. I'd never seen those two like this with anyone before. Normally, Alice was aloof and Rose was trying when it came to going out on dates, especially the first one. They always liked to make sure a guy was worth their time.

"It seems that they have." He agreed, letting out a chuckle that seemed like a short bar of music to my ears. I wondered what it would be like to hear him laugh completely and utterly freely.

Watching Alice and Rose I was astonished at how open they were. They were laughing and joking with Em and Nate, listening to them and telling their own stories. I was happy that they were having fun.

"So, that's Em?" I gestured towards him and Anthony nodded. That was one thing I noticed about the three of them. Of all of them, he was the only one that didn't like his name being shortened. But then again when your choices are 'Tony' and 'Ant' and I don't think that I would either.

"I know we don't look alike." He responded to my earlier musings of the two of them. "We're only half brothers on my dad's side." That explains a lot. Em obviously got a lot of genes from his mom then. The clear skin and strong facial bones not included because they were clear in Anthony's features as well. "It was still enough for him to become my legal guardian when they died, though. Personally, I think I have to take care of _him_ more than he takes care of me."

"Do not." The both of us laughed at Em's quip. Apparently the guy was multi-talented. Being able to talk to Rose and listen to what others were talking about took skill. Especially if you were a guy. We left the two of them to their conversation about cars and focused on each other.

Apparently, Em's mother and their father had only had a short fling when Em was conceived. It was when their father was living in Tennessee before moving to Chicago and meeting Anthony's mother. Apparently, his father didn't even know Em existed until a social worker turned up on his doorstep, telling him he had a four year old son. That must have been quite a shock when you think that Anthony would have only been a few months old at that point. I think he said that Em was twenty.

I was also curious about Nate's accent because there was definitely a southern drawl apparent there. Anthony told me that he had been born and lived in Houston, Texas until he was eleven, when his parents had been found unfit to care for him anymore. His parents had readily welcomed them into their home and I smiled at how his parents seemed to have been incredible people. I mean, you didn't have to take anyone in, even if they were your family.

I really didn't want to say goodbye at the end of the night. He was just so adorable. Yes, I thought of him as adorable and I don't think I'd ever be saying that to his face. He'd probably think I was a freak and never talk to me again.

Alice and Rose were over the moon at the men they'd found. Thought at nineteen and twenty, I failed to see how they'd get past the parentals.

Me on the other hand spent the next day or so in an Anthony filled haze.

I did find it amusing though when I heard that Mike had managed to break his hand and his wrist, claiming that he had done it while punching Anthony in the face.

I always knew he was a whack job.

Of course, there wasn't a blemish on Anthony's face when I saw him that night, which obviously meant Mike was going insane. If he had hit him that hard, there would no doubt be some kind of mark on Anthony's face.

And just when I thought that this boy couldn't be any cuter, it turns out that he'd made dinner, just for the two of us considering we had the house to ourselves. He told me that he wanted to make it special and I couldn't help but believe him.

The night all in all was amazing and unbelievable.

How could it be that I was feeling this way about a boy that I'd only met two days ago? I thought that shit like that only happened in books and movies and stuff. Not in real life.

Maybe it was too good to be true.

I hoped not.

Though I had that theory put to the test not a half an hour later when we were startled out of our make-out haze by a huge crash outside. Anthony seemed to know what had caused it, rushing downstairs and outside to see what had caused the devastation. Following him, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A tree, broken at the base, with a crater in the centre that looked like it was a perfect ringer for Em. What the hell had happened here?

Anthony was not happy as he stormed over to the two of them. It was clear that he was pissed and the other two seemed . . . scared? Or at least uneasy of his reaction. What the hell was that about considering he was the youngest.

Nate and Em looked at the three of us before starting towards us, following Alice and Rose as they ran into the house. The logical side of me was telling me to run right along with them, but there was something in my heart that was telling me we weren't in any danger.

I watched as Anthony walked towards me, his eyes sad and filled with something I couldn't identify. He held out his hand and I couldn't help but flinch slightly, hoping that I was right and he wasn't going to hurt me in any way. Looking at his hand I saw that he was purely holding it out, hoping for me to take it. Which I did. He whispered for me to trust him and I felt my heart melting at the sight of his agonised expression and the pure pleading in his voice. I couldn't deny him that one request.

My hand seemed to fit seamlessly into his as he led me through to the living room. He was right. It was a mess. I sat down next to Rose and she clung to me as if we could get each other out of this mess.

Personally, I wanted to know what they had to say, but it seemed Alice and Rose wanted nothing more than to get out of this place as fast as possible.

"This is _not_ the way tonight was supposed to go." Anthony grumbled and I wondered exactly where he thought tonight was going. He hadn't been expecting anything of me when he made dinner, had he?

"Ruin your plans, did we?" Em's tone was full of sarcasm and I wondered again 'what plans'? The way he chuckled at the situation only confused me even further.

"Oh, fuck you!" I was shocked at Anthony's tone. I hadn't heard him so hostile before and from the reaction of the guys, it was clear that he wasn't like this often. I was immediately hit by a calming wave and Anthony's anger seemed to temper down to a simmer as well. That was strange.

As we sat there, confused and (in Alice and Rose's case) scared, it appeared the three of them were having some kind of silent conversation. Watching Anthony, I was sure I saw his lips move a couple of times, but it was so fleeting I had to have imagined it.

"What's going on?" Rose's voice seemed to snap them out of whatever funk they had been in for the last few minutes, diverting their attention back to us. I was having the feeling of being trapped in a horror movie. You know, the three young girls kidnapped by the madmen down the street. But instead of being scared like the other two, I was merely entranced by how similar the three of them were in this situation. I hadn't noticed it before, but their skin tones were exactly the same, each of them unblemished. They all seemed to have the same intensity in their gazes, although Anthony's eyes were a vibrant green whereas Em and Nate's were a shimmering golden brown. Odd.

"Don't be afraid." Nate said, sitting down in front of us. I felt oddly calm again and I noticed Rose and Alice stop shaking beside me. Anthony seemed to calm down a little more as well and I found this situation to be more and more confusing as time went on. "We're not going to hurt you." A little cliché, but it worked.

"Famous last words." Okay, maybe not.

"Tell us what's going on." Maybe someone should have warned these guys that when Rose gets scared, she also gets angry and is liable to lash out. I hope she doesn't hurt one of these guys by accident.

There was some kind of silent exchange going on between Anthony and Nate. It lasted about a minute before Anthony gestured in his direction and he turned to face us, inhaling a deep breath. "Alright," he sighed, not seeming to know where to begin. "We'll tell you the truth, but it's kind of . . . you might not actually believe us."

That sounds promising, huh?

And as it turned out, he was right. In the beginning anyway.

As it turned out nothing they'd told us was true. Well, maybe not _nothing_ but they had withheld their real names from us and that was kind of a blow, if you ask me. It appeared that Nate's real name was Jasper Whitlock, Em was in fact not short for Emmanuel but Emmett instead and Anthony was in fact called Edward.

He just had to share the name of one of my favourite characters in literature, didn't he?

Damn you, Austen.

It turned out that Alice's guess of witness protection in why they had to lie about their real names was not far off.

They had said that the reason they couldn't tell us was unbelievable and if I hadn't seen their serious expressions, I wouldn't have believed it. But they were so convinced that I had to go along with it.

They believed they were vampires.

Which didn't work because we'd all seen Anthony . . . I mean, Edward . . . out in the sunlight.

Or at least that's what I thought until Em stood and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. The speed at which he turned around was a huge indicator. And we didn't even need the facts that he had hissed at Em, baring his teeth, showing us two perfectly curved elongated canine teeth. Em snatched his hand back as though Edward had bitten it, which didn't look completely out of the realms of possibility.

He looked absolutely deadly.

And I'd never seen anything so sexy in my life.

Another thing we learned was that Edward was a telepath, meaning he could hear everything that was going on in everyone's mind. Apart from mine, apparently. It seemed that there was something blocking his entry into my mind and I was kind of glad about that. He didn't need to know what was running through my head. I think, vampire or not, it would scare the crap out of him.

Like Rose and Alice I was now kind of freaking about being in the room with vampires, which they undoubtedly were. Why had they brought us here? For dinner? I didn't really want to ask and was slightly worried when Rose did.

The shock in their expressions was palpable. If anything I'd say that they thought it was a ludicrous idea to hurt us. Who knew, they might have done.

And as turned out, they did.

Edward explained to us why they took us out and brought us here. And it wasn't what any of us – well, certainly, anything _I_ – were expecting. We had thought that it would be something like feeding or something like in those vampire fetish movies you see, where the immortal takes human slaves and all that stuff. But it wasn't anything like that apparently.

It was because they like us.

Who would have thought that we would actually have _vampires_ want us and wanted to spend time with us for no other reason than because they could.

Finding out that someone wanted to hurt Edward made my chest ache. I couldn't imagine someone wanting to hurt him but apparently they do. According to what he said to Jasper and Emmett, they know why they want him back and it has something to do with his birthday. He just didn't know what. And I didn't think that they would be willing to share with the little human girls. Apparently, Edward didn't really need to know what was going on.

But they knew that we needed to know what was happening.

And they told us, the next morning at breakfast.

Let me tell you that was very surreal. Sitting at the table, Alice, Rose and I eating the pancakes that Rosalie had made us, after finding out that the three of them didn't actually have to eat and did so just so that they could spend time with us. Which was cute so unbelievably sweet. But then Rose had to ask what they did with it if they couldn't digest it.

Let's just say, I would have preferred not knowing. Especially when eating my breakfast.

Well, at least at that point in time we learned a very important thing about the boys.

They were essentially poisonous.

Nice to know, huh?

Well, the word they used was venomous, but it's the same thing I think you'll agree.

Edward told us that it was essentially to paralyse their victims while they fed, making sure they didn't fight against them. Apparently, it concentrates in their mouths, acting as saliva would for a human. Which completely explained why he didn't open his mouth while we were kissing last night. He didn't want me to come into contact with the venom. He didn't want to hurt me.

I think my heart melted a little more.

The three of them tried to convince us that they were monsters and essentially we should do the smart thing and get out as fast as possible. Did we listen?

Not a chance.

How could three guys, yes, they were vampires, that had just admitted to liking us, to eating food when they didn't have to and putting themselves through puking it back up all because of said liking, insisted that we didn't drive last night because we were highly emotional and might get hurt and gave up their beds for us – true two of them might not sleep, but that's beside the point – be monsters? No, the real monsters were the ones that wanted to hurt them for whatever reason. The ones that forced Edward into hiding.

Yes, they might have killed people and as horrible as that was to think about, it's only because of their instincts. It's what they were programmed to do in their very nature. They couldn't be classed as monsters for that. Not from where I was standing, anyway.

When Edward took me upstairs, to say I was astonished at his speed would be an understatement, but that wasn't what I focused on at that moment in time. No, Edward had that position at the moment.

He was so tense and looked in such pain as he stood there, facing away from me and I wondered what could be so bad.

"You asked me what I was thinking that first day in Biology." It wasn't a question but I sensed the gravity between my answer. Did I really want to know what was going on behind those pitch black eyes – because I _knew_ they changed colour – on that first day in Biology. I nodded, knowing that even if I didn't _want_ to know, I _had _to know. "Well, I was fine until you walked in front of the fan that blows air out into the room. It was as thought the scent of your blood his me like a wrecking ball." The pain in his voice was so thick I could almost see it shimmering around him. He sounded as though he hated himself for having those thoughts even though he didn't act upon it. How could he feel so bad over something that didn't actually happen? "You want to know what I was thinking?" I wasn't so sure anymore. "I was thinking 'consume her', 'devour her' and how long it would take for people to notice if I attacked you." I had it worked out at around twenty seconds." Twenty seconds. So he was sat in the class planning on the best way to kill me? "Twenty seconds before I would have to kill the others in the room to stop panic spreading. And then thinking that that wasn't long enough."

He turned to face me as I processed the information he'd given me, trying to liken it to the behaviour of the boy standing in front of me. "You still think I'm not a monster?" His voice was so pained and I wanted to do anything I could to take it away. "It took everything I had to just sit there and not attack you. It was so hard, going against my instincts like that, but I knew that I had to."

"That day . . ." I couldn't push myself to bring any volume into my voice. He would hear me anyway. "I thought I'd done something to make you hate me." The way his face crumpled showed me how badly he felt about that day.

"You didn't do anything, Bella." The pleading in voice made me want to cry. He sounded like he was such pain and it was as though he was looking to me for guidance. "It's you." _Huh_? "Your scent. It's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin." _And he was the junkie trying to cut down on me._

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in front of him, almost touching him as he watched me with wide eyes. "Why did you hate me so much that day?"

"I did." He nodded, closing his eyes as he spoke. I could tell that he had wanted to keep this locked away from anyone and everyone. "Only for making me want you so badly." _Huh? Does he mean my blood?_ "I still don't know if you can control myself."

_I believe you can._

"I know you can." Before I could stop myself, I placed a hand on his chest, directly above the heart I now knew had never made a movement before. Maybe I could give it a purpose. Or was I hoping too high?

"I can't read your mind." I felt his cool skin against my face, brushing hairs out of the way. "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

I sniffed, alerting him and myself to the fact that I was finding this more than a little emotional. "That I'm afraid."

He let out a breath, nothing more than a sigh and I knew that the words had come out wrong. "You should be." _No! I didn't want him to think I was afraid of him!_

"I'm not afraid of _you_." I didn't care about how much I had to enforce that upon him, I was going to get it through to him. "I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear." The thought he wasn't going to be there at some point when I woke up made my heart ache more than I knew was natural. "I can't let you disappear." I wrapped my fingers around the edge of his jaw, cupping his cheek gently. "I won't let you."

Looking at me he slowly reached up and wiped a tear away from my cheek, holding it on the end of his thumb delicately as though it was something to cherish. He looked at me, inhaling deeply and I knew that he was inhaling as much of my scent as he could. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb." Maybe that's all I was. Maybe all I was was a lamb being led to the slaughter but I didn't really give a flying monkey's crap. He was so worth it.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He breathed, wrapping his arms around me and burying his nose in my hair. How could he stand to be near me after what he had just told me? I didn't understand it.

Opening my eyes as I leaned against Edward's chest I saw the most amazing thing. It was as though someone had lined up a million crystals in Edward's window, the sunlight refracting through them to create a thousand tiny rainbows on the walls. Stepping back from Edward, I saw that it was _him_ causing the rainbows. The sunlight hitting his skin made it appear like there were millions of diamonds embedded into his skin.

"Wow." _Great wordplay there, Bella._ I walked around him and he turned with me, the sun hitting his arms and illuminating his face, making it sparkle in the same way. "So I guess the whole 'bursting into flame in the sun' thing is out."

"Yeah." The smile that spread across his lips and the absurdity of the situation made me giggle as I reached out to touch the skin on his arm. It was smooth as it always was, the shadows caused by my hand reverting the skin back to its regular alabaster quality. "Jasper." His voice confused me a little. Why was he calling Jasper? What did he have to do with the sunlight affecting Edward's skin? "Not going to school today." _Huh?_ "You think I can go to school like this?" Oh, right. I shook my head, feeling myself blush at the stupidity of the thought.

I didn't really want to go to school without him, now that I had found him. It was a stupid notion, considering I had been doing it for the last twelve years or so. It was as though now that he was going to be there, there was something worth going for. Everyone else in the buildings seemed boring and plain compared to him.

The thought of going to school without him just made me want to curl up next to him and not let him go.

Where the hell were these feelings coming from?

"Are we going to go back there after school?" Rose asked, her voice hopeful and I couldn't help but grin. Initially I had thought that the revelation about Emmett would cause her to back away from him, to stay away from the three of them altogether, but I saw now that I was wrong.

"I want to." I said and she grinned at me. The two of us looked at Alice and she grinned back, nodding quickly. "Then it looks like we're going to see them after school."

"How come Edward's not coming in today?" Alice asked, looking around for him.

"Let's just say, he'd attract some unwanted attention." I let out a breathy laugh, remembering Edward in the sunlight. If I thought he was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how he was in the sun. He was glorious. "And when we're here, he's Anthony, remember?"

"Shit, yeah." The two of them nodded and I hoped we didn't make any slip ups. We could cover it up if we did. I'd like to think we were that smart. "Well, why isn't he coming?"

"It's hard to explain." I sighed, shaking my head, trying to focus. "He, um . . . in the sun, it's like . . . it's like he's covered in diamonds, each of them sparkling uncontrollably. It's beautiful."

"Wow." I wasn't surprised they believed me. After all they had been hit with the same bombshell we had last night. I wondered how long it would take to actually sink in. It still didn't seem real.

"Hey, Bella." I turned to see Mike walking over to me, his arm in a cast and sling. I groaned, looking back at the girls who wiggled their fingers at me before walking off. I silently cursed them to the deepest pits of hell for leaving me with him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I muttered, remembering his words from yesterday. Apparently I was Mike's.

"So, where's Tony?" He sneered his name, looking around for Edward.

"It's Anthony." I shot back, holding back the laugh. Apparently, Edward hated his name being shortened either way. Whether he was using Anthony or Edward. Emmett had called him Ed a couple of times the previous night and this morning and the scowl that accompanied the name was just cute. I didn't tell him that of course, and I was infinitely glad he couldn't read my mind. Who knew how disturbed he would be if he could get in there. "And how should I know?"

"You seemed awfully friendly with him yesterday." He shrugged, glaring down at the cast on his arm. I would have to ask Edward if what Mike had said was actually true. Whether he had punched him, causing the break in his wrist and hand.

"I didn't think that it was any business of yours." I shot back, taking a leaf out of Rose's book and not letting him get to me anymore. "Oh, but apparently, I'm yours, right? Nobody let me know that, did they? Newsflash Mike: not happening. Now leave me alone."

I turned and stormed away from him, ignoring the stares from everyone else in the parking lot. I was going to kill Rose and Alice. I hoped that Jasper and Emmett hadn't become too attached to them. Shame if they had.

"I'm going to kill you two." I stormed over to them, slamming my tray down at lunch. They'd been skilfully avoiding me all day and this was the first time I'd seen them other than fleeting glances in the hallway between classes. "How could you leave me there like that?"

"Because it was amusing." Alice smirked and I was extremely tempted to throw my fries at her, mayonnaise and all. But they looked kind of alright today, so I didn't want to waste them. Who knew when they would he halfway decent again?

"I don't want to go to Biology." I moaned, dropping my head on to the table.

"How come?" Rose asked, barely avoiding a smack from me for stealing a fry. The girl won't buy her own but she steals mine. What kind of logic is that?

"Because Edward's my lab partner." I mumbled and the two of them nodded. "And something tells me I'm going to have to put up with the skank horde and Mike this class."

"We all know they're after him." Rose rolled her eyes, glaring at their table. They were probably shooting the same glares back. Lauren and Jessica had always been jealous of Rosalie. It was no surprise, really. Tall and statuesque, Rose commanded the attention of everyone as soon as she entered a room. All eyes were on her no matter where she went. "Just ignore them."

"I'll try." I sighed, knowing that they were going to use the fact that I was now alone in the class to their advantage.

"Oh, did I tell you, Em's looking for a job and knows a hell of a lot about cars." She grinned, biting her lip. "I'm going to talk to my dad about getting him a job, 'cause you know how we've been short handed since Jacob quit last year." Not that she was too upset about that.

She and Jacob Black had never gotten on, which kind of put me in a bit of a fix because he was the son of Charlie's best friend Billy. Which meant that I was required to spend time with him. Alice wasn't too keen on him either and the two of them were convinced that he had a thing for me. No matter how many times I told them it wasn't like that with Jake, they didn't believe me. It would be like going out with my brother if anything happened between the two of us. Especially now that Edward was on the scene.

Jake had worked for Rose's dad at the garage just outside of town. Considering it was the only garage in town, they made quite a nice living off of it. He had loved his job, but quit about six months ago without actually giving us a reason for doing so. Since then, I'd seen less of him than before. Not that the girls minded so much, but there was something about it that didn't quite sit right with me.

"You think your dad'll go for it?" I asked, moving my fries out of Rose's reach as she made to grab for another one. She scowled at me before shrugging.

"I don't know." She sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I hope so. I mean, not only because I really like him, but because he really does seem to know what he's talking about when it comes to engines. I mean, he was probably around when the first car was built so that's a plus." I laughed at how nonchalant Rose was when it came to Emmett's age. You would have thought that he really was twenty and not however old he was. I wondered how old he actually was. Couldn't be that much older than us, right?

I knew that Edward was actually seventeen, considering they had been talking about his eighteenth birthday and how he would stop aging. What would that be like? Would it be like it was in the movies? You know where they thrash around in pain for a little while and then wake up right as rain and feeling better than ever, despite the fact that technically, they're dead. Or would it be worse? Would it really hurt him?

I didn't want to think about him in pain.

The bell rang and I made my way to Biology, sitting down at my regular spot, wanting Edward to walk through the door and sit down next to me. It wasn't going to happen.

Pulling out my notebook, doodling, I was interrupted by a shadow falling across my desk. I looked up to find skank number one aka Lauren standing in front of my desk, a glare shooting from her dull blue eyes.

"What?" I turned back to my notebook, obviously aggravating her.

"Stay away from Anthony." She sneered and I bit back a laugh. "He's mine."

"What is it with people and claiming others as their possessions?" I looked up at her before raising my eyebrows at Mike who had suspiciously turned away and was now focusing intently on a blank notebook page, the tips of his ears going bright red. "I don't know what you're reading into Lauren, but from what I've seen and heard he's done nothing but reject you."

"Not for long." She smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is that so?" I pretended to think for a minute. "Lauren, though you might like to believe differently, not every guy is interested in someone who is made up more of silicone than actual person or fucking someone that would be the equivalent of throwing a hotdog down a hallway. Just because you're easy doesn't mean guys actually like it. You're a means to an end."

"Well, at least I'm getting some." She smirked again as though that was all life was made up of. "I'd prefer that to being a prude, Isabella."

"You know I'd rather be seen as a prude than know all of the staff at Planned Parenthood by first name and what days to go in to avoid the woman that will blab to daddy." Her face morphed into one that showed me she was pissed but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was finally getting the skank to leave me alone. I was aware that everyone was watching us and I had to fight not to shrink down in my seat to avoid the stares and keep eye contact with Lauren.

"Don't push me, Isabella." She sneered and I laughed.

"You think that because you're using my full name you're intimidating me?" I asked, shaking my head, glad that Mr. Banner hadn't walked in yet. "Hello! Rosalie Hale is my best friend. You're going to have to do a lot better than that. Oh, and the only ones that actually use my full name are my crazy Aunts in Wisconsin." Not that I had any, but she didn't know that. I could do, right?

At that moment, Mr. Banner walked in and shooed Lauren back to her seat. I wiggled my fingers at her which seemed to piss her off even more than before. I wondered if Edward could offer me protection.

Biology passed slowly and I swear I fell asleep at least once. I needed Edward here to keep me occupied.

Gym was horrendous. Need I say more?

"It's probably because he didn't want to sit next to the prude again." I heard Lauren snicker to Jessica in the locker room at the end of class. "I mean, who would want to?"

"He's sick!" I turned, surprised at the voice that opposed them. I saw Angela standing there next to her locker, glaring at the two of them. It seemed that someone finally grew some balls. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Angela finally sticking up for herself. "I was in the office when his brother called in. He's off sick."

The two of them glared at Angela before storming off.

"Way to go, Angela." I grinned at her and she smiled at me sheepishly. "So, how do you feel?"

"Better." She sighed, pulling on her shoes. "It's just, I've been hearing nothing but their reasons for him being off all day and it was just . . . getting to me, you know. And I hate when they're like that to you." She bit down on her lip before looking up at me. "I really was in there when his brother called in. Apparently, he's having some problems adjusting to the climate here. It's making him really sick." She sighed, shaking her head. "She gave him Dr. Cullen's number in case he doesn't get better, so I hope that helps."

"Ang, if you can stick up for other people like you just did, why don't you stick up for yourself?" I asked, sitting down next to her and she shrugged. "I know it's hard to think about doing something like that, but you've gotta do it. Or else they're going to wear you down completely."

"I know, but . . ." she looked at me, her eyes wide and wondering. "It's just one more year and then we're all off to college. Well, maybe not _all_ but you know what I mean. I won't have to deal with them again."

"Can you last one more year like this, though?" I asked and she sighed. "The offer is still there for you to come hang with me, Rose and Alice. You're welcome to join us any time, understand?" She nodded, smiling slightly. "And thank you. I was about to flip at those two."

"I could see it about to happen." She giggled before looking back at me. "I gotta go." She said standing up and grabbing her bag. "My dad has an appointment with Dr. Cullen and I've gotta get back to look after the twins."

I waved goodbye, my mind totally focusing on something else she'd said in that sentence.

Dr. Cullen.

He couldn't be, could he?

Pale skin.

Cold hands.

Beautiful strong features.

Gold eyes.

Holy shit!

I practically ran out of the locker room, towards Rose and Alice.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Alice asked, seeing my expression. "Deep breaths. What's wrong?"

"Dr. Cullen." They nodded, glancing at each other, clearly not knowing what to say. "Dr. Cullen is like the guys." I ushered them into the car, seeing as if someone else overheard what I was saying, they'd think I was nuts. Maybe I was. "Dr. Cullen is a vampire."

"Are you serious, Bella?" Alice asked, scepticism in her tone.

"Think about it." The both watched me, probably waiting for me to crack. I smiled to myself as realisation dawned on their face. "See!"

"Holy crap." Rose turned, pulling out of the lot faster than I'd ever seen her move before. "You're sure about that, Bella?"

"Think about it." I sighed, listing off the various attributes that Dr. Cullen shared with the boys. They nodded along, the thought cementing in their heads.

It didn't take us long to get to the boys house and they were all waiting for us on the doorstep. We stopped in front of them, earning extremely confused looks in our direction.

"Before we come in, one question." I held up my finger and Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes, he is." I felt my brow furrow as I wondered how he knew that but then I remembered that that was probably what was at the forefront of Rose and Alice's minds. "I'm surprised it took you this long to get it. I thought it would have clicked a lot sooner. Considering how much you visit him."

"Shut up." I marched up to him, poking a finger in his chest as I moved past him. "It's not my fault I'm clumsy."

"Bella, you're not clumsy, you're dangerous."

"Thanks for that, Rose." I quipped and Edward nodded his head towards the stairs. I nodded, taking his hand and following him up. "They were mean to me today." I could hear the pout in my tone but it made Edward laugh, and that's all that really mattered.

"What did they do?" He sounded so understanding as he pulled me into his bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"They left me alone to talk to Mike." I ran my fingers down his jaw lightly, marvelling at the hard to soft contrast. It was as though it was solid stone encased in silk and I could just touch it all day. "He was telling the truth about how he broke his hand, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, nodding as he turned us around, backing up towards the bed. He flopped down, taking me with him and I settled on his chest, loving the rhythm of his breathing. "Even though, it makes him look stupid, doesn't it?"

"True." I nodded, giggling.

He closed his eyes and I couldn't help but sit there watching him. He looked so peaceful, surrounded by his pillows, hands laced behind his head. "Quit it." He muttered, opening a gorgeous green eye.

"What?" Okay, playing innocent doesn't work.

"Watching me." He brought his hands down, holding me to him. "It's creepy."

"You know . . ." I ran my finger down his jaw and down his throat. "I think you're like a cat."

He raised an eyebrow at me, opening his eyes completely and lifting his head up to look at me properly. "What?" He sounded confused. "You think I sleep eighteen hours a day and lick myself?"

I giggled, burying my face in his chest before resting my chin on my hand. "No." I shook my head. "How you move. You're so seamless and graceful, even when you're just walking. It's beautiful. Like a cat."

"You are so strange." He laughed, leaning his head back on his pillows again.

"It's a gift." I shrugged, biting down on my lip. He was so gorgeous and so perfect. I would do anything to keep him.

I was brought out of my little Edward induced haze by my phone ringing. I squirmed to get away from him but his arms were set in a dead weight around me. "Edward, I have to get up."

"No." He mumbled, holding me closer.

"My phone is ringing."

"Let it ring."

"No." I poked him in the side knowing that would have no effect whatsoever. "I have to get it." He shook his head and I got an idea. It might have been stupid and reckless but I wanted to see if it worked. Working my arm free I gave a well aimed poke at one of his canine teeth, amazed when it reacted immediately, sharpening and elongating quickly to make a slight indentation in his lip. He shot up, his arms loosening from around me. I slid off the bed and grabbed my phone from my bag looking at the Caller ID to see it was Charlie.

"Hi, Dad." I breathed into the phone, motioning for Edward to stay quiet. He didn't look happy and I didn't need to guess to know why.

"Hey, Bells. How come it took you so long to get to your phone?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"It was at the bottom of my bag." I lied, hoping he would believe it. "I had to empty it to find it." I glanced at Edward to see that he was watching me carefully. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you know I'm not going to be back until tomorrow." He sighed and I nodded before I realised he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Alice and Rose. Alice's parents are out of town so we're keeping her company." I knew that would appease him rather than the truth of 'well actually I'm staying with three vampires, one of whom I happen to really really like, so could you let it go?' Not sure that one would go down too well.

"That's good." He sounded slightly nervous and I was wondering what was going on. "Um, I think you must have forgot that Jake was gonna take a look at your truck today."

"There's nothing wrong with my truck." I looked out the window to see it sitting there as it had been since last night.

"It was making some funny noises the other day so I asked Jake to take a look." He admitted and I could see him standing there fidgeting. "Guess I must not have told you."

"Guess not." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's fine dad. I'm not at home anyway, so there's no point him coming over. He can take a look another time."

"Alrighty then." He sighed into the phone and I knew he was disappointed. I knew that there was some part of my dad that wanted Jake and me to get together, cementing his relationship with Billy, but Jake was younger than me and that would be just ew. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to face Edward.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Bella." He said softly, not looking at me as I made my way back over to the bed.

"I know." I stood there, wringing my hands in front of me. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do something like that again." He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. "If I hurt you . . . I couldn't live with myself."

"I promise." I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. "I promise I won't do that again."

"Good." He whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. It seemed to have really upset him and I guess now I could understand why. He thought that he would be able to hurt me. Who knew what it took for his instincts to react. Well, obviously my finger in his mouth, but hey, that was kind of obvious, wasn't it?

I guessed his limits were a lot more defined than I'd realised.

And I was going to have to learn them pretty quickly.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer. Putting her characters into stressful situations amuses me though.**_

_**E**__**dward**_

Being with Bella was even easier than I would have imagined. Especially after the girls had found out about the three of us. We didn't have to hide anymore. Even though, some of the time, our speed and strength took them off guard, to them it seemed as though there was nothing different about us.

School was interesting in the wake of the 'accusations' made by Mike Newton. Everyone was always looking at me, trying to see if they could find some kind of evidence to support what he was saying.

Safe to say, they didn't.

Bella, Alice and Rose found it amusing, I must say.

Mike still regarded me as the enemy because of my relationship with Bella and it appeared that he still had yet to let up on harassing her about going out with him. Apparently, he had even taken on the line of, 'I can give you more than he can' which made her laugh. That was funny to witness from the minds' eye of everyone around who had heard.

Jasper and Emmett were still keeping an eye out for any type of vampiric activity in the area. It seemed that for all their hesitancy to begin with, they had both formed a strong bond with the Cullen's. I think an 'I told you so' is necessary here. Not that I ever said it out loud, but I knew that Jasper felt the smug emotion coming from me whenever the need for it called. Needless to say, he wasn't impressed.

According to the Cullen's there was a coven of vampires living in Alaska that they were close to. They too were vegetarian and the only others of the lifestyle that they knew of. They said that they were made up of four females and a male vampire. Three of the females were said to be the reason behind the Succubus story. I made a mental note to stay away from the three of them if the need ever arose.

Purely for 'keeping up appearances' Emmett had managed to secure a job with Rosalie's father in his garage. And apparently he was loving it. It seemed that Rose's father loved Emmett, which was amazing considering he was dating his baby girl. But apparently, Emmett's extensive knowledge underneath the hood of a car earned him some brownie points.

Jasper was working on the guise that he had taken some time off from on-campus college and was now completing the required classes online while everything from the 'accident' with my parents was still fresh. The people in town seemed to buy it and they thought it was commendable that he was changing how he had been living to help out his younger cousin.

Wow, I'd never realised how gullible humans are.

Christmas came and went but instead of 'celebrating' as the majority of the humans in the world were on this particular day, the five of us decided to go for a group hunt. Normally, we would stick closer to Forks, just to make sure that there was no chance of us being ambushed at all if we were out in reduced numbers or on our own but with all of us going out, we decided to venture up into Canada.

I smirked to myself as I heard the distinctive sounds of Emmett taking on a black bear that he had been aggravating for the last half an hour. He'd woken it out of hibernation, so I wasn't surprised it was upset. I think I would be too. Esme had told him numerous times not to play with his food, but like the stubborn five year old he was, he didn't listen to her.

He said it makes them taste better.

I said to stop pissing the poor animal off and either eat it or let it go.

He didn't listen to me either.

Go figure.

"How're you doing, Edward?" I looked up to see Carlisle standing next to me, a gentle smile on his face. I hadn't heard him approach, which was a little odd for me. I must have been lost in my own little world a bit deeper than I thought if I hadn't heard his thoughts.

"I'm alright." I sighed gently, wrapping my arms around my knee as he sat down. "I'm just wondering when Emmett's going to give up on the bear."

"You really think he's going to give up on it?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're probably right." I chuckled and he looked towards me.

"You sure you're doing okay? You've been quiet this entire trip." He sounded concerned and I felt a pang of longing for my parents.

Esme and Carlisle reminded me so much of my mom and dad it hurt to be around them sometimes. It didn't help that Esme held such a strong resemblance to my mother in so many ways. But it wasn't the way they looked that made me long for the parents I'd lost to the maniac that had held me prisoner. It was in everything that they did.

It was in the way Esme watched over the three of us as though she hadn't seen anything she loved more in her eternal life. It was the way the two of them were always there to talk if any of us needed it. It was the way they made sure that no matter what was going on with them in their own lives, that they had time for the three of us as well. Even though Jasper was older than Esme, it was clear he saw her as a mother as much as I did. It was something I needed at the moment. I needed the love that only a mother could give and I knew that even though Esme _wasn't_ my mother, it didn't matter to her. Even in the short time we had known the Cullen's, she thought of me and the other two as her own. She was definitely someone I needed around.

And that made me feel slightly guilty.

It made me feel like I wasn't being true to my parents and their memory. It felt like I was replacing them with the Cullen's, even though that wasn't the case.

It all got so confusing and so much to deal with a lot of the time and I was tired of trying to sort it all out.

"Yeah." I sighed, looking out over the wilderness. "Just got a lot going on in my head, that's all."

"Well, if you ever need to talk about it, you know where I am." I nodded, giving him a small smile as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was kind of amazing that I had reception all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, but hey, I'm not complaining. "I'll let you get that."

"Okay." I smiled as I slipped the phone out of my pocket, smiling when I saw Bella's name on the display. Answering the call, I held it to my ear. "Hey,"

"_Hey, baby."_ I heard her slight laugh come through the phone. "_Happy Christmas."_

"Well, we don't generally celebrate Christmas, love. It's a human holiday but Happy Christmas, I guess." I laughed and she stopped slightly before chuckling on the other end.

"_I'm sorry, I'm not up to date on vampire holidays_." She giggled and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"We don't really have any."

"_None?"_ She sounded shocked at the idea that immortals don't celebrate. "_That's kinda sucky."_ She giggled again and I rolled my eyes at the obvious joke. "_Get it? Kind of sucky?"_

"Yeah, I got the joke. Bella?" She answered with a slight hum. "Have you been drinking?" I'd seen her drink a little before which is why my assumptions led me there.

"_Maybe."_

"Bella?"

"_Okay, I had a couple since we've been down on the Res."_ On the Res? Why was she down there? As if she could sense my question, she answered for me. "_Charlie's best friend Billy lives here with his son, Jake. We came down here after we'd had dinner. It's been a while since we've seen them and today seemed like the perfect opportunity. I'm a little bored right now though. Jake's kind of gone off with his friends who don't seem to like me very much. They keep wrinkling their noses at me as if I smell or something. Even when I'm not anywhere near them. Weird, huh?"_

_Shit!_ If they were reacting to my smell on Bella's clothing after my having seen her this morning – which she appeared to have forgotten about in her little tipsy haze – that would only mean that they were the wolves that Esme had mentioned when we'd first moved to Forks.

How shitty could my luck be?

"_Jake said I smelled funny as well. I think I might have turkey hands." _She laughed, not really knowing about his reaction to the smell on her. Trust me, it's nothing to do with the turkey.

"Hang on a second, love." I pulled the phone away from my ear and called for Carlisle. He was at my side in an instant, looking confused and concerned. "Bella's with the wolves and they can smell my scent on her. Do you think it would be a good idea to tell her about them when we get back?"

"I honestly can't answer that for you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They know about us, right?" I nodded. "Do you think she could be in danger?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly, shaking my head. "I mean, I remember their thoughts when I ran across them in the forest but I honestly couldn't say how they're reacting to Bella. I mean, it's obvious that they know she's at least friends with a vampire due to the scent but I don't know if they pose a threat to her. Didn't you an Esme say that the wolves are unpredictable?"

"They are yes and they're not hard to aggravate. It's completely up to you whether you divulge the information with them or not. They are aware of your presence here and know of your lifestyle, yes?" I nodded again remembering the meeting we'd had at the border with the wolves.

Not something I wanted to relive.

"I think I'm going to tell her about them." I sighed, putting the phone back to my ear. "Hey, love."

"_Everything okay?"_ She sounded concerned and I could understand why. I mean, it wasn't like she could hear what Carlisle and I were saying but even so, it could be a little confusing when the one you're talking to disappears for a few minutes with no explanation.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"_So, is there any chance of me seeing you tonight?"_ She sounded hopeful and I hated to say no when I really wanted to see her as well.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so, love. We're in Canada at the moment. It's a bit of a drive back I'm afraid."

"_You drove? Wouldn't it have been faster to run?"_ She wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, but we wanted the luxury." I laughed and I could picture her rolling her eyes at my comment, She didn't really understand the vampiric need for speed. She wouldn't really considering the clunker she drove around. Had to do something to that truck and make it seem as though the thing was just falling apart. But how to do that? "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I hedged and she laughed, saying that she would. I heard someone in the background calling her name and the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

I'm sure I'd find out soon.

I said my goodbyes to Bella and pressed the end call button, somehow feeling a little out of sorts. I wasn't sure what it was. Knowing that Bella was around wolves was a little worrying and it appeared that I wasn't the only one who noticed as Jasper sat down next to me.

"You alright, man?" He asked, not looking at me but rather watching as Emmett emerged triumphant from his tussle with a pissed off bear that just wanted to go to sleep. I think I'd be pissed off as well.

"I'm just worried," I sighed and he nodded. _Duh, he knew that already_. "I don't like the idea of Bella being around the wolves. Even if they're relaxed or whatever, apparently it doesn't take much to set them off. She could be in danger."

"And she's not every time she's around us?" He shot back, holding his hands up in defence as I glared at him. "I know, I know, but still, you've got to admit. Hanging around with vampires, especially one that longs for her blood more than anything isn't really a safe thing for any human to be doing."

"I know. I just . . ."

"She's your mate." He said softly and I looked up at him. He had a small smirk on his lips. The smug one that I hated and he knew it. "It's true. It doesn't matter how long you've known her, when it's there, it's there. She's your mate. She's the one you're meant to be with forever. I don't know what you're thinking but I know what you're feeling and not because I'm an empath."

"Because you feel it too." I whispered and he nodded. It would only make sense that he felt more for Alice than he had before. He never usually went out of his way to even interact with humans on a basic level but with Alice he did.

Who would have thought? All it took to melt Jasper's unbeating heart was a little human girl.

But then again, the same could be said about me.

Emmett on the other hand, I had no idea but there must have been something there or else he wouldn't have taken such a shine to Rosalie. Sure, she was beautiful but that meant little to members of the most beautiful species on the planet. There was little that other vampires found beautiful and it usually never came in the form of a human teenager.

"We're just about ready to head back." Jasper said softly, standing up and looking down at me. "Come on." I rolled my eyes knowing and stood up, knowing full well that if I'd wanted to stay here longer, they would have all agreed to it.

And I didn't like it.

It made me feel like they weren't my friends but those who wanted noting more than to tend to whatever I wanted.

And that was not what I wanted.

Apparently we had all been waiting for Emmett to finish up, seeing as everyone else was already waiting to go. He either didn't seem to care or purely didn't notice we were all hanging on after him. Not too complicated is Emmett's mind. Not that he cares. As long as he leaves a hunting trip with a full belly and the knowledge that he's taken down something powerful, that's all that matters to him.

I didn't recall much of the journey home, only focusing on the passing landscape outside my window while Jasper and Emmett bickered between themselves. I heard Esme warn them to behave or they would be running back to Forks – after which they shut up immediately – but everything else I had was concentrated on what I was going to say to Bella. I knew I had to tell her about the wolves, but I just wasn't sure how to begin.

It turned out that I didn't have to worry about waiting because she called me as we were entering Forks asking if she could come over. She sounded a little upset, so I agreed instantly. She told me she would meet us at the house and I wondered what had happened. Had something happened with one of the wolves? Had they confronted her about my scent on her clothes?

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said softly as he unlocked the door to get into the house. "You don't know what's going on so there's no point in worrying."

"Easy for you to say." I snapped back, listening for the distinctive rumble of Bella's truck. "And no, I don't want your help." I cut him off before the thought could even properly form in his head. I didn't need him messing with my emotions. I wanted to feel everything when it came to Bella. I wanted the worry and the fear. I wanted the uncertainty that each moment would bring because even though there were the negative thoughts and feelings, there were the good ones as well. The warmth that radiated from her skin when her fingers wrapped around mine, the euphoria of her scent that had nothing to do with her blood – although that was still powerful in itself – the way her eyes would seem to stare deep into my soul and the way her voice washed over me as she spoke, seeming to wrap me in the softest of silks and velvets.

I think Jasper was right.

How was I going to tell her that?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Bella's truck approaching. It was about half a mile away, so I knew it would only be around two minutes before she arrived. I wondered if she would be on her own or whether she would have the other two with her.

When she arrived, it was just her on her own and she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Her eyes were watery and glassy as though she was trying to hold in the temptation to cry. As soon as I saw her, I rushed out to meet her, startling her slightly before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

I lifted her off the ground and made my way – at vampire speed – into the house. She didn't even flinch anymore. In fact I think that she actually enjoyed the burst of speed. Not that she would ever admit to it. I didn't need her to verbally. The way her heart sped up and her adrenaline levels rose was enough for me to know.

I put her down on my bed before I moved to close the door. She curled up against the pillows, holding her arms out as she looked up at me. I climbed onto the bed, settling down next to her as she rested her head on my chest. She always seemed to favour the left side of my chest, placing her ear over my silent heart. Just another thing about this girl that I didn't understand.

"What happened, baby?" I asked softly and she sighed gently, her eyes closing. "You sounded so happy on the phone. What happened?"

"I don't know." She whispered, resting her hand on my stomach. Her fingers clenched around my shirt, scrunching it up gently. "Everything was going great, you know, everyone was laughing and joking and having fun and then Sam arrives with Paul and Jared and everything just seemed to change. I don't know why but it made everything really uncomfortable. I felt like he was watching me for ages. It turned out I was right because when I went to get something to drink, he followed me and told me that whoever I'd seen this morning was dangerous and that I needed to stay away from them." She glanced up at me with a fearful look in her eyes. "I know that he was talking about you but I didn't know how he knew that you were different, I mean, he's never met you and even though they have their own stories and stuff, it's not like they're real so-"

"They are." I interrupted her softly and she looked up at me. "The Quileute legends and stories, I'm guessing you've heard them, yes?" She nodded slowly, clearly wondering what I was talking about. "They're real."

"What do you mean?" She sat up, looking at me, her eyes wide and wondering what was going on clearly.

"You've heard the stories of the spirit warriors and how they kind of . . . . . evolved to take on the form of a wolf when there was danger present?" Yes, I've been reading up on the Quileute legends. I want to be prepared for anything and everything. Nothing wrong with that, is there? She nodded again, her eyes never leaving my face. "We'll they're true. And they're kind of relevant, right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She was getting frustrated which was not a good sign for me. I know it wasn't like she could physically harm me but that's not the point. She was still Bella and she was still my girlfriend. There is a certain element of fear lurking around there.

"Sam knew that you had been with a vampire this morning because he's a wolf. He could smell me on you." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Sam being able to smell her. "It's not like he had to really get up close as well. To each other, our scents are really distinctive. To us, they smell absolutely revolting. I'm not even going to try and explain because there are no words but to you, that probably just smells like . . . I don't know . . . woodsy, right?" She nodded again.

"So, they know that you're vampires?" I nodded and she sat back a little. "So what does that mean for you? Do you have to leave?" I shook my head and her worried expression faded a little. Not much, but a little. "What happens then?"

"Well, if we stay on our side and they stay on their side, nothing happens?" She raised an eyebrow that clearly said 'you have sides?'. "When the Cullen's lived here before, they made a treaty stating that they could live in this area as long as no human lives were lost and they stayed away from the Quileute lands and on their side of the boundary. Neither species is allowed to cross."

"What happens if they do?" She asked biting her lip as though she didn't really want to know the answer but had asked anyway.

"War." I whispered and she gasped. "Bella, the wolves are dangerous. They're unpredictable, especially the new ones. They don't know how to control their emotions, which is linked in directly to their changing patterns. If they get pissed for whatever reason, they could change and that's not something I'm comfortable with you being around."

"So, what? You don't want me to go to La Push anymore?" She sounded defensive and I knew instantly that I had her back up about this. "You going to try and control me, Edward?"

"Bella, please listen for a moment. I know it sounds unreasonable but you have to understand, they're _dangerous_."

"And you're not?" She shot back and I should have prepared myself for that argument. I should have seen it coming. "You, the vampire that has told me not three weeks ago that my blood called to you more than anything else in the world, that you had to stop yourself from killing me the first moment you met me, are trying to tell me that going to a place with people I have known my whole life, is dangerous?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but there is no telling when one of them could snap-"

"There's no telling when you could snap either." She was getting pissed as she sat up and moved away from me.

"Bella, I will _never_ hurt you." I said softly and she looked at me, her eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't exactly place.

"Neither will they." She whispered, taking my hand in hers. "They're my friends. They won't hurt me."

"You mean so much more to me." I looked down at our hands and let out a breath. It was times like this where I wished oxygen actually had a purpose for me. Humans had it easy when they needed to calm down. All they had to do was breathe and they were fine. Vampires? Not so much.

"What do you mean?" She didn't seem certain of what she was saying anymore, as if something I had done or said had put her on edge. Like something was about to go wrong.

"You remember Jasper mentioning that vampires don't really change, and when they do it's something huge and forever?" She nodded, still not one hundred per cent sure that what I was telling her was a good thing. "Well, one of those things is when we find out mates. The one we're meant to be with forever. The one creature on the planet that draws us in, and changes us forever. Once we've found them, nothing and no one else matters anymore. They are the most important thing to us once they're found."

She let out a breath, tears filling her eyes as her heart rate increased. "So, what? You were just wasting time with me until your . . . your _mate_ came along?" She pulled her hand from mine and I could not understand how she had come to that conclusion with where I was going. But then again, it was Bella and she didn't really have any confidence in herself at all. And I hated that. I hated that she thought I could just throw her away as though she meant nothing. To do that would be the end of me, I knew that much. "How could you do that, Edward? What? Was it some kind of game or bet with Jasper and Emmett? Make me fall for you and then throw me away. I know Jasper knows what I'm feeling so you would know if you'd won. I can't believe this."

"No, Bella." I moved towards her but she shrank away from me. I closed my eyes, hating that I couldn't see into her mind. What I wouldn't give to know where he thoughts were taking her right now. "Bella, the reason I'm telling you this is because I'm not _looking_ for my mate. I've found her." If anything she looked even more upset at my words and I cursed myself even more. Suddenly, I was very glad that Emmett and Jasper had given us some space to work through this. "Bella? Bella, look at me, please." I gently cupped her chin with my hands and she tried to move away. "Bella, please. Bella, love, I'm not leaving you for my mate because that would be impossible." She looked up at me, confused and I smiled a little. "It's _you_, you silly girl."

"What?" She whispered, tears still falling from her eyes.

"It's you." I said again, my voice soft and gentle. "You're the one I will never be able to live without again. You're the one that makes me whole. You're the one I'm destined to spend forever with. It's you."

"God," She choked out, wiping her eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." I reassured her, moving to sit next to her. "I can see how you would think that . . ."

"You really mean that . . . you want to be with _me_ forever?" She didn't believe what I was telling her, which I didn't really expect her to, but there we go. I mean, accepting the idea of vampires is hard enough but the idea that you're supposed to be a vampire's mate. That's even harder to accept. But then again, I haven't actually heard of the whole vampire-human mating thing. I mean, I knew of the incubus and the succubus but I hadn't heard of any stories where there was anything more than that one night and . . . well . . . death involved. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I laughed and she scowled at me, clearly not impressed at any indication of amusement in this situation.

"For . . . spazzing out on you like this. I mean, I should have listened to everything you had to say before I lost it." She bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "You mean it?" I nodded, smiling and she moved forward, kissing me soundly. "I'm your . . . mate?" I nodded again and she laughed gently. "Sounds weird."

"I know." I grinned before she kissed me again, harder than the first kiss had been.

"Mates with the heir to the throne of the vampires." She mused quietly. "That can't be bad, right?" I shook my head, laughing and she grinned at me. "Do you really think the wolves are dangerous?"

"Yes, love, they are." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. "I know this might sound odd coming from a vampire but they are unpredictable and they have a severe lack of control. They could do some serious damage without even meaning to. It's not safe on La Push, especially if you're going down there covered in vampire scent."

"So that whole 'rivalries' thing that's in like _every_ vampire book is actually true?" She asked and I nodded. "Wow, I didn't think that was true."

"I know but then again, you are aware of the existence of vampire and werewolves. How could anything surprise you?" I laughed and she giggled.

"What about the bogey man? Is he real?" She asked with a grin on her face and I laughed.

"Not that I'm aware of love." She pouted at my answer before turning back to me. "Neither is the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny or Santa."

"Damn." She clicked her fingers, looking as though she was really upset by the news that the favourite children's stories were nothing more than that. "Well, that's kind of boring, don't you think?"

"Speak for yourself." I muttered back and she giggled, turning around and pressing her lips soundly to mine yet again. She pushed me backwards and I allowed her to manipulate what I was doing because if I hadn't, she wasn't anything she could have done to move me. She moved so that she was crouching over me, her lips still in motion with mine. I placed my hands on her hips, swallowing a moan as she moved.

I pulled away as she traced her tongue over my lips, clearly wanting entrance into my mouth but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't risk her like that. She was too precious to me.

"What?" She asked looking confused as I turned away to clear my head. Though I knew that I would never consciously hurt her, instincts were another thing altogether. It was hard to override them but I had to in order to be with Bella. The ability grew easier over time but the desire for her blood was always there, as I knew it always would be.

Unfortunately, that was something I couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, moving a few strands of her hair out of her face gently, giving her a small smile. "Even though I'm learning to deal with it, instinct is a hard thing to get rid of."

"Oh shit!" Her hand flew up to her mouth as her eyes grew wide. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "You don't have anything to apologise for. It's not your fault you smell the way you do. Don't worry. I know my limits. Like just now, if something gets too hard to handle, I can just pull away. It's fine, love."

"I just don't want you to be in pain because of me." She said sadly, moving away from me slightly.

"The only thing that would cause me real pain is if you weren't here anymore." She looked at me with an expression that clearly said 'really'? "Like I said, you're the one I'm supposed to be with forever. Nothing anyone can do can stop that. It's one of our . . . baser instincts. I'm not entirely sure why we mate, seeing as we can't breed, but . . . it's just part of who we are as a species, I guess."

"I thought that Jasper said that because you're a _born_ vampire, is that right?" I nodded, smiling when she grinned at getting it right. "I thought he said that born vampires can have children."

"They can, hence the difference between the made and the born. But unfortunately, born vampires aren't that easy to come by anymore." I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my hair. "The only other born vampires I've ever known were my parents."

"That's got to be kind of lonely." She said softly and I shrugged. I was alright a lot of the time. I had Jasper and Emmett with me and now we all had the girls, we'd all become this little group. Along with Esme and Carlisle, that was all I'd needed for a long time.

"I've been alone for a long time." I whispered and she frowned.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head, clearly not understanding my words. I didn't blame her, after all, she only knew me with Emmett and Jasper. She didn't know what my life had been like since my parents were killed.

"After my parents were killed, I was locked away. I was only thirteen at the time and I was trying to come to terms with the fact that the two people I'd loved more than anything in the world were gone. They took advantage of the situation and locked me up. Yeah, the room I was in was larger than the whole of this house and it was filled with every indulgence and decadence anyone, mortal or immortal could ever want but it was still a prison. I wasn't allowed to leave the room for anything. The first time I'd left that room in four years was when Jasper and Emmett rescued me."

"That's horrible." She sat there, absorbing what I'd told her. "Why did they keep you locked up? I mean, you were just a boy."

"I don't know." I shrugged, shaking my head slightly. "All I know is that it has something to do with my eighteenth birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." It was frustrating knowing that something centred around that day, the day of my change and yet I had no idea what it was. I knew Emmett and Jasper knew what it was, but there was little to no chance that they were going to tell me. "It's just something one of them said to be. About something being a waste before my eighteenth birthday."

"What happened for him to say that?" She asked and I let out a breath, listening for a moment to make sure that Emmett and Jasper hadn't returned. I couldn't pick anything else up from the house, meaning that they weren't there. Even if they had been there and trying to cover their thoughts, I would have heard them. "Edward?"

"I made him mad." She raised an eyebrow at me and I knew she wasn't going to let it go. "Okay but you have to promise not to let Jasper and Emmett realise you know anything, understand?" She nodded and held up her hand in a way that I guess meant she promised. She shrugged and grinned at me. "It was on my seventeenth birthday, the head whackjob, Aro, decided he was going to pay me a visit with some of his little followers." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Alec and Jane bowing to his every whim when it was obvious that had they wanted to at any point, they could have very easily destroyed him. "He was telling me that it was only a year to go and I would do whatever he wanted. So I told him that he was insane and that he wouldn't ever get anything from me. Apparently, that really pissed him off because he attacked me and . . ."

"And . . . what?" She prodded, seeming to thirst for the knowledge of what had happened to me that day. "What happened?"

"It was weird." I sighed, resting my head against her should again. "It was like he was going to bite me for some reason. I have no idea why, though. But before he could, the twins stopped him, saying that if something would all be for nothing if he bit me."

"And you have no idea what's going on with that?" I shook my head. "Do you think Jasper and Emmett might?"

I shook my head again, looking at her. "I _know_ they do. But they won't tell me."

"Why not?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I moved to sit up and she moved as I heard the two of them, along with Rosalie and Alice approaching. They were laughing at something one of them had said as they drew closer to the house. "But I'm going to find out."

We made our way back downstairs and waited for the four of them to get back to the house. They were still laughing as they walked in and Jasper actually had Alice on his back, piggy-back style. She giggled as she saw the two of us and slid down off his back. I couldn't help but smile at her as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

Jasper on the other hand could feel that there was something wrong and he stood there watching me closely. "Everything okay, Edward?"

I let out a breath, closing my eyes. "No, Jazz, it's not."

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked, walking up to side beside Jasper. "What's going on?"

I looked at Bella who gave me a small nod, squeezing my hand gently. "I know that the two of you know what Aro has planned. I know that the two of you know why he's so fixed on my eighteenth birthday. And you know what? I want to know what he's planning."

"Ed, it's not important now." Emmett tried to explain and I glared at him. "As long as we can keep you safe and hidden until your birthday, it doesn't matter."

"Don't you get it?" I shot back. I wasn't going to back down on this matter. I wanted to know why exactly we were hiding and what we were going to achieve from hiding. What did it matter if it was after my eighteenth birthday that we were found? Being found either way was a big no-no for me, especially at this point. "It _is_ important and it _does_ matter. This is my life we're talking about here. I've been forced into hiding by some maniac and I don't even know _why_."

"Edward, just let the two of us handle it." Jasper sent out a wave of calm which I glared at him for.

"Stop it, Jasper." I growled and Alice and Rosalie stepped away slightly. I could see what they saw in their minds' eye and I didn't blame them. What they were seeing was the true temper of a vampire. "Why should I let someone control my life without even knowing why? Now tell me."

"Because he's going to take it from you." Emmett whispered and Jasper sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"On your eighteenth birthday, at the exact moment of your birth, he's going to kill you."


End file.
